Protection rapprochée
by Link9
Summary: Suite à l'attaque au ministère, Hermione rentre chez ses parents pour les vacances. Cependant, elle sera vite obligée de quitter la chaleur de son foyer... Chap 28 uploadé ! Fin de la fic
1. Sauvetage inespéré

LINK, le retour ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte, mais j'ai eu une panne de pc, et j'ai perdu toutes mes anciennes fics. Il faut que je retape tout. En attendant, voici une nouvelle fic, qui jespère vous plaira. A vous de deviner le couple !

Bisous et bonne lecture,

Link

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling… Ca devient lassant à la fin !

Classé R pour le fun !

--------

**Protection rapprochée**

Chapitre 1 : Sauvetage inespéré

Hermione Granger ferma la porte de sa chambre et soupira en contemplant les murs froids et vides. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était en vacance d'été, et elle avait déjà fini la totalité de ses devoirs estivaux. Elle connaissait par coeur les numéros de la gazette du sorcier qu'elle avait reçu pendant la semaine. L'évasion des mangemorts en tenait les gros titres. " Si Fudge était un peu plus intelligent, ça ne serait pas arrivé... " pensa-t-elle, amère. Ses livres étaient sa seule compagnie. Ses parents travaillaient toute la journée, et la solitude lui pesait. Hermione regardait son lit avec dégoût. Elle était restée trop longtemps allongée à son goût depuis la bataille au ministère. Elle s'appuya quelque seconde contre le mur, une douleur vive la prenant à la poitrine. Elle posa sa main sur ses côtes et grimaça de douleur. Hermione maudit intérieurement le mangemort qui lui avait infligé ce sort. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à son bureau et attrapa une fiole qu'elle but d'une traite. Elle en était à cinq potions par jour, ce qui était mieux, mais encore trop contraignant pour la jeune femme. Elle s'assit devant son bureau et alluma sa chaîne hi-fi. Elle ne fit pas attention à la musique qui emplissait à présent la pièce et ferma les yeux. Elle ne sentit pas le sommeil la gagner.

Minerva McGonagall travaillait sur la multiplication des lettres d'inscription. Chaque année elle effectuait cette tâche qui lui prenait au moins la semaine. " Un jour par niveau exactement ! Pourquoi Albus ne m'aide-t-il pas ? " maugréa-t-elle intérieurement en donnant des coups de baguette sur des parchemins vierges. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour faire apparaître une tasse de thé bien fumante. Elle posa sa baguette sur son bureau, se saisit d'un triton au gingembre et se posta devant la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle contempla le parc de Poudlard tout en sirotant son thé et en laissant ses pensées vagabondées. L'année dernière avait été terrible, et ce n'était que le début. Minerva eut un petit pincement dans la poitrine. C'était les effets encore persistants des stupefix lancés en traître par les aurors. En plein jour, ils n'auraient pas tenu deux minutes face à elle. Si Albus l'avait choisi comme directrice adjointe, c'était pour de bonnes raisons. Minerva McGonagall était crainte de tous les mangemorts sans exception. Ses connaissances, sa puissance magique et ses dons en métamorphose étaient connus, respectés. Elle était la seconde idéale pour le plus grand sorcier vivant. Minerva ferma les yeux un instant et respira profondément. Ce n'était pas une douleur bénigne qui allait l'empêcher de faire son travail. Pomfresh lui avait préconisé du repos, mais la directrice adjointe s'en fichait. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas vieille ! Après tout, Minerva n'avait que 55 ans. Elle n'avait pas de cheveux blancs, et les quelques rides qu'elle avait donné du caractère à son visage, pas qu'il en ait besoin évidemment. Elle avait encore la démarche droite, fière, pas comme toutes ces personnes âgées qui marchent le dos voûté. Non, décidemment, elle était en pleine forme, jeune dans son corps et dans son esprit. Et le premier qui dirait le contraire recevrait quelques sortilèges bien placés.

Minerva finit sa tasse et la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Elle allait reprendre sa tâche quand Dumbledore arriva dans son bureau, baguette en main, l'air grave. Fumseck trônait sur l'épaule du directeur. Lui aussi avait l'air inquiet, si tant est qu'un volatile puisse avoir des sentiments. Ses yeux reflétaient une profonde détermination, et une colère sourde. Minerva sut tout de suite que quelque chose de grave était survenu. Elle retint sa respiration quelques instants.

- Minerva, prenez votre baguette, nous partons de suite.

La directrice adjointe se rapprocha de son collègue, ce dernier tenant Fumsek par son ramage.

- Que se passe-t-il Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle avec nervosité.

- Nous allons chez miss Granger... répliqua durement Albus en attrapant la main du professeur de métamorphose.

Le Phoenix cria, agita ses ailes, et les deux professeurs disparurent en un craquement sonore.

Hermione se réveilla difficilement. Ses yeux étaient lourds de fatigue. Elle s'étira mais fut interrompue dans son geste par une violente douleur à la poitrine. Elle avait dormi les bras croisés et cela avait appuyé sur sa blessure. Elle se leva difficilement et avala une fois de plus le contenu d'une fiole. Du bruit au rez de chaussée lui indiqua que ses parents étaient rentrés. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et déambula dans le couloir quand un bris de vase et des murmures étouffés l'alertèrent. Elle fit demi tour, prit sa baguette et se dirigea sans faire de bruit. Arrivée en haut des marches, elle tendit l'oreille pour saisir des bribes de conversation. Une voix grave murmurait des ordres.

- Maintenant, vous appelez votre fille. Pas de panique dans la voix, je veux que cela soit naturel. Si vous faites quoique ce soit d'inhabituel, vous y passerez. Si vous avez compris, hochez votre tête de sale moldue.

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra. L'année dernière, elle avait appris grâce à un livre à sentir les forces magiques. Après quelques instants, elle put repérer la présence de cinq sorciers, sûrement des mangemorts.

- Hermione, ma chérie, je suis rentrée ! s'exclama sa mère.

La jeune femme déglutit. Elle devait descendre, sinon sa mère en paierait les conséquences. Elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Seule chose à faire, gagner du temps et faire en sorte que ses parents s'en sortent vivant. Elle commença à avancer, lentement, tout en se demandant ce qu'était devenu son père. Après tout, lui et sa mère rentraient à la même heure. Hermione cacha sa baguette dans sa poche arrière de jean et mit au point rapidement un plan d'action. Arrivée dans le salon, elle tomba nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy, le couple Lestrange, Queudver et Dolohov. " Celui-là, c'est le premier que je tue... "pensa-t-elle. Un coup d'oeil rapide à sa mère lui apprit que cette dernière allait bien. En revanche, pour son père, il était trop tard. Hermione ne put regarder les yeux sans vie du corps sur le sol. Elle retint un hurlement et se concentra sur les mangemorts présents. Ce fut Malefoy qui prit la parole en premier.

- La sang de bourbe... siffa-t-il. On se retrouve enfin !

- Le taulard... répondit Hermione, d'un ton calme. Que faite-vous là ?

- Le maître est désappointé de l'action au ministère. il t'en tiens personnellement pour la responsable de l'échec. Sans toi, tes amis ont une durée de vie limitée. Aussi nous a-t-il envoyé pour t'éliminer.

- Voilà la petite amie de bébé Potter ! s'exclama Bellatrix Lestrange avant de partir en un fou rire hystérique. J'espère qu'il ne pleure pas trop la mort de mon pathétique de cousin !

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle jetait des regards à sa mère, essayant de la rassurer. Elle profita de l'hilarité générale pour passer à l'action. Elle se saisit vivement de sa baguette, et lança un stupéfix à Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier, surprit, n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le sort. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Les quatre mangemorts restants réagirent aussitôt. Ils lancèrent de concert vers Hermione plusieurs sortilèges. Cette dernière plongea sur le côté et trouva refuge derrière le canapé du salon. Des rayons de lumières de plusieurs couleurs passèrent au dessus de sa tête. Hermione sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle était dans une très mauvaise passe. Elle observait autour d'elle, et remarqua le miroir de poche de sa mère, qui avait glissé sous le canapé. Elle le prit et l'orienta en sorte de voir ce qui se passait derrière le canapé. Queudver venait de se métamorphoser et s'approchait d'elle rapidement. Elle retira sa chaussure et se posta en position d'attaque. Quand le rat fut à portée de main, elle donna un grand coup de basket sur la gueule et le rongeur fut aplati instantanément.

« Et deux de moins… » pensa-t-elle. « Il en reste trois… Premièrement, s'occuper de Dolohov ! »

Hermione avait la respiration saccadée. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes. Elle allait bondir sur le côté droit, mais un hurlement strident arrêta son mouvement.

- Sang de bourbe ! Sors de là baguette en l'air ou ta mère y passe ! hurla Bellatrix.

Hermione réprima un mouvement de panique ; elle avait perdu. Quoique… Elle arriverait peut-être à détourner l'attention des trois abrutis restant. Elle sortit de derrière son abri et jeta sa baguette à terre. Dolohov donna un coup de pied dedans. La baguette de la gryffondor se retrouva contre un mur à l'autre bout du salon.

- Alors, sang de bourbe, tu admets ta défaite ? demanda Rodulphus avec un sourire dédaigneux.

- Moi ? Jamais… Accio baguette ! répliqua la jeune femme calmement en tendant son bras.

La baguette lui atterrit dans les mains. Elle jeta un pétrificus totalus sur Dolohov, mais le sort lui frôla la joue.

« Fuuuuuuuuck ! » pensa Hermione avant de s'écrouler. Le sort sans baguette l'avait épuisée. Bellatrix s'approcha de la jeune femme et se mit à rire.

- La sang de bourbe se croyait plus forte que nous ? ricana la mangemort en soulevant Hermione par le col.

Bellatrix colla ses lèvres violemment sur celles d'Hermione, puis d'un geste brusque, jeta à terre la gryffondor.

- C'est maintenant que tu meurs… Dit bonjour à Merlin de ma part ! ricana Lestrange.

Hermione cracha au visage de la femme, et grimaça de douleur. Après tout, si elle mourrait maintenant, elle serait débarrassée de cette fichue blessure. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le sort mortel. Une explosion retentit et une bourrasque de vent balaya les cheveux du visage de la gryffondor. Des sorts furent jetés, et une nouvelle bataille commença. Hermione identifia facilement les personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur sa directrice de maison. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire en voyant Minerva McGonagall jeter négligemment un stupefix à Dolohov. Ce dernier se retrouva au tapis, et la directrice lui asséna un coup de pied dans l'entre jambe. Dumbledore était aux prises avec le couple Lestrange. Le professeur de métamorphose vint lui prêter main forte et s'occupa personnellement de Bellatrix.

- Tiens, mon cher professeur ! ricana la mangemort en jetant un avada kedavra que Minerva évita sans problème.

- Black, toujours aussi insolente… répliqua McGonagall.

- J'ai fait du mal à votre petite lèche botte… Vais-je me faire gronder ? demanda Bellatrix avec une voix de petite fille. En tout cas, je dois dire qu'elle embrasse bien ! J'aurai bien voulu savoir ce qu'elle valait au lit…

Hermione se mit à trembler. Qu'allait penser son professeur ? Minerva n'eut aucune réaction. Elle allait lui jeter un sort d'entrave quand Bellatrix jeta un sort à Dumbledore qui avait mit à terre Rodulphus, courut vers son mari et transplana avec lui. Albus, qui avait évité le maléfice de la mangemort, poussa un soupir de fatigue. Il se tourna vers sa collègue. Cette dernière était à genoux, près d'Hermione.

- Miss Granger, vous pouvez vous lever ? demanda la directrice adjointe.

- Ma mère… Comment va ma mère ? murmura Hermione, à bout de force.

- Elle est inconsciente. Je vais appeler Pomfresh, répondit Dumbledore.

- Ne bougez pas, continua Minerva. On va vous soigner. Où avez-vous mal ?

La gryffondor ne répondit pas, elle venait de s'évanouir.

---------

Voilà ! La suite bientôt si plein de review ! Bisous,

Link


	2. la menace

BONNE ANNEE ! BONNE SANTE !!

18 reviews pour mon premier chapitre !! Vous m'avez gâté pour ce début d'année 2005, et je vous en remercie ! Je vous fais à tous un énorme bisou, et plus particulièrement à ma bêta lectrice, la sublime, la formidable, la géniale Olympe Maxime ! On l'applaudit tous bien fort ! Allez, je n'entends pas ! Plus fort ! Bon, c'est mieux… Place aux RAR !

Le saut de l'ange : Merci pour ta review. Pour Hermione Granger et la pierre philosophale, il faut que je retape tout, suite à ma panne de pc… BOUHOU ! C'est vrai que ce chapitre était plein d'action, mais tu n'as pas tout vu. Bonne lecture et plein de bisous !

Nyx : Mdr. Voilà la suite, pour ton plus grand plaisir (enfin, je m'avance peut-être un peu…lol). Bisous et bonne année !

Marrypier : Non, je veux encore des reviews ! PITIE ! lol Bonne lecture !

NOre : Ah, mon cher auteur que j'adore ! Avoir une review de vous est toujours un honneur qui me comble de joie ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, et pour l'action, et bien…ça va être rock and roll ! Bisous !

La conspiratrice : Un nouvelle revieweuse ! Et une hola pour la demoiselle ! Voilà le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il te plaira autant que le premier ! Bisous

Kaorulabelle : Merci pour ta review ! A très bientôt pupuce, bonne lecture !

Jadou : Un Yuri ? Bien deviné ! et pour le couple, tu verras bien… Niark niark niark ! Pardons, je m'égare… En tout cas, je continue, et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ! A plus !

Grind : Et oui, mon retour est fracassant (merde, j'ai pété une vitre…) Allez, bisous !

Cloporte : Voilà, vos désirs sont exaucés ! Bonne lecture !

Olympe Maxime : Ma beta lectrice que j'adore tout plein ! mdr. Un Hermione/Minerva ? Qui sait… MOUHAHAHHA ! En tout cas, oui, je suis dérangée,e t fière de l'être ! Ras le bol des fics conventionnels, place au délire ! EN tout cas, tu n'as pas trop eu à attendre. Alors, heureuse ? Bisous ma belle, et à plus dans le bus !

Didi : Pour mon rodi, c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude ! Et voilà la suite ! Bisous !

Mary : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà le chapitre deux. Bonne lecture et bisous !

Kyana Lupin : Dans toutes tes propositions, y'en a une de bonnes ! A toi de voir laquelle ! En tout cas, tu ne le sauras pas toutde suite. Allez, c'est pas si dur à trouver ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

Dark-evil-angel : Alors, heureuse ? Voilà le chap 2 ! Pour le forum, j'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment, j'ai plein de boulot ! Mais promis, je viendrai dès que possible ! Bisous

Titusdemystique : Hermione/Rogue ? es-tu sûr de toi, jeune padawan ? Allez, tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Bisous.

Ankou : Coucou ma Namour ! Ouais, je suis super contente, j'ai eu ma review ! Bisous ma puce

Pascale : Merci pour ta review, c'est trop gentil ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

Miliem : Pour VDF, ça va viendre, mais on a un problème pour la suite de l'histoire. Pour cette fic, Hermione/Bella ? Hummmm… je sais pas… en tout cas, y'a du Bella, c'est sûr ! Et elle a un grand rôle la morue ! Mais bon, surprise ! Bisous et à bientôt !

Chapitre 2 : la menace

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle gémit de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine était en feu. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce qui avait tout l'air d'une petite chambre d'ami. La décoration était minimaliste, et les murs étaient bleu fané. Derrière la porte, une conversation attira son attention.

- Enfin Dumbledore, j'apprécie énormément miss Granger, mais je ne peux la garder ici !

- Professeur, vous êtes la seule personne en qui j'ai une totale confiance. Et vous êtes capable de la protéger…

- Soyez sérieux ! Vous me connaissez et…

- Justement, vous avez besoin de compagnie. Et puis, j'aimerais que vous entraîniez miss Granger durant les vacances. Elle a été exceptionnelle face aux mangemorts et je pense qu'avec un apprentissage poussé, elle pourrait aider Harry…

- Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît…

- Merci Minerva, je savais que vous étiez la femme de la situation. Allons voir notre malade.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle allait passer ses vacances avec sa directrice de maison. En temps normal, elle aurait été ravie, mais les évènements derniers avaient changé la donne. À la pensée de son père décédé, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Une main apaisante vint se poser sur son épaule. C'était Dumbledore.

- Miss Granger, je vous présente mes condoléances pour votre père.

Hermione murmura un merci. Minerva tournait le dos à son élève, et regardait par la fenêtre.

- Rassurez-vous, votre mère est en sécurité chez l'une de vos tantes. Elle ne risque plus rien. Quant à vous, vous allez passer le reste de votre congé avec le professeur McGonagall. Cela sera plus prudent.

- Je suis restée évanouie combien de temps ?

- Deux jours, répondit doucement Dumbledore.

La gryffondor détourna son regard, gênée.

- Comment avez-vous su, pour l'attaque ? demanda-t-elle, au bout d'un moment.

- Le professeur Rogue nous a prévenu. Il a gardé quelques contacts dans le milieu… Sur ce, miss Granger, je dois vous laisser, mais je repasserai régulièrement prendre de vos nouvelles. Minerva, pas besoin de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin. Bonne journée.

Dumbledore quitta la pièce, laissant la directrice adjointe et son élève en tête à tête. Hermione ne savait quoi dire, et préféra laisser son professeur prendre la parole. Les minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longues pour la jeune femme. Minerva lui tournait toujours le dos, contemplant le paysage. Droite comme un « i », elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, perdue dans ses pensées. Hermione se renfonça dans ses couvertures. Chaque mouvement lui faisait mal, aussi elle grimaça. Cependant, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir. Elle finit par y arriver et n'entendit pas Minerva quitter la pièce.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'installa confortablement sur le canapé du salon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas habité cette maison. Quant à veiller sur Hermione, elle aurait préféré le faire à Poudlard mais Albus trouvait que c'était trop risqué. La voilà donc de retour dans cette vieille maison familiale écossaise, avec tous les bons et mauvais souvenirs qu'elle comportait. Minerva soupira et appela Dobby, Dumbledore avait demandé à l'elfe de s'y installer pour l'été. La créature fit une révérence à la directrice adjointe et prit ses instructions. Deux heures après, la maison était à nouveau habitable. La directrice de gryffondor regarda sa montre. Il était près de sept heures du soir.

- Dobby a préparé un repas pour Miss Granger et vous. Où dois-je le servir ?

- Pour moi, dans mon bureau. Vous serez gentil de l'apporter dans la chambre de miss Granger. Si elle dort, veuillez ne pas la réveiller. Merci Dobby.

- C'est un plaisir, professeur. Dobby est content de vous servir.

La créature disparut en un craquement sonore, Minerva poussa un soupir. Elle allait devoir parler à son élève. Rester dans cette demeure la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau et dîna légèrement en triant des papiers. Son regard se posa sur la photo de ses parents, une unique larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya rapidement. Elle se remit à son tri de paperasse, elle ne vit pas le temps s'écouler. On frappa à la porte, McGonagall déverrouilla cette dernière magiquement et Dobby se présenta. Ce dernier avait les oreilles tombantes et avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de commettre une bêtise.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda sèchement Minerva.

- Méchant Dobby, méchant Dobby… murmura l'elfe de maison.

- Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe, oui ou non ?

- Dobby a apporté le repas à Miss Granger, mais elle dormait. Dobby ne l'a pas réveillé, et est parti. Quand Dobby est revenu tout à l'heure voir si miss avait mangé, le plateau était intact et miss avait quitté son lit…

Minerva se leva d'un bond.

- OÙ EST-ELLE ?

- Dobby ne sait pas… Méchant Dobby, méchant Dobby.

McGonagall quitta la pièce, laissant l'elfe se taper la tête contre le mur. La directrice adjointe sortit dans le jardin, baguette en main. Elle s'arrêta un instant et tendit l'oreille. Le vent soufflait fort cette nuit là.

- Lumos… murmura Minerva.

Elle contempla son jardin, ou plutôt ses terres. 30 hectares à fouiller, en pleine nuit. Elle allait s'amuser ! Elle rangea sa baguette et prit sa forme animagus. Ses sens s'en trouvaient développés d'avantage. Elle commença à parcourir l'étendu du terrain, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Au bout d'une heure, elle entendit une respiration. Elle se rapprocha et vit son élève, adossée contre un arbre, en proie à de mauvais rêves. Minerva reprit forme humaine et réveilla Hermione. Cette dernière ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et frissonna de froid. Quand son regard croisa celui de McGonagall, elle fut prise de panique et à raison ! Le professeur de métamorphose gifla son élève.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous levée ? demanda sèchement le professeur.

- Parce que vous vous souciez de moi ? rétorqua Hermione froidement.

Minerva accusa le coup, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

- Vous saviez que vous ne deviez pas quitter cette chambre ! Votre sécurité est en jeu ! Autant vous livrer directement à Voldemort.

- Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Vous ne m'avez rien dit depuis mon réveil ! s'énerva Hermione.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une sale gamine irresponsable ! Vous m'avez habituée à mieux, Granger !

- La prochaine fois, venez me parler au lieu de me confier aux soins d'un elfe de maison… répliqua la jeune femme, en se levant.

Elle commença à marcher en direction de la maison, laissant derrière elle sa directrice. La gryffondor sentit à nouveau des douleurs à la poitrine. Elle vacilla et ses jambes cédèrent. Hermione allait s'écrouler quand quelqu'un la soutint. La jeune femme tourna le regard et vit Minerva qui la tenait par les épaules.

- Je vais vous aider à marcher jusqu'à votre chambre… murmura le professeur.

Hermione lui sourit doucement et toutes deux reprirent la route. Une fois dans la chambre, Minerva aida la gryffondor à se coucher.

- Vous sortez sans avoir touché à votre repas. Tsss… remarqua sèchement l'animagus en bordant son élève.

- Je suis désolée professeur. Que puis-je faire…

- Dormir et arrêter vos enfantillages, interrompit Minerva. Je passerai vous voir demain matin, et nous parlerons à ce moment-là. Si vous avez un problème cette nuit, ma chambre est juste à côté de la vôtre. Bonne nuit.

McGonagall quitta la pièce avant que la jeune femme n'eut le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit. Hermione se rendormit mais pour peu de temps.

Minerva passa son pyjama en flanelle et se glissa dans le lit deux places qui avait appartenu à ses parents. Elle se refusait à dormir dans la chambre qui était la sienne un quart de siècle auparavant. Trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient associés, et elle en voulait pas se les remémorer. Elle attrapa le verre de whisky pur malt que Dobby lui avait servi et le but d'une traite. En tant qu'écossaise pure et dure, elle ne buvait que cet alcool, et le tenait très bien. Plusieurs personnes l'ont appris à leur dépend, et Minerva ne compte même plus les trophées des différents concours écossais de biture au whisky qu'elle avait gagné dans sa jeunesse, pour la grande fierté de son père, grand alcoolique devant l'éternel. Elle se saisit d'un des best sellers de Lockhart, prit un stylo rouge, eut un sourire sadique et commença à ajouter des annotations dans la marge.

« Comment Albus a-t-il pu engager un tel flagorneur ? » pensa-t-elle en ajoutant son dernier commentaire deux heures plus tard.

Elle se leva de son lit, emballa le roman et inscrivit l'adresse de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle adorait envoyer les écrits corrigés à cet auteur suffisant et stupide, c'était son petit plaisir personnel. Elle se vida un deuxième verre de whisky quand on frappa à la porte. McGonagall intima d'entrer, et miss Granger apparue sur le seuil, le visage congestionné, les yeux rouges de sommeil. Elle avait la mine blafarde.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger professeur, mais où sont rangées les potions anti-douleur ? murmura Hermione.

Elle était d'une pâleur à faire peur. Minerva s'approcha promptement et allongea sa protégée dans le lit.

- Ne bougez pas, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

McGonagall sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec trois fioles différentes. Hermione les but d'une traite, mais son visage exprimait toujours une souffrance intenable. Minerva posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait une fièvre de cheval. La directrice de Gryffondor lui donna une quatrième potion pour faire baisser sa température.

- Hermione… Vous allez dormir ici. Si ça ne va pas mieux demain, j'appellerai Pomfresh.

Minerva allait quitter la pièce quand Hermione la rappela.

- Professeur, pourriez-vous dormir avec moi s'il vous plaît ? demanda Hermione, mal à l'aise, persuadée qu'elle essuierait un refus.

La directrice adjointe s'arrêta devant la porte, mais ne se retourna pas.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je viens de perdre mon père, je ne sais pas si ma mère va bien, et je suis pourchassée par Voldemort et sa bande de psychopathes assoiffés de sang. Je me sentirai plus rassurée de vous avoir à mes côtés. Mais si cela vous dérange, je comprendrais… murmura l'élève.

Minerva étouffa un soupir et fit demi tour. Elle s'allongea à côté de la jeune femme. Elle resta songeuse quelques minutes, puis finit pas dire :

- Je vous préviens, miss Granger. Si vous ne dormez pas dans cinq minutes, je vous assomme à main nue.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se répéter, la gryffondor dormait à poings fermés. Le professeur dévisagea un moment son élève. Ses songes n'avaient pas l'air des plus paisibles. Elle en parlerait à Dumbledore demain. Il faudrait peut-être mettre la préfète en cure de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

Ca vous a plu ? Vous en voulez encore ? Review ! lol

Bisous,

Link


	3. Convalescence

Coucou Everybody !

Comment va ? J'ai encore eu plein de review ! Winky est contente ! (Winky, c'est mon chat, c'est elle qui lit mes emails…). Voilà le chapitre 3, bonne lecture !

_Kyana Lupin_ : Yes, tu as trouvé. Mais je donnerai plus de détails quant au choix de ce couple. Ce n'est pas si bizarre, rassure-toi ! Enfin, tu verras ! Bisous !

_Virg05 _: Merci pour ta si gentille review, je suis touchée ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous

_Le Saut de l'Ange_ : Et oui, c'est le squatt chez McGo ! Certes, elle est pas commode, mais ça va s'arranger ! Enfin, peut-être… lol Pour Harry, tu le verras, rassure-toi ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

_Marrypier_ : Bonne année à toi aussi ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous et bonne lecture

_Miliem_ : Ahah ! Qui va sortir avec qui ? J'espère que ce chapitre te comblera. Pour les couples, je sens que tu vas être heureuse, mais je n'en dirai pas plus ! Bisous

_Ankou_ : Ne dis rien ! GRRRRRR ! lol ! Gros bisous ma puce

_Siryanne _: Comment ça tu as eu les quatre premiers chapitres en avant première ? mdr Bon, vivement le chapitre 5 que tu ais un peu de nouveauté. Bisous ma grande !

_La conspiratrice_ : Voilà la suite ! T'as pas trop attendu ? lol Bonne lecture

_Lune d'Argent_ : Ouais ! Tu as internet de nouveau ! Halleluia ! Merci d'avoir reviewer ma fic, je te revaudrait ça ! Appelle moi quand tu veux, y'a pas de soucis. Bisous ma grande

_Grind_ : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite.

_Olympe Maxime_ : MA CHERE BETA READER QUE J'AIME ! On rougit sous les applaudissements ? Fais gaffe, tu as les joues de la couleur du justaucorps de Robin… Niark ! Merci pour ton formidable travail ! Bisous !

_Bohemio_ : Gentille ? Minerva ? mdr. Tu verras par la suite. Merci pour ta review !

_Galette de Fioul_ (X2) : Merci pour les reviews, c'est gentil. Cul il y aura, mais pas tout de suite ! Bisous ma belle

_The Bête of the Gévaudan_ : MA Winky qui l'écrit une review ! C'est bien mon chat, t'aura du ronron… Bisous !

_Amber Benson_ (x2) : Merci pour tes reviews, chère Amber (si seulement tu pouvais être la vraie Amber Benson… « soupir transi ») Enfin, voilà la suite, et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : convalescence**

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, Minerva avait déjà déserté la chambre. La gryffondor s'étira péniblement. Au moment où elle allait se lever, Dobby entra dans la pièce avec un bol de café et des minis viennoiseries. La jeune femme ne fut capable que de boire quelques gorgées.

- Miss Granger, Dobby doit vous dire que le professeur va passer vous voir dans la matinée. Vous ne devez pas bouger du lit. Voulez-vous que Dobby vous apporte de quoi vous occuper ?

- Non, c'est bon, tu peux te reposer… murmura Hermione.

Dobby fit une révérence et disparut de la pièce. Hermione s'allongea correctement et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se repasser le dernier soir chez ses parents. Son père mort, la bataille, le baiser de Bellatrix. Cela l'avait troublée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un, loin de là, mais Bellatrix était une fille ! Et une mangemort qui plus est ! Pourtant, elle avait trouvé cela agréable. L'intensité du baiser, la violence de l'action, les lèvres douces de cette femme… Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle mit cela sur le compte de la peur, de l'adrénaline, de n'importe quoi. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir apprécié un baiser de Lestrange, folle sanguinaire.

« Par Merlin, je suis atteinte… Peut-être qu'un petit séjour à Sainte-Mangouste me ferait du bien… ».

Une dispute au rez-de-chaussée la tira de ses pensées. Hermione se leva péniblement. Elle posa une main sur ses côtes et quitta la pièce. Elle marcha lentement en direction des cris. Elle reconnut aisément la voix de son professeur, mais quant aux autres… Une fois les escaliers descendus, Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux. La directrice adjointe donnait des coups de canne à un groupe de visiteurs, apparemment des quêteurs. Ces derniers se protégeaient avec leurs bras et fuyaient à toutes jambes.

- OSER ME DEMANDER DE L'ARGENT A MOI ! MINERVA MCGONAGALL, ECOSSAISE DEPUIS DES GENERATIONS !!!

- Mais… c'est pour l'association des…

- JE ME FOUS DE SAVOIR POUR QUI C'EST ! PERSONNE N'A JAMAIS REUSSI À ME SOUTIRER NE SERAIT-CE QU'UNE NOISE ! DEHORS !!!

- Aussi radine que son père celle-là… murmura un des indésirables.

McGonagall, n'ayant pas aimé la remarque, lui asséna un coup de canne sur le sommet du crâne.

- HORS DE MES TERRES, MANANTS, SINON JE LÂCHE LES VERACRASSES !

Les quêteurs partirent en courant, et Minerva leur claqua la porte au nez. Elle inspira profondément et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le professeur n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son élève.

- Me comparer à mon père… grommela McGonagall. Ça mérite un Avada entre les deux yeux ça… Il me faut un bon Jack Daniel's…

Minerva dévissa le portemanteau de l'entrée. Hermione eut une expression choquée quand l'animagus en sortit une bouteille de liquide ambré, ainsi qu'un petit verre. La directrice but une longue gorgée, à même le goulot.

- Par Merlin, ça fait du bien, soupira le professeur.

Hermione voulut faire demi-tour, mais une des marches en bois craqua. La directrice se retourna.

- Miss Granger, que faites-vous hors de votre lit ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- J'ai été alerté par les cris… J'ai cru que vous aviez des problèmes…

- Et bien vous avez mal cru. Retournez vous coucher, je passerai vous voir dans une petite demi-heure.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard. Minerva lut l'incompréhension dans les yeux de sa jeune élève.

- Ce n'est que du jus de pommes ! rétorqua Minerva en agitant la bouteille.

- Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé ! s'offusqua Hermione.

L'élève grimpa l'escalier, le pas lourd, McGonagall grommela. Quel besoin avait-elle eu de se justifier ? Décidemment, rester dans cette demeure était une très mauvaise idée.

« Dumbledore, je vous hais ! »

Hermione se rallongea dans le lit et se colla l'oreiller sur la tête. Elle voulait dormir, et ne pas se réveiller avant un long moment. Hiberner serait une bonne idée, ou fuir très loin de cet endroit, arrêter la magie, et laisser les gens du Ministère régler le problème « Voldemort ». Cette idée était séduisante, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas abandonner Harry. Après tout ce que le jeune homme avait vécu, cela l'achèverait. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il en ce moment ? Était-il au courant de l'attaque ? Se faisait-il du souci ? Hermione sursauta, une main venait de se poser sur son épaule. Elle dégagea l'oreiller et se trouva face à McGonagall. Cette dernière avait un regard indéchiffrable. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, et c'était troublant.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda Minerva.

Hermione acquiesça, mais ce n'était pas très convainquant. Le professeur sortit de la poche de robe de sorcier cinq fioles, et les fit boire à sa protégée.

- Professeur… Que sont devenus les mangemorts qui se trouvaient chez moi ?

- Les Lestrange se sont enfuis. Malefoy, Dolohov et Pettigrow sont gardés en lieu sûr par des aurors. La réhabilitation posthume de Sirius Black n'est qu'une histoire de jours.

- Où est ma mère ? demanda Hermione.

Quelque part en France. Rassurez-vous, le professeur Dumbledore s'est occupé de sa sécurité. Elle est avec Pattenrond. Le professeur Dumbledore vous a apporté quelques affaires qu'il a trouvées chez vous. Je les ai installées dans votre chambre.

Merci, professeur.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

- Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda la jeune gryffondor.

- On va faire en sorte de vous remettre sur pied rapidement, et ensuite je prendrai en charge votre formation. Je vous préviens, rien à voir avec Poudlard. Ce sera dur, contraignant, même. Je ne pardonnerai aucune erreur.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Qu'allons-nous travailler ?

Minerva n'eut pas le temps de répondre. On venait de sonner à la porte.

- Si c'est encore ces démarcheurs… grommela le professeur. Vous, restez ici ! ajouta-t-elle en direction d'Hermione.

Le professeur sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit violemment. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Severus Rogue, l'air plus féroce que jamais.

- C'est pour quoi ? aboya McGonagall.

- C'est le livreur, foutez-moi la paix ! répliqua l'ancien mangemort, en montrant les dents. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu transplaner directement chez vous ?

- Parce que je n'accepte pas le petit personnel chez moi. Seul Dumbledore peut le faire. Posez votre paquet et déguerpissez ! rétorqua Minerva.

Rogue serra les poings à en avoir les jointures blanches.

- Je vais t'en foutre du petit personnel moi, vieille peau !

- JE NE SUIS PAS VIEILLE, PETIT IMBECILE ! CANCRE !

- Ca y est, c'est reparti… soupira Severus. Tu mets une thune dans le bastringue…

- Je n'ai jamais eu un élève aussi mauvais que vous ! Un cauchemar de sept longues années ! Même Londubat se débrouille mieux que vous !

A l'évocation de ce nom, Severus perdit son sang froid.

- LONDUBAT ?? Le principal actionnaire de mon marchand de chaudrons ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

- Vous préférez que je vous compare à James Potter ? demanda Minerva de manière vicieuse.

- Puis-je vous rappeler que vous ne savez pas faire la différence, pourtant élémentaire, entre un simple poison et la goutte du mort vivant ? contre-attaqua Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

Minerva eut un air goguenard et sortit de sa poche un parchemin jauni, qu'elle colla sous le nez de Rogue.

- Et toi, tu sais lire, abruti ? Ce sont mes résultats aux aspics. Lis à haute voix la note de potion…

- Optimal… déglutit Rogue.

- Et tu peux me rappeler la note que tu as eue en métamorphose ? Ah non, c'est vrai, tu t'es arrêté aux buses. Je ne t'ai pas pris dans ma classe…

Rogue inspira profondément. Il était de notoriété publique que McGonagall, fière comme toute écossaise, gardait toujours sur elle, même la nuit, un exemplaire de ses résultats scolaires, tout diplôme confondu.

- Laissez-moi passer Minerva. Je dois m'occuper de miss Granger, ordre du professeur Dumbledore !

- Non, c'est mon élève, et ma préfète.

McGonagall allait fermer la porte, mais Rogue la bloqua avec son pied. Minerva poussa sur la porte, et se réjouit d'entendre Rogue grommeler. Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça un experlliarmus sur le membre du maître des potions. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas, fut éjecté de sa botte. Minerva dégagea le vêtement et ferma la porte. Rogue ne se laissa pas démonter. Il retira sa cape, enroula son poing dedans et brisa une vitre. Il escalada le montant et pénétra dans la demeure des McGonagall. La directrice adjointe se mit alors à beugler.

- ESPECE DE PETIT DELINQUANT !

- VIEILLE CHOUETTE AIGRIE !

- JE NE SUIS PAS VIEILLE !

- MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BOUCAN ?? Y'EN A QUI DORME ! hurla une voix à l'étage.

Les deux professeurs arrêtèrent de se disputer.

- Voilà où on en est, avec vos conneries… murmura Minerva.

- Comment ça, MES conneries ? Si vous m'aviez laissé entrer de suite, je serais déjà parti.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le distingué maître des potions gravit les quelques marches et pénétra dans l'antre de la gryffondor. Hermione était allongée dans un lit double. Rogue s'arrêta un instant. Apparemment, son élève était…nue, dans le vaste lit. Les draps couvraient la majorité du corps, mais laissaient entrevoir le début de la poitrine. Il déglutit.

« Quel est l'abruti qui a imposé les uniformes sacs de patates ? Elle est magnifique ! Par Merlin, dans mon lit et vite ! Dors dans mon cachot, je ne dormirai pas dans la baignoire ! »

L'élève avait les yeux fermés.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, répondit Rogue en imitant la voix de McGonagall.

- C'était encore des démarcheurs ? demanda la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

- On peut dire ça… répondit doucement Rogue en poursuivant son imitation.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous ne pouvez pas jeter les gens comme ça… Ce n'est pas humain !

- Vous avez raison miss je sais tout !

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux à l'évocation de ce surnom. Quand elle vit Rogue, elle se mit à hurler, rabattant les couvertures jusqu'à son cou.

- Mais taisez-vous petite idiote. Vous voulez faire revenir la veracrasse qui vous sert de geôlière ?

La gryffondor se tut, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Je vous fais l'immense honneur de vous apporter vos potions. J'espère que vous appréciez le geste. De plus, j'ai une formation de médicomage, aussi le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous examiner.

- Vous permettez que je m'habille ? demanda Hermione.

- Miss Granger, je viens de vous dire que je suis guérisseur. Je vous examinerai avec un regard… (« Concupiscent ? Pervers ? Lubrique ? ») professionnel.

Severus s'approcha de sa proie avec une démarche féline qu'il pensait séductrice. Hermione avait plutôt l'impression d'être une charogne qui allait se faire dévorer par un gros vautour ventripotent, boiteux, borgne et déplumé. Elle ferma les yeux d'horreur, déglutit et Rogue imagina qu'elle était sous son charme et soupirait de plaisir. La jeune femme était prête à taper dans la réserve de whisky de McGonagall pour faire passer le tout, ou même se mettre en coma éthylique. Rogue retira doucement les couvertures, et Hermione frissonna. Non, ce n'était pas de désir comme pouvait le penser Severus, mais parce qu'elle avait froid.

« Qui aurait pu penser que cette caricature de gryffondor allait tomber aussi vite dans les bras du dieu serpentard que je suis ? » pensa le maître des potions.

- Asseyez-vous, Granger, que je vous ausculte…

La gryffondor le fit à contrecœur.

- Votre blessure est à la poitrine je crois ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire qu'il voulait bien bienveillant, mais qui se révélait pervers au final.

Il frôla le sein droit de son index, et commença à appuyer sous la poitrine. La gryffondor se raidit de douleur.

- Je vois… murmura Rogue. Pouvez-vous lever les bras, je vous prie.

Hermione, gênée au dernier degré, s'exécuta. Rogue continua son examen clinique en palpant les aisselles, en auscultant le dos, les épaules.

- Vous êtes nouée Hermione. Allongez vous sur le ventre, je vais vous masser…

L'élève eut un sursaut de surprise. Depuis quand le maître des potions lui donnait du Hermione ?

°°°°°°°

Alors ? Que nous réserve Rogue ? Pour le savoir, il me faut des reviews !

Gros bisous,

Link


	4. Séduction

Hello !

Mon Dieu, je croule sous les reviews, je vous adore ! Merci merci merci ! Je suis vraiment touchée !

Voilà un chapitre un peu spécial, j'étais à moitié bourrée !

Lazuli-chan : Je suis ravie de voir une nouvelle fan de yuri ! Bisous cocotte et bonne lecture

Didi : Rogue en pervers, c'est pas fini ! Je sens que tu vas adorer ce chapitre. Quand à McGo l'alcoolique, le retour est bientôt prévu ! Bisous !

Cloporte (x2) : Le passé de McGo va en surprendre plus d'un, je le pense. Mais intéressant, ça, il l'est ! Pour les trucs dégueu ave Rogue, c'est pas fini. The show must go on ! mdr. Bisous

Tinou : T'inquiète pas, des affrontements Minerva/Severus, y'en aura encore plein ! Bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review.

Le Saut de l'Ange : Et avec Rogue, t'as pas tout vu… niark niark. Voilà la suite. Bisous ma grande !

Grind : Et oui, mais bon, c'es Rogue… ;o)

Kyana Lupin : Je susi ravie que mes conneries te fassent rire ! Bisous et bonne lecture

Siryanne : Tu auras bientôt les inédits. Alors, heureuse ? mdr. Bisous pupuce !

Jolicoeur : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas un truc à trois, mais je vous réserve plein de surprise ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

Ankou : C'est clair, et le démontage d'éponge à graisse n'est pas fini ! Bisous amour !

Galette de Fioul : Euh… aussi ! Bisous !

The bête of the Gévaudan : WINKY ! Lâche mon clavier ! Sinon, plus de kikinou !

Olympe Maxime : héhéhé… Mon cher Robin, ne dévoile rien des plans machiavéliques du Jocker. Sinon, l'effet de surprise ne marcherait plus ! Bon, je t'envoie rapidement la suite, dès qu'elle est tapée. Bisous !

Miliem : LOL ! Bon, que nous soyons d'accord, si Hermione était nue, c'est parce qu'elle avait chaud, rien d'autre !

Nyx : Pas tout de sutie, mais ça viendra ! Bonne lecture

Titus du Mystique : Et non, c'est pas un Hermione/Severus ! Mais tu as le droit de rejouer ! Bisous bisous !

Chapitre 4 : Séduction

Severus s'agenouilla à côté d'Hermione. Sous le regard du maître des potions, la gryffondor ne put qu'obtempérer. La voilà nue, allongée, avec un ancien mangemort à ses côtés. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler… Les mains glaciales de Severus se posèrent sur ses omoplates et commencèrent une descente vertigineuse jusqu'à son postérieur.

« Mais c'est un vampire ce gars ! Plus froid que lui, y'a surgelé… D'ailleurs, je me taperais bien quelques crêpes jambon fromage. McGonagall a-t-elle un congélateur ? Faudra que je lui demande… »

Rogue était remonté au niveau des épaules et maltraitait ces dernières.

« Il est peut-être médicotruc, mais pas kiné… Oh putain, je suis sûre qu'il m'a coincé un nerf, ce con. Y'a un bon ostéopathe dans le coin ? Faudra que je demande à McGonagall… »

- Ça ne va pas comme ça, Hermione. Je vais m'asseoir sur vous, fit brusquement Rogue.

« ???? »

- Ça ne sera sûrement pas nécessaire, professeur… D'ailleurs, je vais beaucoup mieux ! rétorqua la jeune femme.

« Normal, je viens de te faire le massage spécial Severus. Et attends ma cocotte, c'est pas fini ! »

Severus ne répondit pas à l'objection de la gryffondor et mit sa menace à exécution. Il s'installa sur le haut des jambes de l'élève, pour avoir accès à ses fesses. Hermione retint une plainte.

« C'est quoi ce faux maigre ? Slim fast, il ne connaît pas ? Est-ce que McGonagall en a ? Faudra que je lui demande… »

Severus bougea un peu et un craquement se fit entendre.

- Je vous ai décoincé quelque chose, ça va mieux ? demanda le professeur d'une voix suave et sensuelle.

La seule réponse fut un râle.

« Je l'ai, je l'ai, y'a pu qu'à conclure ! » se réjouissait Rogue.

« OH LE CON ! MA VERTEBRE ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher de ma vie. Je suis coincée… ce con m'a coincée… Je vais le buter… Est-ce que McGonagall a un flingue ? Faudra que je lui demande… »

Hermione sentit un truc mou, tiède et baveux dans son cou.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est… » songea la préfète avec horreur.

Elle l'entendit haleter à deux millimètres de son oreille.

« Mon Dieu, il est entrain de rouler une pelle à mon cou ! Je sens trois litres de bave. Faudra que je ramasse ça à la truelle. Est-ce que McGonagall a une truelle ? Faudra que je lui demande… »

Et quand on parle de la louve, on la voit venir. McGonagall, qui venait d'entrer, lâcha le plateau qu'elle avait préparé pour son élève, outrée de la situation. Severus, entendant le bruit de casse, arrêta ses affaires. Un filet de bave le reliait au cou de la jeune gryffondor.

- OBSEDÉ ! PERVERS ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE ! VOUS EN PRENDRE A UNE JEUNE FEMME MALADE ET SANS DEFENSE !

« Sans défense, faut pas pousser quand même ! » pensa Hermione, blasée.

- Jalouse Minerva ? ricana Rogue en s'essuyant la bouche.

Le maître des potions se releva l'air de rien.

- Si vous voulez me voir, dites Manoir Rogue dans la cheminée. A bientôt, ma belle… murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'élève.

La directrice adjointe attrapa l'oreille du saligaud et le traîna hors de la pièce. Hermione soupira. Mais où était-elle tombée ?

McGonagall mit proprement Rogue à la porte. Ce dernier grommelant.

- J'en parlerai à Dumbledore ! C'est une honte de faire ça dans la demeure d'une dame respectable !

- Une vieille fille, vous voulez dire… rétorqua Severus.

- Je ne suis pas vieille !

- N'empêche, Granger a apprécié mes caresses…

- Et pour l'huile de massage, vous avez essoré vos cheveux ? Ne mettez plus jamais les pieds ici !

Minerva claqua la porte et s'appuya sur le chambranle. Cette vision de Severus massant la préfète l'avait troublé. Et ce petit fils de p… qui se permettait de faire allusion à ses penchants. À la rentrée, il le paierait, en attendant, elle devait s'occuper de son élève. En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment.

Quand la directrice adjointe entra pour la deuxième fois dans la pièce, Hermione ne put la regarder.

- Vous allez bien, miss Granger ? demanda le professeur en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- À part un nerf de coincé sous mon omoplate droite, la troisième vertèbre en partant du bas écrasée et trois litres de bave qui me dégoulinent dans le dos, ça va… Au fait, avez-vous un congélateur, un ostéopathe, du slim fast, un pistolet et une truelle ?

L'animagus regarda son élève, l'air interloqué.

- Excusez-moi… Ce sont les médicaments, je me mets à raconter n'importe quoi… soupira Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas tout ça, mais je peux essayer de réparer les catastrophes du professeur Rogue. Si vous m'y autorisez, évidemment, rétorqua doucement Minerva.

- Je veux bien, murmura l'élève.

McGonagall posa doucement ses mains sur le dos en miettes de la préfète. Contrairement à celles du maître des potions, elles étaient douces et chaudes. Hermione se détendit, envoûtée par les mouvements experts de sa directrice de maison. Quand les doigts accentuèrent la pression sur l'omoplate, la gryffondor gémit.

- Inspirez un grand coup, Hermione.

L'élève fit ce que son professeur lui demandait, et Minerva en profita pour donner un grand coup sec sur le membre récalcitrant. La jeune femme hurla de douleur.

- Je suis désolée, Hermione, mais c'était nécessaire. Maintenant, vous devriez aller mieux.

En effet, cette dernière remarqua que la douleur avait presque disparue. Minerva continua ses mouvements tantôt vifs, tantôt lents. La jeune gryffondor se sentait de mieux en mieux, à mesure que les mains de son professeur arpentaient son dos délicatement. Plusieurs fois, des petits frissons lui parcouraient l'échine. La douleur que lui avait affligée Rogue laissa place à une profonde sensation de bien être. La préfète ferma les yeux et donna libre cours à ses pensées.

« Par Merlin, je me fais masser par McGonagall ! Si Harry et Ron savaient ça… N'empêche, elle fait ça super bien. Et puis, c'est mieux que de se laisser tripoter par l'autre éponge graisseuse… Eurk ! Mais où a-t-elle appris ça ? Je me demande qui d'autre que moi a eu le plaisir d'en profiter ? »

Hermione imagina un instant McGonagall massant le dos de Dumbledore et se retint de rire.

« Ca y est ! Elle se décrispe enfin. J'avais l'impression de masser un tas de nerfs. Quel abruti ce Rogue ! C'est bien le directeur de cette maison de dégénérés de Serpentard… S'il s'approche encore une fois d'Hermione, je lui jette un reducto sur ses bijoux de famille…» pensa McGonagall en affirmant la pression de ses doigts sur la clavicule gauche.

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête pour observer son professeur. Cette dernière était totalement absorbée par sa tâche. Elle avait le visage sérieux, mais pas sévère ou revêche. La gryffondor referma les yeux, et sentit une douce torpeur l'envahir. Elle se laissa gagner par un demi-sommeil, l'esprit et les muscles apaisés et détendus par le massage. Elle sentait les mains de sa directrice sur le creux de ses reins.

- Un peu plus bas… murmura Hermione, complètement dans le gaz.

- Miss Granger, je ne peux aller au-delà de ce que m'autorise la décence, je ne suis pas le professeur Rogue…

Hermione grommela légèrement.

- Je vous fais mal ? demanda Minerva.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, répondit la préfète. Bien au contraire… ajouta-t-elle en murmurant.

McGonagall se mit à masser la nuque de son élève. Hermione sentait les doigts fins lui caresser la base des cheveux en de longs allers-retours qu'elle trouvait sensuels. La préfète se mit à rougir.

« C'est moi ou il fait chaud tout à coup ? J'aimerai un bon verre d'eau, ou douche glacée… Ça y est, j'ai à nouveau de la fièvre. »

Le professeur remarqua le trouble de son élève, et décida d'arrêter le massage.

- Je vous ai tout remis en place, miss Granger. Passons à table, si vous le voulez bien.

« Mais… mais ! Pourquoi elle s'arrête ? Reviendez les mains, reviendez ! Euh… revenez ! Voilà, je suis perturbée au point d'y perdre mon latin ! »

- Mais… objecta Hermione.

- Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, coupa McGonagall en se levant. Ne bougez pas, je reviens avec le déjeuner.

Le professeur quitta la pièce, après avoir refermé la porte. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, et passa sa main sur son visage.

« Albus, je maintiens que c'est un très mauvaise idée. Qu'avez-vous derrière la tête ? »

Elle alla dans la cuisine, où elle trouva Dobby en train de s'affairer.

- Le déjeuner est prêt, professeur. Où voulez-vous que Dobby le serve ?

- Dans la chambre de miss Granger. Merci Dobby…

L'elfe lui fit une petite révérence, et disparut avec deux plateaux. McGonagall soupira et se servit un whisky qu'elle but cul sec. Elle allait regagner la chambre quand Dumbledore apparut au milieu du couloir.

- Bonjour professeur. Comment va notre convalescente ? demanda-t-il, le regard pétillant.

- Mieux… Mais pas grâce à Rogue. Quelle idée avez-vous eu de nous l'envoyer ?

- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure… Il paraît qu'il y a eu un malentendu entre vous…

Minerva eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Je vous demande d'être sur vos gardes, professeur, reprit Dumbledore plus sérieusement. Il y a une taupe au sein de l'ordre, mais je ne sais pas encore qui.

- Je suis sure que vous trouverez prochainement. En tout cas, dès que miss Granger ira mieux, je commencerai son entraînement. Que voulez-vous que je lui enseigne ?

- En premier lieu, la transformation animagus. Peut-être le transplanage… Ensuite, je viendrai lui donner quelques cours d'occlumancie. Comme ça, elle pourra aider Harry. Et après, ça sera à votre bon vouloir…

- Bien. Je vais rejoindre miss Granger. Nous allions passer à table, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

- Non, j'ai des affaires urgentes qui m'attendent. Transmettez lui mes amitiés. Je repasserai prochainement pour les leçons d'occlumancie.

Dumbledore disparut et Minerva, après un haussement d'épaules, retourna auprès de sa protégée. Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement. La directrice adjointe exposa le planning de l'entraînement que la jeune gryffondor allait suivre pendant les vacances, après son rétablissement. Dobby revint pour débarrasser les plateaux repas, et Minerva laissa Hermione se reposer. Cette dernière s'assoupit rapidement, ressentant encore sur son dos la chaleur des mains de son professeur.

McGonagall ferma la porte de son bureau et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte. Elle passa une main sur son visage et poussa un soupir. Elle n'allait jamais tenir deux mois. A cause de cet abruti de Rogue, la relation qu'elle avait avec son élève avait pris une tournure que Minerva n'avait pas désirée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette de la distance entre elle et la préfète.

« Surtout, ne pas refaire les erreurs passées… » songea Minerva en se servant un whisky pur malt.

Elle s'assit à son bureau, dégustant avec plaisir le liquide ambré. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et frissonna en se souvenant de la douceur de la peau de son élève sous ses doigts.

« Vivement la fin de l'été… »

Ca vous a pllus ? Vous en voulez encore (Dorothé Dorothé ! Les MSuclé ! ... pardon). Alors, n'oubliez pas al petite reveiw qui fait plaisir !

Bisous,

Link


	5. Début d’entrainement

Hello everybody,

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Point de blabla, voici les RAR.

Nyx : Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce couple ! Bonne lecture et plein de poutous ! mdr

Le Saut de l'Ange : je suis ravie que ce chapitre te plaise, c'est un de mes préférés. Mais y'en aura d'autres du même tenant. Allez, bonne lecture et gros bisous !

Syrianne : mdr, tu peux utiliser l'expression sans problème, y'a pas de copyright. Allez, gros bisous et bonne lecture.

Didi : Voilà la suite. Alors, heureuse ? mdr. Bisous et merci de suivre ma fic !

Kyana Lupin : Débiter des conneries est mon point fort, comme tu as pu le remarquer. Mdr. Voilà al suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! Bisous

Grind : Voilà la suite, bisous

Olympe Maxime : Mon beta reader, je me mets à genoux pour te saluer. Comment ça tu veux vendre notre plan d'élimination du Jocker au plus offrant ? Et qu'as-tu fait à ma batmobile, Robin ? Attend un peu, on va régler ça dans la batcave quand tu rentreras, ça va pas traîner, non mais… Allez, bisous ma grande !

Titusdemystique : Mais non, tu n'es pas con. Allez, j'espère que la suite te palira ! Bisous mon grand !

Milie m : T'inquiète pas, tu aura du Bella. En fait, j'écris des Hermione/Severus uniquement sur commande, ce couple n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, mais contrairement à beaucoup d'auteur, je ne m'neferme pas dans une seule catégorie de couple. Si on me le demandait, je ferai du Harry/Seveurs, du Dra/Hermione, du Ginny/Rusard, que sais-je… mdr. Non, sérieusement, je peux tout faire, faut juste me le demander. Mais il est vrai que j'avais envie de refaire des yuris, et le couple McGo/Hermione m'est venu naturellement ! Allez, bonne leture, Bisous !

Roxanne de Bormelia : Non, je ne suis pas un génie, loin de là. J'aimerai bien, mais je met simplement du cœur à l'ouvrage, et j'espère que ça se sent. Sinon, ton cerveau est en bon état de marche, rassure-toi ! Bisous bella, et à bientôt !

Mi-ange mi-démon (x2) : LOL ! C'est vrai que Rogue est particulièrement graisseux dans cette histoire ! Du cul, il y en aura, mais plus tard ! Gros bisous pupuce et à bientôt !

Lune d'Argent (x3) : Ouais, j'ai eu les reviews, je suis contente ! Et je suis pas une grognasse, groluche ! mdr. Allez, gros bisous et bonne relecture !

Ankou : Me too darling ! J'i tout compris ce que tua s dit ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi pour Rogue. Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! lol Bisous ma belle

°°°°

Chapitre 5 : Début d'entraînement

Une semaine passa, et Hermione se rétablissait vite. Il faut dire que McGonagall était une garde chiourme intransigeante, meilleure geôlière que Pomfresh. La préfète n'avait quasiment pas quitté la chambre de la semaine et même si elle rechignait, à l'avouer, cela l'avait aidé à guérir plus vite. Mais, en ce beau lundi matin, elle chassait ses pensées rapidement pour se concentrer. Elle était là, baguette levée, face à un professeur au visage sévère.

- Maintenant que vous tenez debout, miss Granger, nous allons faire un combat. Je veux que vous me montriez, dans la mesure du possible, tous les sorts que vous connaissez.

Hermione commença à saluer son adversaire.

- HERMIONE ! Je vous ai parlé d'un combat, pas d'un duel ! Vous croyez que Lestrange prendra le temps de vous faire une courbette avant de vous lancer un impardonnable ? répliqua sèchement la directrice des gryffondors.

La préfète fronça les sourcils. Jamais son professeur ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Elle serra nerveusement ses doigts sur sa baguette et se mit en position de combat. McGonagall ferma les yeux un moment. Soudain, Hermione sentit une puissance énorme. Elle recula, comme poussée par la magie qui émanait, elle en était sûre, de son professeur. Minerva ouvrit les yeux et tendit sa baguette vers son élève.

- Je suis prête… annonça-t-elle.

L'élève déglutit, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Experlliarmus !

Hermione jeta le sort et se mit à courir en direction de l'animagus.

« Après tout, c'est un combat, tous les coups sont permis. Je vais lui en coller une entre les deux yeux, elle verra de quoi je suis capable… »

Minerva évita le sort en bougeant légèrement la tête. Elle lança à son élève un sort d'entrave. La préfète fit une roulade sur le côté, se releva d'un bond et tenta de se jeter tête baissée, poing en avant. Cependant, elle n'atteignit jamais sa cible, ayant été stoppée dans son élan par un mur invisible. Hermione tomba en arrière et évita de peu un stupéfix qui arrivait vers elle. Hermione regarda férocement son professeur. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. L'élève se remit debout, envahie d'une immense frustration. Elle allait faire suer son professeur, sinon, elle n'était plus digne d'être à gryffondor. La préfète leva sa baguette, mit en joue son mentor et jeta un sort de jet de flamme, appris dans un livre de magie noire fourni par la salle sur demande.

Minerva regardait Hermione avec intérêt. Ainsi la préfète voulait se mesurer avec elle aux poings ? Elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion. Le professeur dressa d'un mouvement de baguette un mur de protection et attendit que son élève se casse le nez dessus. Quand Minerva intercepta le regard noir que lui jetait Hermione, l'animagus se dit que les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sa protégée lui jeter un sort de magie noire. Une gerbe de flamme de plusieurs mètres de long et de large s'échappa de la baguette de la jeune gryffondor, pour foncer à grande vitesse vers le professeur. McGonagall conjura rapidement une sphère d'eau qui l'entoura une dixième de seconde avant que les flammes commencent à lécher l'herbe à ses pieds. Depuis quand Flitwick enseignait la magie noire à ses élèves ? Minerva ferma les yeux et alimentait à coups de baguette sa protection qui s'évaporait de manière impressionnante au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Si Hermione voulait jouer avec la magie noire, elle allait être servie. Minerva pensa à sa prochaine attaque avec un sourire machiavélique. Enfin, le jet de flamme passa derrière elle. Minerva interrompit sa sphère d'eau et visa directement la tête de l'élève.

- Mnemoris sacrae ! articula froidement McGonagall.

Un fin rayon rouge partit de la baguette de la directrice adjointe et atteignit l'élève en plein front. Cette dernière crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Le paysage qui entourait la préfète devint un tableau de mort. La forêt du domaine des McGonagall prit subitement feu. Hermione se releva, cherchant du regard son professeur. Cette dernière avait disparue. Hermione se mit à courir en direction du manoir, sa baguette en main. L'atmosphère devenait irrespirable et la chaleur suffocante. La préfète se précipita sur la porte d'entrée, qui refusait de s'ouvrir, malgré le sort alohomora. La gryffondor fit demi-tour, et chercha un abri contre l'incendie. Elle courut en direction des portes du domaine, mais une ombre noire lui barrait le passage. Hermione eut un frisson gelé en reconnaissant Bellatrix Lestranges s'avançait lentement, le regard dément. La mangemort agita sa baguette, et Hermione se retrouva au sol, clouée par un doloris. Elle voulut hurler sa douleur, mais ses cordes vocales semblaient se déchirer.

- Finite incantatem… murmura une voix douce.

Le décor devint flou. Hermione cligna des yeux, en voyant Minerva penchée sur elle. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'incendie, et l'élève n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Pourquoi n'était-elle donc pas devant les grilles du manoir ? Minerva sortit un morceau de chocolat qu'elle mit dans la main de la préfète.

- Mangez ça, vous irez mieux. Vous avez le regard fiévreux, Hermione…

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la préfète, le regard vague.

- Un sort d'illusion. Magie noire extrêmement destructrice quand on sait manier l'incantation. Dans votre inconscient, prennent vie vos cauchemars les plus noirs. Si ce sort n'est pas levé à temps, la personne meurt psychiquement.

Hermione déglutit.

- Pendant combien de temps me l'avez-vous jeté ? demanda l'élève.

- Deux petites secondes… Et à votre mine effarée, je devine sans peine que c'était déjà trop…

- J'ai cru que ça avait duré des heures…

- Je sais, répondit doucement Minerva. Allons déjeuner, je vous promets que ce sera plus calme cet après midi. En attendant, où avez-vous appris le sort que vous m'avez lancé ? De la magie noire, à votre âge ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous mettre une correction dont vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie !

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

- C'est un livre que j'ai trouvé dans la salle sur demande pendant l'AD. Il traitait des moyens d'identifier les sorts de magie noire, et de s'en protéger. Plusieurs sorts étaient décrits, et j'ai préféré les apprendre, au cas où un mangemort aurait l'idée de m'en lancer un, je saurai me défendre…

Minerva réfléchit un moment.

- C'est une bonne excuse… Vous aurez un stage d'art sombre avec moi. Je préfère être là pour éviter les catastrophes, plutôt que vous appreniez à jeter des sorts dans un livre peu catholique.

McGonagall aida Hermione à se relever, et toutes deux regagnèrent la salle à manger, dans laquelle Dobby les attendait avec un copieux repas.

Une fois la collation engloutie, les deux femmes retournèrent à l'extérieur du manoir pour un cours de sortilèges. Hermione soupira d'aise tandis que son professeur lui enseignait la théorie des sorts qu'elle allait aborder en sixième année. McGonagall, sachant son élève très douée, passa rapidement sur les sorts simples et s'attarda un peu plus sur les plus délicats. Minerva était réellement ébahie. Elle montrait une fois le geste à produire, et Hermione le répétait impeccablement, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. À la fin de la journée, elles avaient abordé le quart du lourd programme de la sixième année.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais connaissez-vous le résultat de mes BUSES ? demanda Hermione en massant son poignet qui avait trop travaillé dans l'après midi.

Minerva sourit.

- En effet, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit mon rôle de vous communiquer vos notes…

- S'il vous plaît !

McGonagall regarda son élève avec amusement. Les yeux de la jeune femme reflétaient une grande excitation.

- D'accord, finit par dire le professeur. Ça va être simple à annoncer. Optimal dans toutes les matières, vous avez eu les meilleurs résultats, surpassant d'une buse Tom Jedusor, précédent détendeur du titre.

Hermione explosa de joie, mais une ombre passa rapidement sur son visage. Elle aurait voulu fêter cela avec ses parents, mais son père n'était plus. Minerva eut un regard compatissant.

- Je suis sûre que votre père aurait été fier de vous…

La préfète eut un petit sourire, mais le professeur savait qu'il était forcé.

- Et puis, vous avez tout de même dépassé Jedusor ! S'il le savait… ajouta Minerva en ricanant.

- C'est le préfet qui a une récompense dans la salle des trophées ? demanda Hermione.

La directrice adjointe regarda son élève comme si elle était complètement stupide.

- Vous ne savez pas qui est Tom Elvis Jedusor ? Potter ne vous l'a pas dit ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

- C'est l'ancien nom de Voldemort…

L'élève se rendit compte lentement de ce que venait de lui annoncer l'animagus. Elle avait eu de meilleurs résultats que Voldemort lui-même. Mais où avait-il pu moins performer ? L'astronomie ! Elle en était sûre, il devait être nul en astronomie ! Hermione sautilla de joie sous l'œil amusé du professeur.

L'euphorie passée, elles allèrent dîner puis l'heure de se coucher arriva bien vite. Ce fut Hermione qui montra les premiers signes de fatigue. Elle baillait en lisant son livre de potion sixième année, et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. La jeune femme prit congé de la directrice et regagna sa chambre. Elle passa rapidement une chemise de nuit et glissa sous les draps froids. Elle s'endormit rapidement, chassant les images de son père mort.

Minerva, en tant que diplômée d'un doctorat es métamorphose, se devait de publier un livre par an sur sa matière. Cette année, elle avait choisi comme thème la transformation animagus, plus précisément sur les similarités entre le sorcier et l'animal qui le choisit. Elle en était aux recherches, et prenait des notes en vue de préparer un plan. Elle jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son manuscrit. Hermione tombait littéralement de fatigue, mais continuait malgré tout à travailler. Quand la jeune femme se décida à aller dormir, Minerva fut soulagée. Elle avait cru un instant devoir porter sa protégée jusqu'à son lit. Minerva invoqua un scotch qu'elle but en feuilletant quelques livres. Une heure passa, et elle pensa à rejoindre à son tour les bras de Morphée. Elle monta silencieusement dans sa chambre et retira sa robe de sorcière. La curiosité la poussa à se contempler un moment dans un miroir plein pied qui prenait joyeusement la poussière dans un coin de la pièce. Elle fut surprise du reflet que lui renvoyait l'objet. McGonagall fut ravie de constater qu'elle ne faisait pas son âge. Un ventre plat, des hanches bien dessinées, une chute de reins impeccable et de fines jambes galbées. Quant à sa poitrine… Elle n'avait rien à envier aux tops models de Sorcière Hebdo. Pour une femme, elle était grande, 1 mètre 76 précisément, ce qui lui donnait un physique élancé et une prestance que beaucoup de femmes lui enviaient. Elle était très bien conservée, et le resterait longtemps. Forte de cette conclusion, elle se mit au lit et éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette. A l'extérieur, le vent soufflait fort, et l'air était lourd. Un orage éclata, et des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur le sol dur et sec.

« Tant mieux, ça arrosera mes patates… » pensa Minerva.

Elle allait s'assoupir quand on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! grogna le professeur.

Hermione apparut sur le seuil de la chambre, serrant contre elle son oreiller. La jeune femme avait l'air terrorisé. Minerva se redressa.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ?

- Je… J'ai peur de l'orage… murmura la gryffondor.

- Voulez-vous que j'insonorise votre chambre ? demanda doucement la directrice adjointe.

- Maintenant que ça a éclaté, c'est trop tard… Je peux dormir avec vous ?

L'animagus dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la dernière phrase. Elle soupira en ouvrant les draps.

- Bien, mais c'est la dernière fois !

- Merci professeur.

L'élève se coucha à une distance raisonnable et s'endormit rapidement. Minerva ne tarda pas à faire de même, bercée par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait le long des vitres.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée aux aurores. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était près de 6h30.

- Tu parles de vacances… grogna-t-elle en s'étirant.

McGonagall, qui était déjà levée et habillée, sourit à la vue de la tête ébouriffée de la préfète.

- Je vous avais prévenue. Votre séjour ici ne sera pas une sinécure. Allez, levez-vous, que nous commencions à travailler… Le programme est chargé.

La gryffondor se traîna hors du lit et passa sous la douche. Une fois restaurées, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent comme la veille à l'extérieur du manoir. Le sol était glissant, et des plaques de boues s'étaient formées suite à la pluie nocturne. Hermione dut faire démonstration de son équilibre pour ne pas tomber piteusement.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai une idée de votre puissance magique et de votre technique, je vais vous enseigner l'art du combat. Tout comme l'escrime, les attaques et défenses magiques ont leurs règles, leurs enchaînements, commença le professeur.

Hermione, sa baguette à la main, écoutait religieusement McGonagall.

- Attaquez-moi avec un stupéfix, je vais vous montrer la parade, ainsi que la riposte.

La directrice adjointe et l'élève se mirent en garde. La préfète jeta le sort demandé avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait. Minerva traça une croix bleue dans l'air avec sa baguette, puis la projeta avec sa main. Le sort fut absorbé, sous l'air ébahi de la jeune femme. L'animagus enchaîna avec un sort d'entrave. Hermione se retrouva bloquée. Un finite incantatem la libéra de son état.

- Comment vous expliquer… En escrime, quand on vous attaque avec une tierce, vous parez avec une quarte, et vous finissez avec une fente. Votre adversaire, qui a son poignet dans une position de tierce, n'a pas le temps de la bouger pour contrer votre attaque. En magie, c'est pareil. La position que l'ennemi utilise pour lancer le stupefix ne peut annihiler immédiatement le sort d'entrave. Vous avez le temps de jeter trois fois le sortilège. Vous avez compris ?

Hermione, admirative, acquiesça.

- Maintenant, je vous attaque. Essayer de reproduire ce que je viens de vous montrer. STUPEFIX.

La gryffondor leva le bras et traça la croix bleue, mais ne put l'expulser. Elle se prit le sort du professeur en plein ventre et s'étala de tout son long dans la boue. Minerva s'approcha, leva le sort et remit son élève debout.

- Vous devez projeter la croix avec votre force magique. Allez, on recommence.

Hermione commença à essuyer la boue de son visage.

- Ne faites pas votre mijaurée, c'est excellent pour la peau. STUPEFIX !

La préfète n'avait pas vu l'attaque venir, et retourna d'où elle venait, c'est-à-dire un sol particulièrement boueux. Il ne fallut pas moins d'une vingtaine d'essais pour que la gryffondor maîtrise cet enchaînement. Minerva admirait la persévérance de son élève.

- Nous allons passer à table, Hermione. Mais je refuse de nourrir un Golgoth ! Allez vous décrasser…

Hermione eut un sourire en coin. Le Golgoth était une créature démoniaque, constituée uniquement de boue. Elle courut dans la salle de bain, reprit une apparence humaine (ce qui lui prit près d'une demi-heure) et passa des vêtements confortables avant de rejoindre son professeur à table. Le repas se passa silencieusement, chacune plongée dans ses pensées.

« C'est de plus en plus dur… Je ne tiendrai pas deux mois dans cet endroit… » songeait avec amertume Minerva. « Albus, tu sais pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Est-ce pour que j'exorcise mes démons ? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas… »

« J'ai dépassé Voldemort, celui qui cherche à gouverner le monde. Est-ce que, comme lui, ça va me monter à la tête ? Vais-je devenir une créature inhumaine, dénuée de conscience, qui ne reconnaîtra plus ses amis et voudra asservir le genre humain ? Non… Je n'ai pas de prédisposition à la mégalomanie. Le jour où Dumbledore voudra me donner une récompense pour service rendu à l'école, je lui casse la gueule ! »

- J'espère que vous êtes repue et reposée, finit par dire Minerva. Car nous allons maintenant commencer votre métamorphose animagus…

°°°

Voilà, c'est fini ! Il était long celui-là… Pour avoir la suite, plein de reviews svp !

Bisous,

LInk


	6. Animaux et legilimencie…

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà un autre chapitre. Bon, tout de suite, les RAR :

Siryanne : Non, rassure-toi, je ne fantasme pas du tout sur McGo, mais je ne pouvais pas faire sortir Hermione avec une momie… lol. Maintenant, un chapitre complètement inédit. A plus dans le bus !

Kyana Lupin : En quoi Hermione va-t-elle se transformer ? Réponse plus bas ! Allez, bonne lecture !

Harana : Je vas aller lire de ce pas ta fic Hermione/Remus. Je ne suis pas une accroc à ce couple, mais je ne suis pas sectaire ! En tout cas, je suis ravie de te faire rire ! Bon courage à toi et merci pour ta review !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Merci de suivre ma fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour l'animagus, réponse ci-dessous. Bonne lecture et gros bisous.

Didi : Voilà la suite ! Alors, heureuse ?

Olympe Maxime : YO ROBIN ! Mes batcouilles sont coincées dans mon batcollant ! IL faudra donc patienter un peu pour tourner dans la batcave… Et pendant ce temps, catwoman se moque de moi. Ah la salope, elle ne paie rien pour attendre ! Bon, gros bisous ma chère betareader !

Dark-evil-Angel(x2) : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Je te vois sur le forum, à plus cocotte ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

Ankou : Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit à une longue review ! Méssante ! Voilà la suite, gros bisous ma pupuce !

Miliem : En effet, il y aura bientôt des flash back sur la vie de Minerva. Comme je disais plus haut, je ne peux pas faire sortir Hermione avec une momie ! Et le bouquin ne précise pas que McGo ressemble à une vieille pêche frippée ! mdr De rien pour la longue RAR. A longue reviews, longue réponse ! Gros bisous !

Bohemio : Oui, mcGo est portée sur la bouteille, mais elle est écossaise ! mdr Voilà la suite, gros bisous !

Didi : Merci ! mdr

Grind (x3) : En effet, c'est pas bien… mais elle s'en fout la gryffondor ! Allez, à plus !

Lune d'Argent : Pas de rar, je suis fatiguée… Niark ! Vivement le week-en prochain, allez, bisous et porte toi bien d'ici là…

Ripper de la Blackstaff (x5) : Agrou ! Bisous morue !

Titusdemystique : Attend, elle est douée la McGo ! Elle sait transformer l'eau en whisky ! lol ! Gros bisous Lucky !

Amber Benson : Ah, je vous veux ! Vous êtes mon héroïne je… Oui, je me calme. Bon, merci pour la review, et oui, je suis très douée à autre chose, je vous invite d'ailleurs à venir le tester !

**Chapitre 6 : Animaux et legilimencie…**

Minerva emmena sa protégée dans une pièce reculée du manoir. Elle était sombre, et le mobilier ressemblait à celui de la cellule d'un moine.

- Vous allez passer l'après-midi ici en méditation. Votre animal viendra à vous. Peu importe le temps qu'il mettra, mais vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici avant de l'avoir rencontré en pensée. Dès que vous l'avez, prévenez-moi. À toute à l'heure, Hermione.

McGonagall ferma la porte derrière elle, et Hermione soupira.

« Chouette ! Je vais passer plusieurs heures dans un endroit glauque et mal chauffé… Est-ce que la DASS peut m'aider ? » pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la maigre paillasse.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle se trouva dans une décharge municipale. L'odeur était insoutenable de puanteur. Des amas de détritus jonchaient le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là? demanda la gryffondor.

Elle avança cependant entre les allées d'ordure, désireuse de trouver la sortie. Un bruit fit qu'elle dévia sa trajectoire en direction d'un tas d'immondices particulièrement répugnant. Elle s'approcha plus près, distinguant une petite boule de poils noirs qui émergeait des ordures. C'était un petit chat, avec de longs poils soyeux, même s'il manquait quelques touffes par endroits. Le félidé avait une oreille légèrement déchirée, ce qui lui donnait l'air voyou. Hermione fut dégoûtée en voyant que l'animal tenait entre ses crocs un poisson malodorant, dont un œil essayait désespérément de se détacher de son orbite. Un chewing gum mâché à l'usure collait à la moustache de la bestiole.

- Un chat de gouttières ?

L'animal fit un miaulement indigné et se mit sur le dos.

- Ah… une chatte de gouttières, excuse-moi… Et c'est toi mon animagus ?

Le chat miaula à nouveau.

- Super… un chat de gouttières fouillant dans les détritus… AIEUH !

Le félin venait de lui griffer le mollet. Apparemment, elle était très susceptible.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et soupira d'aise. Même si son animal n'était pas très présentable, elle l'avait trouvé rapidement. En regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'elle s'était fourvoyée. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'elle était dans cette salle. Il était à présent près de 17 heures, et elle avait faim. Elle sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre son professeur. Minerva, tranquillement assise sur le canapé du salon, dégustait un verre de whisky en feuilletant la gazette du sorcier. Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif à la vue de son élève.

- Vous avez déjà trouvé?

Hermione acquiesça.

- C'est… un chat de gouttières noir. Pour ce que j'en ai vu, c'est un bâtard de Chartreux.

- Il nous reste du temps avant de dîner. Suivez-moi à l'extérieur, nous allons commencer le processus de transformation.

Ce qui fut dit, fut fait. Les deux femmes se trouvèrent devant le manoir, une brise légère soufflant dans leurs cheveux.

- La transformation animagus est longue et complexe. Cependant, avec un professeur comme moi, et surtout un don comme le vôtre, cela devrait être assez rapide.

Hermione rougit du compliment. Minerva expliqua la marche à suivre, et l'élève s'efforça à faire ce que lui indiquait son mentor. Au bout d'une heure et demie, la gryffondor arborait une petite queue noire en point d'interrogation, et de superbes moustaches. La directrice se retint de rire.

- C'est magnifique, Hermione…

- Vous parlez de mes progrès ou de ma sublime paire de moustaches ? demanda la préfète, acerbe.

Elles se regardèrent un moment, avant d'éclater de rire. Minerva avait des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, tandis que la jeune femme semblait en proie à une hilarité grandissante. Elles finirent par se calmer, et Minerva expliqua rapidement, comment annuler le processus. Cependant, Hermione n'y arriva pas de suite, et elle dut dîner à moitié transformée. Ce fut quelques minutes avant de se coucher qu'elle réussit à faire disparaître ses attributs peu gracieux. Hermione souhaita une bonne nuit à son professeur et gagna sa chambre. Elle s'endormit rapidement, épuisée par les efforts de la journée.

Minerva était au lit, lisant le dernier roman de sa cousine crackmol, Jessica Fletcher. Elle aimait bien lire un bon policier avant de se coucher. Elle mit le signet, et ferma le livre. En s'enfonçant dans les couvertures, elle soupira. Pendant plus de dix jours, elle avait dormi avec Hermione et aussi pénible que cela fut, elle devait reconnaître que la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés lui manquait.

« Je deviens folle. Il faudra que je demande à Pomfresh de m'examiner… »

En se retournant dans son lit, elle commença à entrevoir ce qui se passait chez elle. Elle développait de forts sentiments pour la préfète.

« De l'amitié… Mais Hermione pense-t-elle la même chose ? Est-il possible qu'un professeur et son élève soient amis ? Oui, prenons Potter et Lupin. Suis-je bête… »

Elle arrêta son introspection, et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain matin, les mêmes, on recommence. Les deux femmes se toisaient du regard, baguette levée, usant de la plus grande concentration.

- Voyons si vous pouvez refaire l'enchaînement appris hier, Hermione. Ensuite, on verra bien… Après vous ! commença le professeur.

La gryffondor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle lança un puissant experlliarmus et se mit en position de défense. Minerva fit un pas de côté et lança un stupéfix. La préfète traça une croix bleue dans l'air froid d'Écosse et la projeta avec sa main. Elle jeta tout de suite après un sort d'entrave. Minerva, voyant le sortilège foncer sur elle, fit une roulade sur le côté et échappa de justesse à l'impact. Mais Hermione ne s'était pas arrêtée là.

- Serpentsortia ! cria-t-elle.

- Vous remercierez Malfoy… ricana Minerva. Evanesco !

Le reptile qui se dirigeait lentement vers le professeur s'évapora. Cependant, Minerva ne put éviter le crochet du droit que son élève lui donna en plein nez.

- Vous m'avez frappé? demanda l'animagus, outrée, sur le dos par terre.

- Et ce n'est pas fini. En plus, ce n'est pas un duel, y'a pas de règles.

- Vous le prenez comme ça, petite gamine arrogante. Vous allez vous en prendre…

- PLEIN LA GUEULE ! Mais vous d'abord, coupa la gryffondor en armant son poing.

Minerva balaya les deux jambes de la jeune femme, qui tomba directement dans la boue. Le professeur se releva, jeta sa baguette, retroussa ses manches et fit signe de la main à la préfète de venir au corps à corps.

Hermione se remit debout, essuya la boue qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux et se jeta sur la directrice. Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par un uppercut qui lui arriva sur le menton. La gryffondor ne se découragea pas, grogna sous la douleur et attrapa le bras encore tendu de son professeur et lui tordit dans le dos. Minerva étouffa un juron, et se retourna comme elle put. La préfète n'attendait que ça. Elle lança en arrière sa jambe. Cette dernière passa entre celles de Minerva. L'élève donna un coup de hanche et McGonagall fit un vol plané par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

À terre, le professeur était rouge de colère. Elle n'allait pas se faire battre par une sixième année. Quand elle se redressa, elle vit que la préfète courrait vers elle. Minerva attrapa Hermione par le buste, mit son pied sur le ventre de la jeune femme, chuta en arrière et expulsa la gryffondor à plusieurs mètres derrière. Un gros « SPLOCH » lui signala l'atterrissage de la jeune femme. Minerva ricana et se releva. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle se retrouva avec un poids mort sur le dos.

- Descendez de là, Granger !

- Jamais ! Je gagnerai !

- Vous rêvez ! Je n'ai jamais perdu un seul combat de toute ma vie.

- Y'a un début à tout !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Hermione planta ses dents dans l'avant bras de son professeur. Minerva retint un glapissement et attrapa la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, à savoir les cheveux de sa protégée, qu'elle tira avec force.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

- Mmmphrrmrphprh ! répondit la gryffondor, ne lâchant pas sa prise.

Le professeur profita de sa deuxième main pour taper avec son poing sur le crâne de la préfète.

Alors que Minerva et Hermione étaient entrain de se foutre joyeusement sur la gueule, un homme fit irruption devant le manoir. Rogue eut le souffle coupé. Les baguettes des deux femmes gisaient dans la boue, et elles étaient entrain de mordre et de se tirer les cheveux.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? C'est les soldes ? Vous avez acheté la même robe ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Le professeur et son élève arrêtèrent de se battre. Hermione avait encore les dents plantés dans l'avant bras de Minerva, et cette dernière tenait toujours ferment entre ses doigts un touffe de cheveux de la préfète.

- VOUS ICI ? rugit la directrice adjointe, les lunettes de travers. DEHORS !

- Mais non, mais non… répondit Rogue.

- Toutoutouloutoute… chantonna la préfète.

Les deux directeurs la regardèrent.

- C'est le Muppets Show, une émission moldue, vous ne pouvez comprendre… Je vis un grand moment de solitude.

- On a pas besoin de vous Rogue, vous pouvez déguerpir ! reprit Minerva.

- Je vois ça… répondit le maître des potions avec un haussement de sourcil, en voyant les vêtements déchirés.

Le chemisier d'Hermione était quasiment en pièce, et laissait entrevoir son soutien-gorge rouge bordeaux.

- Cependant, poursuivit-il de sa voix doucereuse, le professeur Dumbledore, qui n'a pu se déplacer pour des raisons qui lui sont personnelles, m'a chargé de donner à notre élève sa première leçon d'occlumancie.

- Il a confié cela à vous, le marchand de soupe ?

- Maître des potions, s'il vous plaît… Venez par ici, miss Granger.

Hermione se rapprocha du directeur des serpentards en grognant et en traînant des pieds. Elle se mit face à Rogue et le défia du regard.

« J'aime quand elle me regarde comme ça… Accroche-toi ma petite, je vais pénétrer tes secrets les plus intimes… »

Le professeur sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la gryffondor.

- Legilimens !

Hermione sentit l'esprit de Rogue forcer l'entrée de ses souvenirs avec violence.

- Sortez de là… grogna-t-elle.

« Mais non, j'y suis très bien… Bon, visitons un peu… Oh, mais c'est très intéressant ! » lui répondit-il par la pensée.

La gryffondor revoyait clairement le baiser de Bellatrix, et l'inattendu plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé.

- DEGAGEZ ! hurla la préfète.

Elle mit toutes ses forces et repoussa l'intrusion de l'intrus. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Rogue hausser un sourcil.

« Elle est plus douée que Potter, cette petite garce… » pensa le maître des potions.

Minerva, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, s'approcha de sa protégée, anxieuse.

- Vous allez bien Hermione ?

- Un peu mal à la tête, mais ça ira…

- Bon, on recommence !

- Hors de question, professeur Rogue. Votre attaque a épuisé miss Granger, il faut qu'elle se repose.

- Je sais ce que je fais, rétorqua Severus.

- Oui, comme avec Potter l'année dernière ! dit sèchement Minerva.

Le maître des potions ne répondit rien, et s'approcha doucement d'Hermione.

- Bellatrix vous a embrassé à ce que je vois. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Mais ma foi, je dois dire que ses lèvres sont un enchantement. Plus d'une personne s'y sont fait prendre.

McGonagall jeta un regard noir à Rogue.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre… Lui rappeler cette soirée… murmura la directrice adjointe.

- Mais ce qu'elle fait de mieux c'est… Cependant, je m'égare, c'est quelque chose que vous n'aurez jamais l'occasion d'essayer.

- Maintenant, ça suffit ! Soit vous partez, soit je vous mets dehors manu militari !

Rogue regarda McGonagall avec un rictus de dégoût et réduit l'espace qui le séparait d'Hermione. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et approcha ses lèvres de celle de la gryffondor. Hermione eut un haut le cœur et posa ses mains sur le visage de l'homme. Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que ses mains étaient petites, et recouvertes de poils. Elle hurla, mais un miaulement se fit entendre. Rogue la regarda avec des yeux médusés. Il tenait entre ses mains un petit chaton noir qui gigotait dans tous les sens en miaulant et en crachant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le chat lui mordit les lèvres et s'échappa, pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de McGonagall. Le professeur caressa automatiquement le pelage de l'animal. Ce dernier se mit à ronronner.

- Rogue, je vous donne trente secondes pour dégager de MES terres, ou il vous en coûtera la vie…

- Bien, McGonagall. Mais juste une question : que s'est-il passé?

- Il semblerait que vos manières d'homme des cavernes aient accéléré la transformation animagus de Miss Granger. Maintenant, partez !

Rogue transplana sans rien ajouter, et Minerva reporta son regard sur la petite boule qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- Et bien Hermione, vous êtes plus sage sous cette forme là!

Le petit félin miaula de mécontentement. Le professeur sourit, reposa la petite bête à terre et lui expliqua comment reprendre forme humaine. Cela prit plus de deux heures, et Hermione fut heureuse de ne plus avoir à se laver toutes les demi-heure, réflexe typiquement félin. Après avoir déjeuné, la préfète passa son après-midi à tenter de contrôler sa métamorphose, en suivant les précieux conseils de son professeur.

Avant de se coucher, Hermione frappa à la porte de Minerva. Cette dernière allait se mettre au lit, mais accorda volontiers cinq minutes à sa protégée.

- J'ai une question, professeur. Comment se fait-il que je me sois transformée aussi rapidement ?

- En fait, la magie est une chose étrange, et l'inconscient encore plus. N'importe quel sorcier pourrait réussir le sort le plus compliqué en une seule fois. Chaque homme a la capacité en lui. Si l'apprentissage existe, c'est que l'homme doute de cette dernière. Son inconscient le bloque dans sa réussite. Prenons le magnifique patronus corporel que votre ami Potter a fait en troisième année. S'il l'a réussit, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il en était capable. Il avait mis de côté ses peurs.

McGonagall fit une pause, pour que son élève puisse assimiler ses paroles.

- Dans votre cas, je dirai que votre envie d'échapper à Rogue a été plus forte que vos doutes. Et puis, je pense aussi que votre inconscient voulait lui jouer un tour. En effet, s'il avait embrassé un chat, il en aurait été malade toute sa vie, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Merci professeur ! J'ai une autre chose à vous demander.

- Je vous écoute, Hermione.

- J'ai lu dans un livre de votre bibliothèque que, suite à la première transformation, il pouvait y avoir des effets secondaires…

- Tout à fait. Poursuivez.

- Pourrais-je dormir avec vous ce soir, au cas où?

Minerva réfléchit un instant, puis tira les couvertures d'un côté du lit.

- C'est d'accord pour ce soir, mais n'en prenez pas l'habitude !

« Trop tard… » pensa Hermione en s'allongeant près de la directrice adjointe.

Le professeur éteignit la lumière, et les deux femmes s'endormirent rapidement.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement. Minerva ne laissait pas Hermione tranquille une seule minute pendant la journée. Combat le matin, cours l'après midi, Dumbledore venant ponctuer la routine de quelques leçons d'occlumancie. Et chaque soir, Hermione mettait en œuvre toute son ingéniosité pour trouver le prétexte qui la ferait dormir avec son professeur. Sa fierté de gryffondor stupide, comme elle le reconnaissait volontiers, l'empêchait d'avouer à son aînée qu'elle avait simplement besoin de réconfort, ne s'étant toujours pas remise de la mort de son père. Mais ce qui étonna le plus la préfète, c'est que même quand ses excuses étaient vraiment tirées par les cheveux, McGonagall acceptait sa requête. Hermione, ravie, décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Et ainsi, dans la paisible campagne écossaise, le mois de juillet prit fin.

Voilà, la suite est déjà écrite (jusqu'au chapitre 27...) Si vous voulez la lire rapidement, déchaînez-vous en review ! Bisous,

Link


	7. Fuite nocturne

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà un chapitre un peu court, désolée, mais important pour la suite de l'histoire. Pas de RAR cette fois-ci, car e suis encore malade. En tout cas, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à continuer !

**Chapitre 7 : Fuite nocturne**

Minerva se réveilla brusquement. Des bruits étranges venant de l'extérieur l'avaient tirée de son sommeil. À ses côtés, Hermione dormait paisiblement. Le professeur attrapa sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet, et se leva sans faire de bruit. Elle écarta doucement les rideaux et arrêta de respirer un court instant. Une trentaine de mangemorts campaient devant la porte d'entrée. Ils s'apprêtaient visiblement à entrer.

- Vous cinq, passez par la porte de derrière ! Si besoin, détruisez-là ! Il faut récupérer la sang de bourbe et l'éliminer. Au boulot ! cria une voix féminine.

- Et pour le professeur ? demanda un homme.

- Vous me la laissez… ricana la femme.

Minerva serra les poings en reconnaissant la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange. Encore et toujours elle. Le professeur se retint de descendre et de la mettre en lambeau. La priorité était de mettre Hermione en lieu sûr. Ce n'était pas l'heure des vengeances personnelles. Mais le moment où Minerva pourrait faire payer Black tout ce qu'elle avait fait arriverait bientôt. L'animagus retourna près de son élève, qu'elle réveilla en douceur.

- Hermione… Debout… murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la préfète.

- Cette dernière remua un peu, ouvrit les yeux, et baya bruyamment en s'étirant.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Minerva lui plaqua la main sur la bouche.

- Chut… On reçoit des indésirables. Prenez votre baguette, et suivez-moi sans bruit.

- Mais… Et Dobby ? On ne peut pas le laisser ici !

- Rassurez-vous… C'est un elfe de maison libre, il partira de lui–même. N'oubliez que ce sont des créatures aux pouvoirs magiques impressionnants. Il s'en sortira. Maintenant, allons-y !

La gryffondor acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et se leva. Elle attrapa sa baguette qui dépassait de son sac, et les deux femmes sortirent de la chambre. Minerva passa devant en éclaireuse. Au détour d'un couloir, elles s'arrêtèrent pour écouter. Les mangemorts étaient en train de forcer la porte.

- Votre métamorphose est-elle au point ? chuchota McGonagall à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- J'espère… répondit Hermione sur le même ton. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- Bien, transformons-nous, et suivez-moi…

Les deux sorcières se concentrèrent quelques secondes, et se métamorphosèrent en chat. Le chat tigré fit signe au noir de le suivre. Une fenêtre du premier étage était ouverte, et les deux animaux s'y glissèrent. McGonagall prit son élan, et sauta à terre, imité rapidement par Hermione. Les deux félidés se mirent à courir à travers les terres écossaises. Au loin, des cris retentirent. Les mangemorts étaient hors d'eux, n'ayant pas trouvé les deux fugitives. Soudain, une forte lumière éclaira le ciel sombre. Minerva se retourna et s'arrêta net. Les mangemorts venaient de mettre le feu au Manoir des McGonagall. La directrice en était sûre : c'était l'œuvre de Bellatrix. Mais quand cette folle allait-elle arrêter de s'acharner sur elle ? Minerva reprit forme humaine et resta interdite. Ses doigts serraient nerveusement sa baguette. Cependant, le petit chat noir tirait de toutes ses forces sur sa robe de sorcier. Il fallait reprendre la route, au plus vite. Le professeur acquiesça silencieusement, la mort dans l'âme. En reprenant forme féline, elle jura de se venger. Un jour, Black paierait pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Les deux animaux coururent jusqu'au petit matin. Une fois suffisamment éloignées du lieu du désastre, les deux femmes retrouvèrent apparence humaine, et Hermione s'appuya contre un mur. Elle respirait de manière saccadée et portait une main à ses côtes.

- Point de côté… justifia-t-elle.

Mais McGonagall ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer. Elle prit la préfète dans ses bras, et les fit transplaner.

Hermione ferma les yeux et colla sa tête contre la poitrine de son professeur. Le cœur de cette dernière battait à tout rompre.

« Le stress… » pensa la jeune femme.

Hermione se sentait bien dans les bras de Minerva. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. La préfète avait lu dans un livre que le transplanage durait quelques secondes au plus, mais elle se surprit à vouloir qu'il dure des heures. Elle rougit à cette pensée.

Quand Minerva repoussa doucement la jeune femme, elles se trouvaient devant la porte d'un appartement. McGonagall caressa de sa main le bois, avec un petit sourire triste. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son professeur faisait-elle cela ? Elle n'osa pas demander. Ce n'était pas le moment, elle le saurait certainement plus tard. La directrice adjointe murmura un sort, et rentra dans l'appartement, suivi de près par l'élève. C'était à première vue un petit deux pièces. Le salon était peu décoré, et contenait le strict minimum niveau ameublement.

- Suivez-moi, Hermione. Je vais vous montrer la chambre.

Hermione contempla son professeur qui passait dans la pièce suivante. Elle avait l'air si mal à l'aise d'être ici. À qui pouvait bien être ce logement ?

- C'était mon appartement quand j'ai commencé à enseigner à Poudlard, expliqua McGonagall comme pour répondre à la question muette de son élève. Je l'ai délaissé quand Dumbledore a eu besoin de moi. À cause de Voldemort…

Hermione trouvait que cette explication sonnait faux, mais elle ne voulait pas embarrasser son amie.

- Installez-vous dans le lit, je reviens. Cet appart' a grand besoin de sortilège de protection. Mettez-vous à l'aise.

La gryffondor acquiesça, et se glissa dans le lit deux places. Le cœur lourd, elle contempla le plafond. La chambre sentait la poussière et semblait ne pas avoir été habitée depuis au moins dix ans .Mais cela n'était pas le plus important. Minerva était au bord de l'épuisement, elle le ressentait. Mais plus encore, il émanait d'elle une tristesse, une solitude que la préfète n'avait jamais vues chez son mentor. Quand cette dernière revint, elle se coucha et éteignit la lumière sans une parole. La gryffondor voulut pleurer. Elle cherchait le moyen d'apaiser son professeur, de soulager cette peine. Mais que faire ? Soudain, la jeune femme eut une idée. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et se tourna vers son professeur qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Hermione nicha sa tête sur l'épaule de Minerva. Cette dernière eut un sursaut, mais ne dit rien.

- Bonne nuit, professeur…

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

La gryffondor sourit, se blottit un peu plus fortement et retint un soupir de contentement en sentant les bras de McGonagall se poser autour de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux quand les mains de son aînée caressaient doucement les cheveux. Hermione s'endormit heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Minerva en était à son cinquième sort de protection et d'alarme. Avec cette folle de Black dans la nature, il fallait se prémunir. Pour le moment, personne ne savait qu'elles étaient là, mais pour combien de temps. Surtout que… Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. McGonagall posa la dernière incantation et se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine. Elle retint un sanglot. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle revienne dans cet endroit ? Tant de choses à oublier y étaient liées. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds en ces lieux depuis 20 ansà raison. Cette souffrance, cette peur étaient encore ancrées dans sa chair, dans son être. Le professeur se leva et soupira. Si Hermione n'avait pas été là, elle aurait sûrement craqué. Elle se serait jetée à la gorge des trente mangemorts et aurait libéré toute sa haine, toute sa colère. Elle inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il ne fallait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse devant son élève, sinon elle paniquerait. Hermione… Elle devait la protéger à tout pris. Mais quel était ce sentiment surprotecteur ? Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça auparavant. En fait, si, une seule fois, et c'est ce qui l'avait mené à sa perte.

En se couchant, elle réfléchit à la situation. Elle n'allait pas prévenir immédiatement Dumbledore. Demainà la première heure, elle irait faire quelques courses et aviserait d'un plan à suivre. Quand elle sentit le contact d'Hermione contre elle, Minerva tressaillit.

« Mais… que lui arrive-t-il »

La gryffondor passa ses bras autour du professeur, qui se sentit rougir sur le coup. Quand la jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la directrice, cette dernière se sentit tranquille. Un peu de réconfort lui ferait énormément de bien, et elle remercia muettement la préfète.

- Bonne nuit Hermione…

McGonagall enlaça à son tour la gryffondor, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Mon Dieu, que suis-je entrain de faire ? Je suis sur une pente savonneuse…»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question, la fatigue l'emportant vers l'obscurité.

La suite bientôt si plein de reviews ! héhéhéhé

Bisous,

Link9


	8. Visite inattendue

Hello everybody !

Pour ceux qui voulait en savoir plus sur le passé de McGonagall, voilà quelques éléments dans ce chapitre ! Au fait, la fic est fini, et comporte 28 chapitres !

Olympe Maxime : Yo Robin ! Merci pour ta review ! Ok, je m'occupe de la bathuile, mais toi tu feras le plein de la bat essence ! Non mais ! Bisous !

Le Saut de l'Ange: T'inquiète pas, ma fic ne sera pas hard ! lol Je n'aime pas le cul pour le cul, et en plus, ce n'est pas ce qui est intéressant. Je préfère les histoires bien construites, halentantes, avec de l'action, mais aussi des passages ayant attrait à la psychologie des personnages ! Voilà, tu sais tout ! Bisous et bonne elcture !

Jwulee (x7) : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Etre lue par un écrivain de ta trempe est un honneur ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous et à bientôt sur msn !

Ankou : Les schtroumphs ? Tu sors… mdr. Bisous ma belle !

Grind : Voilà la suite ! Bisous

Mily : Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi ! Bisous

Miliem : Moi aussi je t'aime ! lol. Faut que je fasse gaffe, sinon ma chérie va me taper… Oui, j'ai mis du Bella, et y'en aura plein ! Sinon, soigne-toi bien ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

Tinou : Rassure-toi, les reviwsça marche ! La preuve, je te répond ! lol. Je continue, bisous, et bonne lecture !

Didi : Tu seras bientôt ce qui s'est passé dans l'appartement. Patience… Bisous, et bonne lecture !

Nyx : KowaBonga ! Pardon, c'était Leonardo qui a piqué mon clavier ! Bisous et à bientôt !

Archangel.gaia : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Tant de compliment me fait rougir ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous

Pascale1980 (x4) : Je suis ravie de te faire rire. Je vois que tu as apprécié la scène du massage à deux francs ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Siryanne : Une hystérique ? Mais prend tes calmants ! lol Je susi ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plus ! Voilà la suite ! bisous

Lazuli : Bave pas trop, tu vas en mettre sur ton clavier ! lol et tu as raison… YURI POWER ! Pour ce qui s'est passé entre Bella et Minerva, tu verras bientôt ! Bisous

Titusdemystique : Oui mon grand, vive McGo ! Voilà al suite ! Bisous

**Chapitre 8 : Visite inattendue**

Hermione se réveilla doucement le lendemain matin. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les rideaux. Elle était collée à quelque chose de douillet. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se demanda un court instant où elle était. Puis les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Son regard se posa sur son professeur encore endormie, contre qui elle était allongée. Leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées pendant la nuit et l'élève rougit à cette constatation. Elle dégagea sans mouvement brusque un des ses bras enroulé autour de Minerva et se redressa sur un coude. Hermione regarda la directrice de sa maison. Elle avait le visage serein. La préfète remarqua une mèche de cheveux tombant négligemment sur le front de l'animagus. La jeune femme la dégagea d'un geste délicat de la main, et caressa de ses doigts la joue de son aînée.

« Elle est tellement belle quand elle dort… » pensa-t-elle en jouant avec les longs cheveux noirs de la directrice adjointe.

Hermione s'arrêta un moment. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? McGonagall était son professeur. Elle n'avait pas à juger de son physique. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était magnifique. Avec ses épaules finement dessinées, son buste parfait… Elle n'arrivait pas à décoller son regard de McGonagall. Elle était comme envoûtée. Ses mains ne voulaient quitter la peau fine et douce de l'aînée. Elle retira sa main des cheveux de son professeur, mais sentit un manque inexplicable, inavouable. Automatiquement, sa main retourna d'où elle venait et continua à parcourir langoureusement la chevelure d'ébène. L'élève secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses observations de son esprit. Elle mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Elle regarda sa montre. Sept heures du matin ! La préfète jugea bon de se rendormir. Elle se rallongea, enlaça à nouveau son professeur et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Hermione respira doucement le parfum de son mentor : une odeur de cèdre mélangée subtilement à l'arôme du santal. Elle se sentit enivrée par ses senteurs. L'envie folle de déposer un baiser dans le cou de son professeur se fit cruellement sentir.

« Non, je ne peux pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Hermione ! Quoique… Le professeur McGonagall est une amie, et j'embrasse bien Ron et Harry. Et ce sont des garçons, donc il y a plus d'ambiguïtés, forcément ! Allez, calme-toi ma fille, rendors toiça va te passer… »

Hermione fut interrompue dans ses pensées. Minerva venait de marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible. La préfète sourit, mais elle se figea quand son aînée la serra contre elle. Elle se sentit frissonner, mais en même tempsêtre contre le corps de McGonagall lui procurait une douce chaleur. Elle se laissa envahir par le bien être et se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Le bruit d'un camion de poubelles tira Minerva de ses songes. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grognant.

- Ce qu'ils peuvent être bruyants, ces moldus…

Elle sursauta en sentant quelqu'un bouger contre elle. Elle tourna vivement la tête et pâlit.

« Par Merlin ! J'ai dormi dans CETTE position avec miss Granger ? Mais je suis folle »

Le professeur dégagea ses jambes de celles de la jeune femme, ainsi que ses bras. Elle se sépara doucement de la gryffondor, en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller et soupira. Mais que lui était-il donc passé par la tête hier soir ? Elle mit son attitude sur le coup des évènements de la veille.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Bon Dieu, déjà dix heures Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas dormi autant »

McGonagall allait se lever quand Hermione se blottit à nouveau contre elle. Le professeur regardait son élève avec tendresse. A quoi la jeune femme pouvait-elle rêver ? L'animagus espérait que ce n'était pas un mauvais songe, mais le pli soucieux qui barrait le front de l'élève lui faisait craindre le pire.

- PAPA ! NON ! hurla la préfète en s'agrippant à la directrice adjointe.

Minerva secoua son élève.

- Hermione, réveillez-vous… Hermione !

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait l'air profondément choquée. Elle se jeta contre McGonagall et pleura à chaudes larmes. Cette dernière la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- C'est fini Hermione… Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

- Lestrange… Elle a tué mon père… sanglotait l'élève.

- Je sais… murmurait le professeur. Calmez-vous maintenant. Respirez un bon coup.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la préfète avait retrouvé à peu près ses esprits. Mais son regard était voilé d'une profonde tristesse que McGonagall, mieux que quiconque, pouvait comprendre. Elles s'installèrent dans la petite cuisine et Minerva prépara le petit déjeuner. Tandis qu'elles buvaient leur thé silencieusement, la plus âgée pensait à ce qu'elle avait à faire dans la journée, déjà bien entamée.

- Hermione, il faut que je vous laisse. Je dois aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Il doit être à Place Grimauld.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Mais rassurez-vous. Une fois sur place, je vous enverrai quelqu'un. Vous ne serez seule que quelques minutes, pas plus.

Minerva posa sa tasse vide, et gagna la chambre quelques instants. Elle en ressortit habillée d'une de ses robes de sorcier qu'elle mettait à Poudlard.

- Je serai là pour déjeuner avec vous. A tout à l'heure Hermione. Si vous avez un problème, utilisez la cheminée et demandez le Manoir Black.

À ce nom, Hermione tressaillit, mais ne dit rien. Minerva jeta un dernier regard à sa protégée, et disparut en un craquement sonore. La jeune femme regardait fixement sa tasse de thé, sans la voir, puis repoussa son assiette de toast. Elle avait l'air hagard. La nuit passée l'avait vraiment secouée. La fuite, le cauchemar, mais surtout, les sensations qu'elle avait ressentis quand Minerva était contre elle. La préfète ne savait que penser. Si seulement Harry pouvait être là, elle pourrait lui en parler, et il lui donnerait son avis. Hermione avait tellement envie de revoir son meilleur ami, son confident. Mais il devait avoir autre chose à penser. Elle ne savait même pas si son ami allait bien. Évidemment, Dumbledore ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle du mois de juillet. Et le jeune homme n'avait pas répondu à la lettre que la préfète lui avait envoyée pour son anniversaire. Un bruit de transplanage la tira de ses pensées. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux en remarquant le sorcier qui venait d'arriver. Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers le nouveau venu.

- Professeur Lupin ! Quelle joie de vous voir !

- Pour moi aussi Hermione, répondit Remus en ouvrant les bras.

La jeune femme se précipita et ils s'étreignirent un long moment.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda le loup garou.

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

- Bien, professeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Nous sommes entre-nous. Appelle-moi Remus. Alors, sérieusement, comment te sens-tu ?

Ça pourrait être mieux évidemment mais le professeur McGonagall est formidable avec moi. Près d'elle, je me sens revivre peu à peu.

Lupin acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y faire du thé. Hermione but avec plaisir une seconde tasse.

- R… Remus ?

- Oui Hermione…

- En fait, je m'inquiète pour le professeur McGonagall. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être dans son assiette depuis le début de l'été…

Remus posa sa tasse et fixa Hermione, cherchant ses mots.

- Je sais peu de chose sur Minerva, mais elle n'a pas eu une vie facile… à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione sursauta au nom de la meurtrière. Qu'est-ce que cette folle avait encore bien pu faire ?

- Ce que je vais te dire ne dois pas sortir de cette pièce. Si je te raconte cela, c'est pour que tu comprennes que le passage à vide de Minerva n'a aucun rapport avec toi.

La jeune femme le promit, et le loup garou put continuer.

- Bellatrix… se vante toujours des actions qu'elle commet. Ses principaux auditeurs sont les membres de sa famille. Sirius…

À ce nom, la voix de Lupin se brisa. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua.

- Sirius et moi étions encore à Poudlard et c'est là que tout a commencé. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, Minerva et Bellatrix étaient amies. Elle était préfète en chefélève de serpentard et je peux te promettre que c'était l'une des plus fréquentables. À l'époque, personne ne savait qu'elle était une folle sanguinaire. Tout le monde s'y est laissé prendre. Sauf Sirius. Pour une fois que ce pauvre Patmol avait raison…

Hermione écoutait avec intérêt. Mais elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

- Un soir de juillet, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter et moi fêtions dignement nos résultats d'aspics. La soirée était relativement bien arrosée. Patmol racontait je ne sais quelle blague de mauvais goût à James quand un hibou entra dans l'appartement des futurs Potter. Sirius devint blanc en remarquant que le parchemin était scellé du sceau des Black. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il décacheta la lettre en tremblant. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la missive, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Il s'excusa auprès de nous et transplana aussitôt.

- Un problème avec sa famille ?

- En fait, c'était un de ses cousins qui jouait le sorcier méprisant au sang pur pour récupérer des informations et les transmettre à Sirius. Et ce soir là, je peux te dire que Patmol n'aurait jamais voulu recevoir cette lettre. Elle annonçait que Minerva avait retrouvé ses parents au manoir McGonagall, sauvagement assassinés. Et ce crime portait la signature de Bellatrix.

Hermione retint un cri d'horreur.

- Cela a fait la une des journaux de l'époque, les McGonagall étant une vieille famille sorcière. Vous comprenez qu'elle ait quelques difficultés à revenir au manoir. Mais apparemment, Bellatrix s'est aussi occupé de ça…

La gryffondor serra les poings. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de démolir cette pâle copie d'être humain. Remus regarda affectueusement la préfète et comprenait son état de nerf.

« Et encore Hermione, si tu savais… Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée là. Cela fait 21 ans précisément que Lestrange fait de la vie de Minerva un enfer… »

° °

Ca vous a plu ? Alors, quelques reviews please !

Bisous,

Link


	9. Des choses à cacher, Minerva ?

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu énormément de travail. Je ne fais pas de rar, car j'ai une réunion à préparer. Mais la prochaine fois, promis ! en totu cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews, elle m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Petite minute pub : allez lire les fics de Ankou, et celle de ma toute nouvelle collaboration avec Olympe Maxime sous le pseudo Olympe Maxime et Link !

Bisous

Chapitre 9 : Des choses à cacher, Minerva ?

La matinée passa vite. Lupin faisait tout pour changer les idées de sa jeune amie, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle chercherait à savoir ce que Lestrange avait fait endurer à la directrice de gryffondor. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne pouvait y penser sans un frisson d'effroi et de dégoût. Quand on la connaissait, Minerva était la générosité et la gentillesse incarnée. Comment pouvait-on s'acharner avec autant de violence sur une telle personne ? Remus se souvint très bien d'un soir, où Sirius avait transplané en panique chez le loup garou. Ils avaient à peine dix neuf ans à cette époque. Remus n'avait jamais vu Patmol aussi choqué. Le jeune homme était au bord de l'hystérie. Le loup garou servit un whisky à son meilleur ami.

- Si tu savais Lunard… Cette femme est ignoble. Et dire que c'est ma cousine… avait gémit l'animagus.

Le loup garou posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune Black. Il savait que Sirius estimait beaucoup le professeur McGonagall. C'était leur directrice de maison, et tous les gryffondors, plus particulièrement les maraudeurs, lui vouaient une admiration sans limite.

- Bellatrix sait où se situe son appartement londonien. Ne me demande pas comment... Quand McGonagall est rentrée ce soir, elle a trouvé une mare de sang. Son chat avait été accroché à la porte d'entrée, éviscéré…

- Par Merlin…

Remus eut un haut le cœur. Qu'avait donc bien pu faire la directrice adjointe pour subir les foudres de Bellatrix ?

- Comment va-t-elle ? finit par demander Lupin.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu sais, son chat était la seule chose qui lui restait de ses parents… Assassinés eux aussi par cette garce venue de l'enfer !

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un long gémissement. S'il croisait un jour sa cousine, il vengerait son professeur. Oh oui ! Elle le paierait.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un est avec elle ?

- Mon cousin m'a dit que Dumbledore l'avait rejoint dès que possible. Mais je ne sais pas où elle est en ce moment.

- Il faut prévenir James. Nous irons la voir demain tous ensemble. Je pense qu'Albus a dû l'emmener à Poudlard.

Les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard soupirèrent. À ce moment, ils étaient loin d'imaginer ce que pouvait vivre leur ancienne directrice de maison.

Lupin sortit de ses sombres pensées en sentant le regard d'Hermione posé sur lui.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs…

- Je vois ça Remus. Ce n'est pas grave. À quoi pensais-tu, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Je ressassais de vieux souvenirs, rétorqua l'ancien professeur avec un maigre sourire.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la cuisine.

- Je pense que le Professeur McGonagall ne devrait plus tarder à présent…

Minerva était dans la cuisine du manoir Black. Devant elle, un verre de whisky à moitié vide. En face, Dumbledore regardait sa collègue, l'air inquiet.

- Ça va aller Minerva ?

- Comment voulez vous que ça aille, Dumbledore ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Ça fait plus de vingt ans que je subis les exactions de cette folle. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller la retrouver et de la tuer…

- Si… Tu le sais très bien…

Le professeur de métamorphose s'adossa à la chaise et ferma les yeux. Oui, le souvenir était douloureux, violent.

Quand elle avait retrouvé son chat exterminé de cette façon, elle avait perdu toute raison. Un morceau de parchemin était coincé dans les intestins de l'animal. « Tu sais où je suis… » était inscrit avec le sang du félidé. Minerva serra nerveusement sa baguette et transplana. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait devant la cabane abandonnée à Pré- au-Lard. La nuit venait de tomber, et on n'y voyait pas à trois mètres. Cependant, La directrice adjointe n'eut pas la bêtise de jeter le sort lumos. C'était se faire repérer à coup sûr. Elle avança prudemment, prête à attaquer à tout moment, quand une voix froide retentie dans l'obscurité.

- Bonsoir Minerva…

- Black, murmura l'animagus en se retournant lentement.

- Je vois que ta mémoire est intacte. Tu sais, ce lieu est pour moi magique et inoubliable.

- J'aurai mieux fait de me casser une jambe le jour où j'y suis allée avec toi, répliqua froidement Minerva.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu dis… Tu mérites la fessée !

- Parce que tu crois être en mesure de me donner une correction, Bella ? N'as-tu donc rien appris de notre dernière rencontre ? Je serai toujours meilleure que toi…

- Ça dépend du domaine… Prépare-toi à mourir !

- Et tu crois y arriver seule ? ricana le professeur en tendant sa baguette.

- Mais qui te dis que je suis seule ?

Minerva sentit son estomac se contracter. Plusieurs personnes apparurent, toutes cagoulées. Bellatrix ricana.

- Le stupide courage des gryffondor ! Mais il faut plutôt appeler ça de l'inconscience !

Elle regarda McGonagall avec dégoût, et lui tourna le dos.

- Débarrassez-vous d'elle, et ramenez-moi son cadavre ! finit-elle par dire aux autres mangemorts.

- Reste-là, salope et affronte-moi, si tu l'oses. C'est bien les serpentards, tous des lâches !

Bellatrix s'arrêta, puis se retourna, arborant un sourire sadique.

- Bien, si tu arrives à défaire mes amis, je te ferai l'honneur de t'achever.

Minerva ne perdit pas de temps. Elle pointa le ciel de sa baguette et murmura une incantation en hébreu.

- La directrice de gryffondor va vous faire une démonstration de magie noire…

Soudain, des dizaines d'éclairs s'abattirent sur le sol. Quelques mangemorts furent touchés, s'écroulant immédiatement, le corps fumant, carbonisé. Le professeur profita de la lumière vive pour compter les survivant.

« Dix… Ça va pas être facile… Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas solidaires. Ils sont prêts à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues entre eux pour avoir la chance de me tuer. Autant profiter de cela…»

Les survivants se regroupèrent. Un homme assez imposant jeta le sort stupefix. Minerva contra le sort et lança immédiatement le sortilège d'entrave. L'homme évoluait à présent au ralenti. Mais le professeur n'eut pas le temps de contempler son œuvre, les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres lançaient à leur tour des sortilèges, dont nombre d'impardonnables. Minerva plongea derrière un arbre pour éviter les éclairs de lumière qui voulaient l'atteindre. Elle reprit son souffle et repassa à l'attaque. Elle réussit à mettre deux autres mangemorts hors d'état de nuire, mais n'avait pas vu l'attaque que Bellatrix lui lançait par derrière. McGonagall se retrouva au sol, privée de l'usage de son bras droit.

- Sale garce ! Espèce de lâche… grognait l'animagus tentant de se relever.

Bellatrix s'approcha d'elle et lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac. La directrice adjointe ne lui fit pas le plaisir de crier.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, Minerva. Adieu ! ricana Lestrange.

- On se retrouvera, je te le jure… grogna le professeur.

- Tuez-la rapidement. On se revoit chez le Maître.

La mangemort transplana, laissant ses collègues s'occuper de sa proie.

- On va s'amuser un peu… ricana un des hommes.

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. La vue brouillée par le sang, McGonagall ne savait plus le nombre de ses assaillants. Elle sentait ses os se briser, sa peau s'ouvrir, son sang s'écouler. Elle allait perdre conscience quand une lumière vive apparue. Les adeptes du Lord Noir se trouvèrent soudainement expulsés sur plusieurs mètres. Minerva tourna la tête doucement et un maigre sourire vint éclairer son visage. Dumbledore s'approchait d'elle, de sa démarche sûre. Sa baguette était encore levée, et il dégageait à coup de pied les mangemorts qui rampaient vers lui.

- Venez Minerva, je vous ramène à Poudlard…

- Je suis désolée Albus… murmura le professeur.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être… Ils ne vous ont pas raté. Pomfresh va vous remettre sur pied.

Albus souleva doucement son amie, qui gisait dans une mare de sang, et transplana vers la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

- Minerva ?

- Excusez-moi, Dumbledore… J'étais ailleurs.

- Je comprends…

Le directeur la regardait sérieusement par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lunes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle paiera.

- MAIS QUAND ? Dites-moi, Albus, quand ? cria Minerva.

Le directeur eut un air attristé. Cela fait plus de vingt ans maintenant qu'il voyait sa collègue souffrir, se renfermer et il ne pouvait rien faire. Enfin, ce n'était pas exact… Il aurait pu tuer Bellatrix depuis longtemps, mais il savait que seule Minerva devait le faire. Mettre un terme à des années de souffrance.

- Excusez-moi, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter… murmura le professeur de métamorphose.

- J'en aurai fait autant à votre place. Comment va miss Granger ?

- Elle était très secouée ce matin, mais je pense que la compagnie de Lupin devrait lui changer les idées.

- Je le pense aussi. Où voulez-vous aller maintenant ?

Minerva ne répondit rien, indécise. Pas à Poudlard. C'était évident. Même si Hermione adorait l'école, elle avait besoin de vacances, d'une vraie coupure. Place Grimauld ? Non. La jeune femme avait mal accepté la mort de Sirius.

- Nous allons rester dans mon appartement londonien.

- C'est trop dangereux… répliqua Dumbledore.

- Je ne pense pas. Black ne pensera jamais à cet endroit. Pour elle, je n'y remettrai jamais les pieds. Et je dois dire que s'il n'y avait pas cette situation, elle aurait raison.

Les deux professeurs se turent un instant.

- Comment a-t-elle su que j'étais en Écosse avec Hermione ?

- En fait, Harry n'est pas encore au point en occlumancie. Le lendemain de l'attaque chez les Granger, il est venu me voir, paniqué pour son amie. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant qu'elle était en sécurité avec vous. Et malheureusement, Voldemort a eu l'idée de pénétrer son esprit hier soir. Il a donc chargé Bellatrix de vous retrouver, ce qu'elle a fait sans mal… Je suis désolé Minerva, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'agir. Avec l'Ordre, nous sommes arrivés trop tard.

Dumbledore ne voulut donner les détails de leur arrivée : le manoir était en train de s'effondrer, et des hectares de bois étaient en feu.

McGonagall se leva et plissa sa robe.

- Je vais retrouver miss Granger. Nous nous revoyons à la rentrée Dumbledore. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez besoin d'aide.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire cela. Bonne journée, Minerva.

Le professeur allait transplaner, quand le directeur le retint une minute.

- Une dernière question… Je vous trouve… étrange en ce moment.

- J'ai des circonstances atténuantes, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Non, je veux dire… Vous semblez bien vous entendre avec Miss Granger ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Rien… Oubliez. À bientôt, professeur.

Minerva haussa les sourcils. Que voulait insinuer son ami ? Elle disparut en un craquement sonore, pressée de retrouver son élève, voir si elle allait mieux.

En effet, Remus avait eu raison. McGonagall arriva vers 13 heures, avec un sachet de provision. Lupin fut invité à partager le déjeuner, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Avant de partir, Remus prit la préfète à part.

- Hermione, je sais que tu es très attachée à Minerva. Contacte-moi si tu vois qu'elle ne va pas bien. Je peux te faire confiance.

- Évidemment… murmura l'élève.

- Et n'hésite pas à en faire de même pour toi.

L'ancien professeur prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'étreignit un court moment.

- Professeur McGonagall, j'ai été ravi de vous revoir.

- De même Lupin. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir.

- À bientôt.

Le sorcier transplana, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête. Hermione regarda son professeur dans les yeux, et cette dernière fit de même. Minerva fut troublée par le regard que lui lançait la préfète. Se reflétaient de la douleur, de la compréhension et… de la complicité. Était-ce vraiment cela ? Ou un sentiment que Minerva refusait de nommer ?

- Je vous avais promis un cours de magie noire. Vous êtes partante, Hermione ? demanda l'aînée sans détourner ses yeux de ceux de la préfète.

- Avec plaisir… répondit la jeune femme.

Hermione passa l'après-midi la plus intéressante de sa vie. Cette matière était réellement passionnante. En plus, l'appartement était incartable, la gryffondor put s'exercer librement, sous l'œil attentif de McGonagall. Quand le soir arriva, elles dînèrent légèrement et le professeur, après avoir fait la vaisselle, partit se mettre au lit. La gryffondor se doucha rapidement et alla rejoindre son aînée. Elle éteignit la lumière et s'allongea à une distance raisonnable de la plus âgée. Tout comme la veille, Hermione ressentit le besoin irrésistible de dormir contre son professeur. Elle tergiversa un long moment, ne voulant céder à cette pulsion incontrôlable. Finalement, cette envie prit le dessus. Elle se réfugia dans les bras protecteur de Minerva. Cette dernière, déjà endormie, fut étonnement conciliante, cherchant elle aussi le contact. Hermione, le bras posé négligemment sur la poitrine de l'aînée, partit rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Minerva s'écroula littéralement sur le lit. Elle n'avait jamais été autant fatiguée. Elle s'enfonça sous les draps et se mit la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle voulait tuer Black, corriger l'erreur qu'elle avait faite treize ans auparavant. Elle l'avait au bout de sa baguette et… Non, surtout ne pas y penser. Ce qui est fait ne peut être changé. À ce moment, McGonagall se surprit à vouloir qu'Hermione soit à ses côtés. Elle rêvait de la sentir contre elle, de pouvoir l'enlacer et…

« Oh non, pitié ! Je deviens folle… »

Elle inspira profondément. Le sommeil allait bientôt la gagner. Elle n'eut le temps que de murmurer le prénom de sa protégée avant de s'endormir.

Voilà, suite au prochain numéro ! Et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir !

Bisous,

Link


	10. Introspection

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai encore eu une panne de pc... Wahou wahou, je suis heureuse ! Bon bref, je me dépêche, et je me remercie tous mes revieweurs ! Bisous à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Introspection.

McGonagall se réveilla en baillant. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé. Elle retint un grognement : elle avait encore dormi collée contre son élève. Mais qu'elle était donc cette nouvelle manie ? Minerva grogna. Elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Hermione.

« Mon Dieu… Dans quelle situation me suis-je encore fourrée ? »

Mais depuis quand ? Ces fichus sentiments s'étaient emparés d'elle progressivement. Après une analyse froide et objective, quasi scientifique, elle était sûre d'avoir déjà succombé aux charmes de la préfète, le jour de la première métamorphose animagus. Peut-être même dès le pathétique massage de Rogue. Pour ce qui s'était passé avant, elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant ? Elle n'était pourtant pas myope à ce point ?

Elle ne pouvait tomber amoureuse de son élève. Cette relation ne devait pas voir le jour, sinon, elles risquaient toutes les deux de gros ennuis. Que ce soit à Poudlard, ou ailleurs. Bellatrix se frotterait les mains d'une telle nouvelle, et en profiterait pour faire d'autres dégâts. Elle retint un sanglot. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur elle ? Elle voulait être heureuse, mais le bonheur n'était apparemment pas pour elle. Et puis, il y avait près de quarante ans d'écart entre elles, alors, ce n'était pas sérieux.

« Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. Hermione ne ressent pas la même chose. Je dois rester naturelle, et ça me passera d'ici quelques temps… » pensa-t-elle, un peu amère.

Cependant, elle n'eut le cœur de se dégager de l'étreinte de la gryffondor. Sentir la main de la préfète sur sa poitrine donnait à Minerva des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées. La chaleur d'un corps, la douceur de la peau, la sensualité des baisers échangés…

« Merde, faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à ça… » se sermonna-t-elle.

La préfète ouvrit les yeux, et leur regards de croisèrent.

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur, mais garda les yeux fermés. Elle sentait le corps de McGonagall contre elle, et elle se délectait de cette situation. Elle se surprit à en vouloir plus. Elle désirait, au plus profond de son corps, poser ses lèvres sur celles de son aînée, de parcourir de ses mains les courbes féminines de Minerva. Elle eut un coup de chaleur à ses pensées.

« Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? » pensa-t-elle.

Elle sentait que McGonagall était réveillée, mais elle avait besoin de rester dans ses bras.

« J'ai bientôt 16 ans… Enfin, officiellement, car, avec le retourneur de temps, je vais vers mes 17. Ce sont sûrement mes hormones…. »

Elle se gifla mentalement. Comment pouvait-elle se mentir aussi impunément ? Les hormones, et puis quoi encore ? Elle était… tombée amoureuse de Minerva. Ça y est, elle se l'était dit !

« Punaise, je suis dans une belle merde… »

Qu'allaient dire sa famille et ses amis ? Non, elle ne pouvait être amoureuse d'une femme, c'était impossible.

« Je suis Hermione Granger, fille de moldus, préfète de gryffondor, et hétérosexuelle de mon état… »

La dernière partie sonnait faux.

« Mon Dieu, je suis lesbienne… Non, aucunement. Ça ne peut m'arriver à moi. Ce n'est pas normal… Il en est hors de question. La prochaine fois que je vois Harry, je lui roule une pelle, je couche avec, et on verra qui est lesbienne, non mais… »

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ça ne se ferait pas. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait sentir que les lèvres de Minerva sur les siennes, elle voulait connaître la sensation du corps de son professeur contre le sien, la chaleur de ses mains sur sa gorge et… Non, ne pas pensez à ça ! De toutes façons, McGonagall était le prototype de l'hétéro pure et dure, alors autant mettre un croix sur une relation éventuelle. Hermione avait un nœud à la gorge. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était dans une impasse. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Minerva. Elles se regardèrent intensément.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait ? » pensèrent-elles.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'arrivaient à détourner les yeux.

Vous avez bien dormi ? finit par demander McGonagall en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte, au grand damne d'Hermione.

Oui, merci… Et vous ? répondit la préfète avec un grand sourire

De même…

« Elle ne se doute de rien, tant mieux… » pensa le professeur.

« Super conversation, y'a rien à dire… » songea Hermione, amère en se levant.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où elles prirent silencieusement leur petit déjeuner. Cependant, toutes deux vivaient une lutte intérieure. Les deux femmes se retenaient de se jeter au cou de l'autre.

« Il faut raison garder… » se martela intérieurement la directrice adjointe.

Hermione, finit par dire l'animagus, je vous propose de finir ce matin le programme de métamorphose de sixième année. Si nous avons le temps, nous commencerons celui de septième année.

La jeune femme acquiesça, et elles passèrent dans le salon.

La matinée fut studieuse, ainsi que l'après-midi. Cependant, il y avait une certaine tension entre le professeur et son élève. Elles ne savaient quel comportement adopter. Le dîner se passa aussi silencieusement que le déjeuner et quand elles se couchèrent, il ne se passa pas cinq minutes avant qu'Hermione ne se blottisse dans les bras de Minerva. Cette dernière, trop heureuse de la situation, ne la rejeta pas, loin de là.

Le mois d'août s'écoula lentement. Hermione faisait des progrès extraordinaires, que ce soit en magie blanche ou noire. La jeune femme montrant des prédispositions intéressantes pour la magie sans baguette, McGonagall se fit un plaisir de lui inculquer les bases.

Le professeur, pour tenter de chasser l'envie qu'elle avait d'embrasser son élève, chargeait les journées, et toutes deux se trouvaient épuisées le soir venu. Cependant, Hermione avait remarqué les regards que portait sur elle Minerva, les mains qui se posaient sur les siennes. Au début, elle avait pris cela pour de l'affection. Mais elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était bien plus que cela. La préfète avait profité de l'absence de son aînée pour un après-midi sur le chemin de Traverse pour penser librement à cela.

« Minerva est donc amoureuse de moi… » songea Hermione en posant son cinquième parchemin de sortilèges avancés.

Elle avait un immense sourire. Elle s'était faite à l'idée d'aimer McGonagall. Elle ne pensait pas être lesbienne, ça elle se le refusait, mais aimer juste une femme, pas n'importe laquelle, était acceptable. Et savoir que son professeur portait les mêmes sentiments lui rendait moins pénible cette acceptation. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de faire une « déclaration » à sa directrice de maison. En fait, elle ignorait comment procéder. Le peu de film à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait vu avec sa mère lui donnait la nausée. Elle trouvait cela pathétique, ridicule. Elle ne se voyait pas approcher son professeur, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main, se mettre à genoux et lui déclarer sa flamme. Et puis quoi encore… Non, elle verrait bien le moment venu, rien ne servait de précipiter les choses.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva flânait sur le chemin de Traverse, à la recherche des fournitures scolaires de son élève. Elle avait la liste en main et rayait au fur et à mesure des achats. Elle avait déjà tous les livres, les parchemins vierges et les plumes neuves. Ne manquait plus que le nécessaire à potion et le chaudron en étain neuf. En voyant les prix demandés par l'apothicaire, son sang d'écossaise ne fit qu'un tour ;

Mais il prend ses clients pour Crésus, l'autre charlatan ? s'exclama-t-elle en pleine rue. Je vais lui dire ma manière de penser…

Elle rentra la mine renfrognée dans le magasin, prête à taper le plus beau scandale de sa vie. Quelques minutes plus tard, des hurlements se firent entendre de la boutique, éloignant les clients potentiels. Cependant, McGonagall ressortit victorieuse en ayant eu un rabais de 15.

Non mais, quelle bande de voleurs, ces fabricants de soupes… Celui qui m'arnaquera n'est pas encore né, foi de McGonagall !

Il était temps pour elle de rentrer, mais elle appréciait ce petit moment de solitude. Elle avait envie de s'asseoir à la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur et de déguster un thé, le temps de réfléchir aux évènements qui chamboulaient sa vie. Après tout, elle pouvait prendre une petite demi-heure ! Elle choisit une table relativement bien ensoleillée et commanda sa boisson chaude préférée, ne pouvant se permettre en ces lieux de déguster un bon whisky pur feu. Tom lui apporta rapidement sa tasse et elle lâcha quelques pièces de bronze, sans pourboire évidemment. Le serveur ne s'en offusqua pas. Il connaissait la directrice adjointe depuis des années et si cette dernière ne donnait jamais plus que la somme indiquée sur l'addition, elle lui offrait chaque année une bouteille de scotch qui valait un an de son maigre salaire de restaurateur.

Minerva dégustait lentement le nectar amer. Évidemment, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Hermione. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les regards appuyés que la jeune femme lui lançait subtilement. Il suffisait que l'une des deux fasse les premiers pas et… Non, ne pas y penser. Si elle s'engageait avec Hermione, cela durerait longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une relation avec une élève de Poudlard. La première et dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé… Elle ne préférait pas s'en souvenir. D'ailleurs, elle en subissait encore les conséquences.

Elle soupira et finit rapidement sa boisson. L'envie de se promener encore un peu avant de rentrer se fit cruellement sentir. Elle fit un peu de lèche-vitrine pour se changer les idées, mais une ombre près de l'Allée des embrumes attira son attention. Elle sortit sa baguette doucement et marcha lentement dans cette direction. Elle arriva rapidement à l'endroit dit, mais n'y trouva personne. Elle regarda autour d'elle, inquiète.

Bonjour Minerva… murmura une voix froide derrière elle.

Le professeur se retint de sursauter et un frisson glacé lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

Black… J'aurais dû savoir que c'était toi, marmonna la directrice adjointe entre ses dents.

« Foutu courage gryffondor ! J'aurai mieux fait de me casser… »

Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer. Enfin, pas aujourd'hui, du moins. Je venais juste aux nouvelles… continua doucement la mangemort.

Pauvre folle !

Ce n'est pas gentil de me parler comme ça… fit semblant de pleurer Bellatrix. Comment va Hermione ? Un beau brin de jeune fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne t'approche pas d'elle, sinon je te tue.

Pauvre Minerva, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas. Tu as déjà eu l'opportunité, souviens-toi… Déjà 13 ans !

McGonagall inspira doucement. Oui, elle avait déjà eu Bellatrix au bout de sa baguette...

* * *

- Professeur McGonagall ! Venez vite !

Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans son bureau. L'animagus posa la copie qu'elle venait de corriger et attrapa vivement sa baguette.

Que se passe-t-il, Dumbledore ?

On vient de retrouver les Londubat, rendus fous, sous doloris. Les Lestrange…

Minerva se leva d'un bond. Son visage était fermé, et son aura magique grandissait à vue d'œil.

On y va… dit-elle froidement.

Dumbledore acquiesça, et tous deux disparurent, emportés par Fumseck.

Un contingent d'aurors les attendait sur place, ainsi que deux médicomages.

Que voulez-vous faire, Minerva ? demanda Albus après avoir observé la scène.

Je pars avec les aurors à la recherche des Lestrange. Je pense qu'il serait plus sûr que vous surveillez Sainte-Mangouste.

Le directeur acquiesça, tandis que sa collègue se dirigeait vers le chef du bataillon d'auror.

Professeur McGonagall, salua ce dernier. J'aurai aimé vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances…

De même, John. Vous avez une idée d'où se trouvent les mangemorts ?

Un de nos agents les a vu à quelques lieux d'ici.

Bien, allons-y immédiatement. Qu'on en finisse.

L'auror donna la position approximative à ses collègues, et tous transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans un champ qui venait tout juste d'être labouré. Il faisait nuit noire, et l'air été humide en ce début du mois de novembre. Quelques aurors jetèrent le sort lumos, et tous aperçurent, au loin deux personnes. Minerva identifia immédiatement Bellatrix.

RENDEZ-VOUS ET VOUS AUREZ LA VIE SAUVE ! hurla le chef des aurors.

JAMAIS ! Notre maître est vivant ! À nous de le retrouver ! répondit Rodulphus.

Vous savez qu'il a été détruit par Harry Potter ! Continua John.

Les Lestrange se mirent à rire.

On y va… murmura l'auror. Vous deux, vous passez par la droite, dit-il à ses collègues. Vous trois, vous attaquez par la droite. Le professeur McGonagall et moi ferons l'offensive de face. Faites tous attention. Ils sont fous, et n'ont plus rien à perdre…

Les sorciers se mirent en position, et foncèrent sur le couple mangemort. Ces derniers réagirent immédiatement en envoyant plusieurs impardonnables. Quelques aurors tombèrent à terre, morts ou évanouis. Minerva ne regardait pas autour d'elle. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Bellatrix. Enfin, le reste du contingent arriva au corps à corps. McGonagall accapara immédiatement sa némésis.

Tiens, Minerva… Tu t'es remise de la mort de tes parents ?

Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait… Experlliarmus !

Le combat faisait rage entre les deux femmes. Les sorts s'enchaînaient avec rapidité, augmentant dans la violence. Cependant, après plusieurs minutes, McGonagall finit par prendre l'avantage. Bellatrix était acculée, essoufflée. Le professeur désarma rapidement son ancienne élève et la tenait en joue, tandis que les aurors maîtrisait avec difficultés Rodulphus.

Allez, tue-moi Minerva… Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

La directrice adjointe tenait sa baguette fermement, sans trembler. Elle voulait le faire. Jeter pour la première fois de sa vie un impardonnable. Mettre fin aux agissements de cette folle.

Vas-y, dis-le… Avada Kedavra, et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi…

L'animagus leva sa baguette, prête à lancer le maléfice mais au dernier moment, elle la rabaissa. Non, elle ne pouvait pas la tuer, sa raison l'en empêchait. Elle détourna les yeux de la femme.

Tu es lâche, Minerva… Tu ne pourras jamais me tuer. C'est dommage, car je continuerai à faire de ta vie un enfer….

Tu iras à Azkaban, répondit froidement la directrice des gryffondors.

Et tu crois que ça m'empêchera de te nuire ?

McGonagall ne répondit pas. Elle jeta un stupefix à la mangemort qui se trouva immobilisée sur le sol.

Emmenez-là… dit-elle à deux aurors. J'espère qu'elle recevra le baiser du Détraqueur.

Elle laissa les sorciers s'occuper des deux mangemorts et transplana pour Ste-Mangouste.

* * *

- Je me souviens très bien, Black, finit par dire le professeur. J'aurais du t'achever cette nuit-là.

Oui, mais tu n'as pas pu, et tu ne pourras jamais… Réfléchis bien à ses paroles. Nous nous reverrons bientôt…

Minerva entendit un bruit de transplanage et soupira. Elle resta quelques minutes, immobile, puis disparut à son tour.

* * *

Alors, vous en savez plus déjà ? Mais le mystère Minerva n'est pas encore totalement éclairci ! Pour la suite, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !

Bisous,

Link9


	11. Dernier jour de vacances

Et une autre update ! Punaise, j'arrête pas aujourd'hui ! Toujours pas de rar, car je suis vraiment speed ! Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review !

Chapitre 11 : Dernier jour de vacances

Quand Minerva arriva dans l'appartement, Hermione sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Son professeur avait le visage fermé et elle semblait passablement choquée. La jeune femme se retint de la prendre dans ses bras et s'approcha doucement.

- Vous allez bien professeur ? demanda la préfète.

- Non, rassurez-vous. Juste une rencontre imprévue… En tout cas, j'ai vos fournitures.

Le professeur posa les paquets sur la table et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, sous le regard triste de la jeune femme.

Minerva s'adossa contre un des murs et se mit à pleurer. S'en était trop pour elle. Deux mois qu'elle se retenait de craquer maintenant. Pourquoi Bellatrix s'acharnait-elle à hanter sa vie de cette manière ? Que lui avait-elle donc fait ? Elle porta les mains à son visage ruisselant de larmes et s'assit à même le carrelage.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione ne savait que faire. Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir McGonagall dans cet état. Finalement elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea sûrement vers son professeur. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, tout en lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes. Minerva se laissa aller contre son élève, elles restèrent là un long moment. La directrice reprit ses esprits et sécha ses larmes. Elles se relevèrent et l'élève rompit l'étreinte. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et la jeune femme put lire de la gêne mélangée à la honte dans ceux de son aînée.

- Je suis désolée Hermione, je n'aurai jamais dû me laisser aller…

- Je vous en prie professeur, vous aviez l'air d'en avoir besoin depuis un bon bout de temps…

McGonagall haussa les sourcils, surprise.

- Euh… je vous propose d'aller au cinéma, ça vous changera les idées… poursuivit la jeune femme.

- Je n'y suis jamais allée, c'est l'occasion…

La préfète prêta des vêtements moldus à son aînée. Cette dernière, plus grande, dut jeter quelques sortilèges pour qu'ils soient à sa taille. Une fois habillées, elles se dirigèrent vers la première salle obscure venue. Hermione hésitait entre plusieurs films, tandis que Minerva grattait quelques livres au fond de sa poche. La jeune femme se tâtait entre le dernier Walt Disney, un film d'action à gros budget et sans scénario, un film dramatique où tout le monde se suicide à la fin de la séance, un porno bien crade, et Bridget Jones 2. Hermione avait adoré le premier volet et se dit que cela amuserait son professeur. Après avoir pris deux tickets (Minerva essaya d'en marchander le prix), elles pénétrèrent dans la salle. Hermione jeta un regard autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette séance. Les deux femmes prirent place à la rangée du milieu, bien en face de l'écran. Quelques bandes annonces et publicités défilèrent à l'écran mais la préfète ne les écoutait pas. Elle s'efforçait de répondre aux questions de son professeur.

- Comment les moldus font-ils un film ? Je n'ai qu'un concept assez vague…

- En fait, ils enregistrent les mouvements et les voix des acteurs grâce à une caméra. Ensuite, ils impriment le tout sur une bande magnétique. S'il y a besoin, ils créent des effets spéciaux grâce à un ordinateur et ils les intègrent au film. Quand tout est fini, ils multiplient la bande pour les distribuer au cinéma.

Minerva haussa les sourcils.

- Oui, bon, ce n'est pas une explication très professionnelle, j'en conviens.

- Passons… Et que raconte Bridget Jones ? interrogea la directrice adjointe.

Hermione retint un rire.

- En fait, Bridget Jones, c'est une célibataire londonienne blonde complètement cruche. Il ne lui arrive que des ennuis avec les hommes, son travail, ses amis. Elle est à moitié alcoolique, fume comme un pompier. Sa pire crainte : devenir vieille fille, mourir seule dans son appartement pour qu'on retrouve son corps trois semaines plus tard par deux dobermans.

La jeune femme n'eut le temps d'en dire plus, le film commençant. Après quelques minutes, elle se réjouissait ! Il était encore mieux que le premier. Mais ce qui fit le plus rire Hermione, c'est d'entendre Minerva grommeler toutes les cinq minutes : « Mais quelle gourde ! ».

- Ça vous plait, professeur ? murmura l'élève à l'oreille de son professeur.

- C'est amusant… Ça me rappelle la jeunesse de Sybille… chuchota à son tour McGonagall.

Hermione frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de son aînée sur son cou. Elle inspira profondément et retourna son attention sur le film. Elle ne sut jamais si Minerva plaisantait au sujet du professeur de divination.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Hermione eut envie d'hurler contre l'écran. Une espèce de petite garce super bien foutue, brune, avec des jambes d'au moins un mètre vingt essayait de séparer Jones et Darcy pour se taper ce dernier.

- SALOPE ! finit par craquer la jeune femme.

- Miss Granger ! s'exclama McGonagall, outrée.

Excusez-moi, professeur… Mais cette… fille m'énerve. Je déteste les personnes qui veulent piquer les mecs des autres.

Minerva regarda sa protégée avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Les apparences ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous verrez à la fin du film. Maintenant, taisez-vous, ou c'est dix points de moins à gryffondor !

Hermione se renfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras. Son professeur avait-elle deviné la fin du film ? Son regard glissa et elle observa discrètement son aînée. C'est la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans des vêtements moldus et elle sourit. Minerva portait une chemise blanche un peu large, dont les manches étaient retroussées, un jean bleu un peu délavé, qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses. Hermione se surprit à penser qu'elle les trouvait magnifiques. Pour achever le tableau, la directrice adjointe portait des converses noires que la jeune femme avait réussi à retrouver dans les affaires que Dumbledore lui avait apportées plus tôt dans l'été. Si Harry et Ron voyaient McGonagall dans cette tenue, ils n'en croiraient pas leurs yeux. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le film et les minutes qui suivirent furent ponctuées par plusieurs éclats de rire. Franchement, plus le temps passait, plus la pauvre Bridget ne s'améliorait pas.

Le dénouement arriva enfin. Bridget était face à la femme toute en jambe. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione de voir que cette bombe était en train de rouler une pelle à l'héroïne blonde.

- Ça alors ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Elle observait avec fascination ce baiser. C'était le premier qu'elle voyait entre deux femmes. Ça avait l'air doux, intense… Elle se demandait ce que ça ferait d'embrasser Minerva. Hermione tourna légèrement la tête et vit que son professeur la regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le trouble de son élève.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit ! murmura-t-elle avec un air de triomphe.

- En effet, je ne m'y attendais pas… Comment avez-vous su ?

- Disons que je connais le genre humain…

Elles se regardaient à présent intensément.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais… » pensa Hermione.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de son professeur. Cette dernière parut surprise mais cela n'arrêta pas la préfète. Elle se pencha comme au ralenti vers les lèvres de Minerva. Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Soudain, la salle s'éclaira, et les quelques personnes qui assistaient à la projection se levèrent. Le film était fini. Hermione se recula vivement et retira sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle détourna son regard de celui de Minerva, honteuse. Un silence gênant s'installa. McGonagall finit par le rompre en proposant de rentrer pour dîner. La préfète acquiesça, trop heureuse que l'aînée ne lui demanda pas d'explication sur son comportement.

Le dîner finit, Hermione rassembla ses affaires, pendant que McGonagall faisait de même.

« Elle allait m'embrasser… » pensait le professeur en mettant sur un cintre la robe de sorcier prévue pour la rentrée du lendemain.

Elle aurait voulu que cela se fasse. Quand Hermione s'était penchée vers elle, elle avait failli passer sa main derrière le cou de la jeune femme pour précipiter le geste. Elle savait que c'était fou, dangereux, inconcevable, mais elle avait vraiment désiré ce baiser. Hermione la rendait folle d'amour, de désir, autant de sentiments qu'elle avait refoulés depuis longtemps. Cependant, la raison prit le dessus de ses réflexions. Elle allait devoir repousser Hermione dès la rentrée et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Tandis que son élève était sous la douche, elle se coucha, la mort dans l'âme. Elle maudissait la terre entière. Si Voldemort était mort, si Bellatrix ne représentait pas un tel danger, elle pourrait vivre cette relation. Mais la situation était telle qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de risquer la vie de sa protégée. Elle s'endormit profondément, n'entendant pas Hermione s'allonger à ses côtés et se blottir dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, la journée passa rapidement. Hermione assista à un échange impressionnant de hibou entre Dumbledore et McGonagall sur la sécurité de la voie neuf trois quart ou sur le trajet du Poudlard express, les points sensibles du parcourt où les attaques étaient possibles. Plusieurs fois, Minerva dut transplaner plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Pendant ce temps, la préfète révisa ses cours, sur le coup des seize heures, elle passa son uniforme. Une heure plus tard, le professeur vint la chercher.

- Nous y allons. Vous êtes prêtes ?

- Oui professeur, répondit doucement Hermione.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous apprendre à transplaner…

Hermione sourit et ramassa ses affaires, triste. Ses vacances prenaient fin. Elle les regrettait déjà. Certes, elle était heureuse de revoir ses amis mais ses moments privilégiés avec Minerva étaient bel et bien terminés. À moins que…

McGonagall s'approcha de son élève, et lui prit doucement la main. Elle les fit transplaner pour Pré-au-Lard. Hermione se serra contre son professeur durant le transport. Une fois arrivées au village sorcier, elles se séparèrent avec regret. Elles marchèrent lentement en direction de Poudlard. Elle passèrent les grilles du collège et traversèrent le parc.

Le cœur de la préfète se serra. Elles étaient enfin arrivées. L'élève leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son professeur. Était-ce son imagination ou son aînée avait l'air aussi triste qu'elle ?

Allez, la suite bientôt !

Bisous, Link


	12. Pulsion incontrôlée

C'est la journée des updates ! Et des RAR !

Paradise Nightwish : Enfin le nouveau chap ! Désolée pour le retard ! Bonne lecture et merci pour la review !

Olympe MAxime : Hey Hey ! MA grande, j'ai uploadé notre Herm/Minerva ! Alors, heureuse ? mdr Merci pour ta review, et à tout sur le net !

Grind : Merci pour la review. Bonne lecture !

Ankou : Bisous ma grande, et à bientôt !

Titus de mystique : De la frustration, il y en aura encore ! MAis tu verras. Bisous !

MAnion : Non, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'étais morte de rire au ciné ! Merci pour la review et gros bisous !

Lazuli :C'est un film à voir, il est génial ! Bisous et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Pulsion incontrôlée**

"Nous voilà arrivées, Hermione… "murmura Minerva devant l'imposante porte de l'école de sorcellerie.

La préfète acquiesça, et toutes deux pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Elles arpentèrent les couloirs, jusqu'à la salle commune de gryffondor. Arrivées devant la grosse dame, le professeur et son élève se regardaient, sans mot dire. Au bout d'un long moment, ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence.

"Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai vécu le plus bel été de ma vie…" dit doucement la gryffondor.

"J'en suis ravie Hermione. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour cette année. Au moindre problème, vous savez que la porte de mon bureau vous est toujours ouverte", répondit le professeur avec un sourire.

Le silence se réinstalla, ni l'une ni l'autre ne sachant quoi dire.

"Je vous vois à la répartition ?" demanda McGonagall.

"Avec plaisir…"

McGonagall allait partir quand la préfète la retint.

"Professeur ! Vous avez oublié de me communiquer le mot de passe."

"En effet, veuillez m'excuser. C'est « Licorne azurée »."

"Merci beaucoup…"

La gryffondor donna le mot de passe tandis que le professeur s'éloignait. Soudainement, la jeune femme se mit à courir en direction de l'animagus, qu'elle eut vite fait de rattraper. Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de McGonagall, cette dernière se retourna, surprise. La préfète prit son courage à deux mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Minerva. Cette dernière n'eut aucune réaction, trop interloquée par l'audace de son élève. Hermione se décolla et partit sans un mot dans sa salle commune, laissant la directrice adjointe dans un état d'hébétude. Elle resta un long moment immobile, puis partit lentement, comme anesthésiée, vers la grande salle dans laquelle l'attendait Dumbledore.

Hermione se jeta sur son lit et enfonça la tête dans son oreiller. Elle avait osé ! Elle avait réalisé ce qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait embrassé son professeur et c'était encore plus magique que dans ses rêves. Maintenant, il fallait attendre la réaction de la principale intéressée. Et la gryffondor espérait de tout cœur qu'elle serait positive. Elle resta un moment pensive, puis se leva pour rejoindre ses amis qui devaient être arrivés. Quand elle arriva devant Harry et Ron, ces derniers ne l'avaient jamais vu avec un sourire aussi éblouissant. Le trio entra dans la grande salle, suivi par nombres d'élèves. Dumbledore les gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux et les invita d'un geste de la main.

"Comment s'est passé ton été ?" demanda prudemment Ron.

"Étonnement bien. Et vous ?"

Harry et Ron lui racontèrent leurs vacances, l'entraînement avec Remus et le professeur Rogue. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé leur temps entre place Grimauld et le Terrier.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été chez McGonagall…" Elle est comment ? demanda Harry.

"Elle est vraiment sympathique, tu ne peux pas imaginer… J'ai appris énormément de choses à son contact."

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de McGonagall et des nouveaux élèves. Hermione jeta un regard appuyé à son professeur, mais cette dernière ne le remarqua pas. Le choipeaux fit sa chanson et fut applaudi par l'ensemble des élèves. Cependant, pour la première fois de son existence, la préfète des gryffondors n'écouta pas un mot de ce babillage.

"Hermione…" murmura Harry. "Je n'ai pas compris la chanson… C'est encore un avertissement ?"

"Je me fous éperdument de cette diarrhée musicale ! J'ai autre chose en tête…"

La préfète retourna à sa contemplation passive et ne remarqua pas l'air outré de ses amis gryffondors. Albus annonça le retour du professeur Lupin, qui assurera à nouveau les classes de DCFM, ce qui ravit la préfète.

Enfin, le repas put commencer. Ron s'empiffra comme à son habitude, Harry discutait ave Ginny et Lavande. Hermione essaya plusieurs fois de capter le regard de la directrice adjointe, mais sans succès. Cette dernière discutait avec Dumbledore. La jeune femme joua le tout pour le tout. Quand arriva le dessert, elle se servit quelques fraises, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de crème fouettée. L'élève trempa négligemment le fruit dans la chantilly, pour lécher sensuellement cette dernière par la suite, les yeux droits dans ceux de Minerva. Cette dernière remarqua immédiatement ce manège, malheureusement, quelqu'un d'autre le remarqua aussi. Le professeur Rogue eut subitement très chaud.

« Ca y est, je la tiens… » pensa Hermione en prenant une deuxième fraise.

« La salope, elle m'allume ! » songea Rogue avec délice.

« Mais elle est inconsciente ! Qu'elle mette un néon « Je vous drague, vous me voyez ? », ça sera moins voyant ! » se dit Minerva en buvant son jus de citrouille cul sec.

Heureusement pour le professeur de métamorphose, le repas prit fin, et Dumbledore expédia son discours.

« La chasse à la McGonagall est ouverte… » pensa la préfète en se levant.

"Hermione, tu peux m'aider pour les nains ?" demanda Ron.

"Débrouille-toi ! De toutes façons ils ont ton âge mental, vous allez bien vous entendre…"

La gryffondor remarqua que Minerva s'était éclipsée par la grande porte. Aussi elle se mit à la traquer discrètement. Pas de chance, elle était suivie de près par Rogue.

Au détour d'un couloir, Hermione aperçut l'objet de son désir. Elle accéléra le pas et attrapa le professeur par le bras.

"Miss Granger, veuillez me lâcher… Immédiatement !" déclara froidement McGonagall sans se retourner.

"Enfin, professeur, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Hermione, perturbée.

"Vous êtes complètement inconsciente ? Ce que vous faites est très dangereux. Vous êtes poursuivie par les mangemorts et je suis membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. S'ils nous savent proches, ils peuvent viser l'une pour atteindre l'autre…"

"Mais nous sommes plus que proches, Minerva…"

"Continuez comme ça, et je retire des points à Gryffondor !"

Hermione, dans un geste typiquement gryffondor, se jeta au cou de son professeur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Minerva, une fois la surprise passée, repoussa son élève.

"Combien de points en moins ?" demanda la préfète avec un petit sourire.

"CINQUANTE POINTS EN MOINS ET UNE RETENUE D'UNE SEMAINE !" hurla le professeur, perdant son sang froid.

"Avec vous ?" interrogea la préfète.

"Non, avec moi…" siffla une voix.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour trouver le professeur Rogue.

"Professeur McGonagall, vous me piquez mon rôle. Le maniaque de la retenue abusive, c'est moi…" ajouta-t-il.

"Professeur Rogue, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !"

"Tout ce qui concerne Hermione me regarde…" répliqua le maître des potions.

"Hermione ? Et depuis quand vous permettez vous de telles familiarités ?"

"Depuis que Miss Granger et moi sommes un peu plus que professeur élève."

McGonagall retint un toussotement. Hermione s'étrangla carrément.

"J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire…" intervint la préfète.

"Mais dîtes-le que vous voulez être avec moi !" ajouta Rogue, confiant.

"Je ne le voyais pas comme ça…" dit prudemment la gryffondor.

"J'ai oublié le romantisme, il est vrai. Passez me voir demain soir, pour dîner en tête à tête !"

"Miss Granger est en retenue avec moi demain soir, ainsi que tous les autres soirs de la semaine. Je crains qu'il ne vous faille reporter ce… charmant dîner !" ajouta McGonagall avec un rictus de dégoût. "Miss Granger, retournez dans votre salle commune."

L'élève ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit. Cependant, quand elle passa près de Rogue, ce dernier lui mit une main au cul. Hermione eut un petit cri aigu, et décampa.

"Professeur McGonagall, vous marchez sur mes plates-bandes. Elle est chasse gardée."

"Décidemment, vous n'avez rien compris… Miss Granger n'est pas pour vous," soupira Minerva.

"On verra !"

"Il n'y a rien à voir. Ce que veut faire Miss Granger de sa vertu n'est absolument pas mon problème."

"Parce qu'elle est vierge ?" demanda-t-il de manière perverse.

Minerva ne releva même pas la remarque dotée d'un machisme sans nom et s'éloigna.

"De toutes façons, elle est hétéro, vieille peau !"

"JE NE SUIS PAS VIEILLE !" rétorqua McGonagall.

"Mais vous reconnaissez être un pot ! Venez me voir quand je n'aurai plus de chaudron. J'arriverai sûrement à concocter un très bon remède contre la douleur des ménopausées avec vous. Après tout, c'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleures soupes."

La directrice adjointe ne répondit pas et s'engouffra dans ses appartements. La journée avait été longue et la soirée éprouvante. Mais que cherchait donc Hermione ? Elle se coucha, et mit un certain temps à s'endormir. De vieux souvenirs la hantaient, et ils étaient loin d'être agréables.

Hermione gagna la salle commune de gryffondor, plus déprimée que jamais. Pourquoi Minerva agissait-elle ainsi ? Le professeur devait sûrement être épuisée après la cérémonie de la rentrée et il est vrai qu'une discussion dans un couloir n'a rien d'aguichant, Surtout quand Rogue pointe le bout de son nez crochu. La préfète, en passant son pyjama, prit une décision. Elle parlerait à sa directrice de maison demain soir, après le repas, pendant sa retenue. Elle se coucha, ne prêtant pas attention aux babillages de Parvati et Lavande, ces dernières parlant de leurs futurs proies masculines.

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, Hermione était déterminée. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement de son dortoir et prit une longue douche bien chaude. Elle mit ensuite son uniforme, épingla sur sa robe de sorcière son insigne de préfète et gagna rapidement la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver son professeur. Elle s'assit à table, la mine boudeuse, et se servit un mug de café. Elle fut rejointe rapidement par Harry et Ron, et ces derniers remarquèrent que leur amie n'était pas d'humeur à parler.

Minerva se réveilla en sursaut. Sa nuit avait été agitée. Elle se leva, tremblante et essuya quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Pourquoi est-ce que ces satanés souvenirs l'envahissaient maintenant, alors qu'elle avait réussi à les refouler pendant plus de quinze ans ? Elle prit une douche bien froide et essaya d'effacer de sa mémoire les deux yeux noirs qui l'avaient hantée toute la nuit. Le professeur s'habilla de son habituelle robe verte émeraude, enferma ses cheveux noirs dans un impeccable chignon et se coiffa du chapeau assorti. Elle sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Albus pour récupérer les emplois du temps des élèves. Elle prit son temps pour rejoindre son collègue. Moins elle passerait de temps dans la grande salle, mieux ce serait. Elle ne désirait pas revoir Hermione pour le moment, car elle ne savait pas quel comportement adopter. Cependant, elle se souvint qu'elle avait donné une semaine de retenue à son élève. « Mince, encore un problème à gérer… ». Elle frappa trois coups secs à la porte du directeur de Poudlard et ce dernier lui demanda d'entrer.

"Bonjour professeur McGonagall ! Quelle belle journée ! Un bonbon au citron ?"

Minerva retint une réplique acerbe. Décidemment, aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour.

"Vous avez l'air contrarié, je me trompe ?" continua Albus en regardant sa directrice adjointe par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune.

"Les emplois du temps sont-ils prêts ?" demanda sèchement le professeur de métamorphose.

Dumbledore lui tendit le sac de parchemins. Minerva regarda automatiquement l'emploi du temps des gryffondors de sixième année. Chaque rentrée était identique, ils commençaient par un double cours de potions avec les serpentards. Son cœur rata un battement, deux heures de cours de métamorphose ? McGonagall leva les yeux vers Albus. Ce dernier souriait. Il était évident qu'il avait tout manigancé. Soupçonnait-il quelque chose ? Minerva ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble et quitta la pièce pour la grande salle, suivie de son collègue qui lui vantait le mérite des bonbons moldus.

Hermione entendit que les conversations se faisaient moins bruyantes. Elle leva le nez de son café et sourit légèrement. Minerva venait d'entrer, accompagnée de Dumbledore. Les deux professeurs s'attablèrent et commencèrent leur petit déjeuner. Hermione se força à ne pas regarder continuellement Minerva, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses amis. Cependant, vint le moment où le professeur se leva pour distribuer les emplois du temps. La gryffondor bondit de son banc et marcha vers sa directrice. Cette dernière sembla ne pas la remarquer et commença sa distribution.

"Puis-je vous aider, professeur ?" demanda Hermione une fois à la hauteur de l'enseignante.

"Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, Granger, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide."

Hermione retourna à sa table, déçue à un point inimaginable. McGonagall arriva quelques minutes plus tard près des gryffondors, et posa négligemment un parchemin près de la préfète, sans lui accorder un regard. L'élève, le cœur lourd, le déplia. Un maigre sourire éclaira son visage. Elle commençait l'année avec deux heures de métamorphose. Hermione se leva de table, attrapa son sac et sortit de la grande salle sous l'air éberlué de ses amis. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est le regard douloureux qu'avait le professeur qui observait sa protégée quitter les lieux le pas lourd.

* * *

Une petite review ? A bientôt,

Link9


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody !**

Bon, update rapide car je suis au bureau. Pas de rar, car ma sup tourne autour de mon bureau, tel un vautour qui lorgne une charogne… mdr

Bisous à tous mes revieweurs, et un merci du fond du cœur !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Premier cours et premières difficultés.**

Minerva regagna ses appartements. Il était près de midi, elle avait eut une matinée éprouvante. Le cours avec les sixièmes années n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il lui avait été difficile d'ignorer Hermione pendant deux heures, de faire croire qu'elle était une élève comme les autres, rien de plus. La directrice adjointe s'allongea sur son lit. Elle n'avait plus cours de la journée et aucune copie à corriger. Elle adorait les débuts d'année : emplois du temps léger, quasiment pas de travail. Mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer, vu son niveau d'exigence par rapport à ses élèves. Elle ferma les yeux, et ne sentit pas le sommeil la gagner.

Le professeur était à son bureau, et travaillait sur son prochain cours. Quelques coups légers furent frappés à sa porte. Elle intima d'entrer et eut le souffle coupé. Son amante était là, devant elle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, son chemisier était entrouvert sur un soutien-gorge vert émeraude. Minerva se leva promptement et ferma magiquement la porte. L'élève s'approcha sensuellement de son professeur et l'embrassa avidement.

"Tu m'as manqué, Minerva… C'était horrible aujourd'hui, de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras."

"Pour moi aussi Bellatrix…" assura la jeune enseignante en serrant contre elle l'élue de son cœur.

"A cette heure, il n'y a plus grand monde dans les parages. Une petite balade dans le parc, au clair de lune, te tenterait-elle ?"

"Avec plaisir ma chérie."

Les deux femmes sortirent discrètement du château et se promenèrent près du lac, main dans la main. Minerva respirait à plein poumon l'air frais de cette belle nuit de mai. Elle se sentait heureuse auprès de la préfète en chef. Bellatrix Black, brillante élève de septième année de serpentard, était la seule personne qui pouvait faire oublier à Minerva les problèmes de la guerre. Chaque jour, Voldemort gagnait de la puissance et terrorisait le monde entier. Mais Black avait une insouciance réconfortante. L'animagus ne s'en rendit pas compte mais leurs pas les avaient conduites à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Bellatrix s'arrêta, serra son professeur dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Soudain, Minerva se sentit tirer par une force inexplicable. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Bellatrix se décolla d'elle, et recula, passablement effrayée.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda l'élève.

"Je ne sais pas…" murmura McGonagall en sortant sa baguette.

Un rire glacé se fit entendre et des ombres bougèrent au fond de la salle. L'animagus rapporta son regard vers son élève et fut estomaquée. Cette dernière avait perdu son air apeuré, pour gagner un comportement de démente. Elle souriait de manière démoniaque, et se joignait au rire.

"Bellatrix, que t'arrive-t-il ?" demanda Minerva, inquiète.

Pour seule réponse, la préfète sortit un masque de sa poche et le posa sur son visage. Le professeur crut hurler. Elle connaissait parfaitement ce déguisement. Elle était dans le repère des mangemorts et sa petite amie lui avait tendu un piège. Elle retint un sanglot.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?" murmura l'animagus.

"Mon maître te voulait !" répondit Black en riant.

"En effet…" siffla une voix froide. "Alors c'est toi, la fameuse McGonagall, le bras droit de Dumbledore, ce crétin sénile !"

Minerva se redressa, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

"Je suis bien la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, directrice de l'honorable maison de Gryffondor, professeur de métamorphose. Et je suppose que vous êtes Voldemort."

Le Maître des Ténèbres s'était approché. Il était à présent parfaitement visible. Le professeur eut un frisson d'horreur. Cette peau aussi pâle que celle d'un cadavre, ces yeux rouges comme injectés de sang et cette puissance qui émanait de lui. Définitivement, elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter. Cependant, les sbires étaient faibles. Pour la plupart, c'était des gamins à peine sortis de l'école. Elle se concentra et extériorisa sa force magique. Au bout de quelques secondes, plusieurs mangemorts reculèrent, impressionnés.

"Pas mal pour une gryffondor. Vous êtes une sang pur ?"

"Pourquoi me poser la question ? Vous devez le savoir."

Voldemort haussa les sourcils. Il se retourna vers ses fidèles et avança près de la seule porte de sortie.

"Tuez-là !" articula-t-il de sa voix froide et métallique. "Malefoy, Black, venez avec moi…"

Les deux mangemorts cités firent une révérence et suivirent leur maître à une distance raisonnable.

"BLACK !" lança Minerva. "Nous nous retrouverons, et je te ferai payer !"

Bellatrix se retourna, fixa son professeur et lui fit un sourire de démente.

"On se reverra en enfer, amour !"

Et elle quitta la pièce en riant avec Malefoy. Les cinq mangemorts restant s'approchèrent du professeur.

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous… Partez maintenant et vous aurez la vie sauve."

Les cinq ombres se regardèrent, et ricanèrent.

"J'ai des cours à assurer demain. J'ouvre le bal. Stupéfix !"

Le mangemort visé évita aisément le sort, mais fut frappé immédiatement par un sort de dislocation. Ses deux bras furent arrachés et il s'effondra en hurlant dans une marre de sang. Les quatre mangemorts restant commencèrent alors à attaquer. Minerva se transforma en chat pour gagner en rapidité et se jeta sur le visage d'un des fidèles. D'un coup de patte, elle lui arracha son masque et lui creva les yeux avec ses griffes. Ce dernier lâcha sa baguette pour porter ses mains à son visage en sang. McGonagall reprit forme humaine rapidement et récupéra la baguette au sol. D'une main elle lança un experliarmus à un mangemort qui voulait lui lançait l'Avada Kedavra et de l'autre, un sort de mémoire modifiée. Le premier mangemort évita le sort de désarmement, mais le deuxième s'écroula au sol, crispant ses doigts sur ses tempes, en hurlant un flot de paroles inaudibles. Il était en plein cauchemar. Le dernier sbire regardait autour de lui avec terreur. Il se ressaisit et lança un doloris sur la gryffondor. Cette dernière fit un mouvement avec ses deux baguettes, créant un mur magique. Le sort fut absorbé. Courageux mais pas téméraire, le mangemort s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Minerva ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de prévenir son maître. Elle leva ses deux baguettes, prononça une formule à voix basse et un éclair de lumière rouge frappa le fugitif en pleine poitrine. La respiration coupée, il s'écroula à terre, convulsant sous la douleur.

Le professeur contempla l'étendu du massacre qu'elle avait créé. Cependant, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur. Les bruits de la bataille avaient dû avertir d'autres larbins. Minerva transplana au moment où Bellatrix arrivait en courant. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant, et les yeux de la serpentard promettaient une mort certaine pour le professeur. Ce que Minerva ne savait pas à l'époque, c'est que ce regard meurtrier serait lourd de conséquences.

Quand elle arriva aux grilles de Poudlard, la directrice des gryffondors se sentait épuisée. Elle poussa difficilement la lourde porte et marcha lentement en direction du château. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se coucher et de se réveiller avec Bellatrix à ses côtés, pour voir que les événements de la soirée n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle marchait avec difficulté, tentant de refouler sa douleur. Minerva était quelqu'un de pragmatique. Aussi elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Bellatrix avait feint l'amour, l'avait trompé pour l'attirer dans un piège mortel. A cette pensée, son cœur se brisa. Elle aurait voulu mourir, car la souffrance et la trahison étaient insupportables. Des bruits de pas la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux et vit Dumbledore se précipiter vers elle.

"Où étiez-vous, Minerva ?" demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

Le professeur de métamorphose détourna les yeux. Elle ne pouvait regarder son ami en face. Elle se sentait souillée, trahie.

"Elle m'a tendu un piège. C'est une mangemort, Dumbledore…" murmura la directrice adjointe.

Albus prit sa collègue dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui. Ils restèrent là, un long moment, Minerva pleurant sur l'épaule de son ami.

McGonagall ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle soupira nerveusement et se redressa sur son lit. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle avait dormi deux heures. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une pensine noire, légèrement poussiéreuse. Un observateur externe aurait pu dire qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis bon nombre d'années. McGonagall prit sa baguette et fit glisser quelques pensées dans le réceptacle. Et dire que ce n'étaient pas les pires souvenirs ! Quelques minutes plus tard, soulagée, elle sortit de ses appartements pour gagner les cuisines de Poudlard. Son ventre criait famine, puisqu'elle avait sauté le déjeuner. En chatouillant la poire qui permettait d'accéder aux cuisines, elle se jura qu'à son prochain face à face avec Black, cette dernière mourrait. Elle allait entrer quand elle reconnut, arrivant au loin, une lueur rouge.

« Flitwick… Et apparemment, c'est urgent. »

Minerva se mit à courir en direction de la salle de classe de son collègue, jurant contre toutes ses personnes qui se liguaient pour l'empêcher de se restaurer.

Hermione eut du mal à être attentive pendant le cours de sortilège, et cela pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'elle avait déjà vu le programme cet été et que entendre les explications une deuxième fois l'ennuyait prodigieusement. La seconde étant évidemment le comportement qu'avait eut Minerva pendant la matinée ; froide, distante. Si elle n'avait pas été juste, on aurait pu croire à une parfaite réplique du professeur Rogue. D'ailleurs, Neville tremblait de peur en sortant du cours de métamorphose, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée en six ans. Harry et Ron, qui n 'avaient pas remarqué le changement d'humeur de leur directrice, discutaient de la composition de l'équipe de Quidditch et faisaient des plans de diverses tactiques à utiliser selon les différentes équipes. Hermione agita sa baguette et fit l'exercice qu'avait demandé Flitwick. Ce denier enchanté par la réussite de la préfète, accorda de manière trop enthousiaste pour les serpentards présents, 20 points à gryffondor. La jeune femme soupira et retourna à la contemplation perdue du mur de la salle de classe. Cependant, un petit ricanement la fit se retourner.

"Alors sang de bourbe, on a bien travaillé pendant les vacances ?" demanda Malefoy avec un rictus.

"Ta gueule Malefoy…" répliqua Ron entre ses dents.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas. Elle avait autres choses à penser. Mais Malefoy, déterminé à faire sortir de ses gonds la préfète, ne lâcha pas prise.

"La petite gryffondor s'est fâchée avec la vieille McGonagall on dirait ? Tu as mal fait tes devoirs de préfète ? Tu vas te faire gronder ? Il paraît que tu as une retenue ce soir avec elle…"

"Mais tu veux pas lui foutre la paix", coupa Harry en jetant un regard furieux.

Hermione serra les poings et ravala une remarque acerbe.

"Ton pauvre moldu de père doit se retourner dans sa tombe de pouilleux", ajouta le serpentard de manière perverse.

La gryffondor perdit tout son sang froid ainsi que toutes raison. La hargne et la colère qui l'habitaient depuis deux mois refirent surface. Elle se leva d'un bond et en un geste sec et précis, pointa de sa baguette sur le front du préfet. Harry et Ron tentèrent de s'interposer mais la préfète les gratifia d'un regard féroce. Ce dernier déglutit en voyant l'air froid de la gryffondor. Le silence s'installa dans la salle de classe. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tous les élèves attendaient de voir ce qui allait se produire.

"J'ai appris des sorts qui te feraient vivre tes pires cauchemars, des incantations qui te feraient regretter d'être né, des sortilèges tellement douloureux que tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de les subir. Je pourrais te donner des hallucinations, te rendre fou ou faire des actions qui te feraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête."

"MISS GRANGER !" cria Flitwick, en attrapant le bras de son élève. "Veuillez laisser monsieur Malefoy."

"T'as entendu ce qu'a dit le prof ? Laisse-moi, Granger…" couina le serpentard.

Le professeur avait beau tenté de dévier la baguette de la préfète, il n'y arriva point. On eut dit que son bras était forgé en acier. Malefoy était blanc comme un linge, tout comme la majorité des élèves.

"Hermione, fais pas de bêtise…" commença Harry.

"T'inquiète pas pour moi", répondit froidement la préfète.

Flitwick, n'arrivant à faire changer d'avis la jeune femme, agita sa propre baguette. Une forte lueur rouge se dégagea et quitta la pièce rapidement. Il tenta un experlliarmus sur la gryffondor mais le sort fut bloqué par un mur. Le professeur de sortilège fut surpris. Où donc l'élève avait pu apprendre ça ?

McGonagall, à la stupeur des élèves, entra dans la salle avec humeur. La directrice adjointe fut estomaquée de la situation. Hermione avait déployé toute sa puissance. C'était impressionnant et le professeur prit enfin compte de l'étendu des progrès de sa protégée. Cette dernière tenait en joue Malefoy et était à deux doigts de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Les yeux de la directrice croisèrent ceux de Flitwick et elle sut qu'il fallait employer la manière douce. Minerva jeta un regard appuyé à son collègue.

"Le cours est fini. Veuillez quitter la salle calmement…" dit le directeur des serdaigles.

Les élèves présents attrapèrent leurs affaires sans un bruit et sortirent précipitamment de la salle. Harry et Ron firent mine de rester mais McGonagall, d'un geste autoritaire, leur fit signe de déguerpir. Ces derniers ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et partirent en courant.

"Professeur, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plaît ?" demanda doucement McGonagall.

Flitwick acquiesça, quitta la pièce en fermant la porte. McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Ce dernier était terrorisé, et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

"Miss Granger, veuillez baisser votre baguette, je vous prie…"

Hermione ne semblait pas entendre. Elle fixait le serpentard sans cligner des yeux.

"Hermione, vous m'entendez ? Laissez-le partir, nous allons discuter", poursuivit l'animagus.

"Si tu savais ce qu'il a osé dire…" murmura l'élève.

Si McGonagall fut surprise du tutoiement soudain, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

* * *

**Une petite review pour l'auteur ? Merci et à bientôt,**

**Link9**


	14. rapports tendus

Hello everybody !

Voilà le chap suivant. Je asis, ça a été long, mais il est là !

Titus de mystique : Mais tous les serpentards sont des enculés ! Je n'en dirai pas plus... Et pour McGo, ne t'inquiète pas, elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Bisous

Manion : Bravo d'avoir deviné ! Tu as gagné le droit d'être surnommée Mme Trelawney ! Mdr Allez, gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Jwulee : Merci très chère !

Violette ou ceresse : Ca, c'est clair, faut pas l'emmerder Hermione. Hey ce petit saliguaud de Drago va s'en prendre, passe moi l'expression, plein la gueule. Bisous et bonne lecture.

Olympe : Bisous ma grande, et merci pour ta review. Courage avec ta patronne ! Bisous

Mina13 : LOL Si je veux g'épouser ? Ma foi... j'ai déjà trois demadnes avant toi, donc si tu veux patienter trois divorce, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mdr Allez, bonne lecture, et bisous sur la fesse gauche !

Ankou : Merci pour ta review ma grande. Tu connais déjà la fin de l'histoire, c'est pas juste ! Mdr. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

Tyto27 : Merci pour ta review, je suis toute némue ! Mdr Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Gros bisous !

Miliem : Et un autre chap pour la demoiselle, un ! Mdr. Bon, heureuse ? Gros bisous, et à plus dans le bus !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : rapports tendus**

- On va en parler, mais laissez-le, reprit doucement McGonagall.

- Ouais, Granger, fais ce que ta directrice d'ordonne, joue la bonne préfète ! nargua Malefoy, qui ne voulait perdre la face devant McGonagall.

Hermione appuya sa baguette sur la gorge du serpentard, se dernier couina.

- Ta gueule, la fouine…

- Tu seras renvoyée ! Mon père…

- Taisez-vous Malefoy ! sécha McGonagall. 20 points de moins pour serpentard et une retenue si vous continuez ! À moins que je ne laisse miss Granger s'occuper de vous…

Le préfet jeta un regard suppliant au professeur. Cette dernière reporta son attention sur Hermione.

- Tu me parles de discuter, alors que tu fais tout pour m'éviter… répliqua Hermione entre ses dents.

- Ecoutez Hermione, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour discuter de cela. Laissez partir Malefoy et je vous promets…

McGonagall s'interrompit devant le regard interrogateur de Malefoy. Le professeur hésita à jeter un oubliette à l'élève, mais se retint. Pour le moment, le plus important était de contrôler Hermione. Il fallait l'attaquer sur ses points sensibles.

- J'aimerai ne pas avoir à vous retirer votre fonction de préfète… commença le professeur.

L'élève ricana.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous ! répondit la préfète. Même Azkaban à perpétuité ne pourrait me retirer la joie d'avoir écrasé cette larve.

Hermione articulait chaque mot, comme pour savourer leur sens. McGonagall profita de ce moment d'absence pour tenter d'arracher la baguette de la main de son élève. Quand Hermione sentit le bout de bois glisser le long de ses doigts, elle se ressaisit et tira de toutes ses forces.

- Malefoy, partez ! s'exclama McGonagall tandis qu'elle retenait la préfète.

Le préfet se leva de son siège et commença à courir en direction de la porte de sortie. Hermione réussit quand même à lui coller une droite en plein visage. Un craquement se fit entendre : c'était le nez du serpentard, qui doublait de volume à vue d'œil. Cependant, il quitta la pièce sans prendre le temps d'essuyer le sang qui coulait. Hermione fixa son professeur. Une colère sourde l'envahissait. Elle haïssait en ce moment précis son mentor, qui lui avait empêchée de se venger de cinq années de mépris et d'injures.

- POURQUOI ? hurla l'élève.

Une gifle sonore fit taire la jeune femme. Hermione regarda son professeur avec un air absent, se rendant lentement compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Un long moment se passa, puis la préfète éclata en sanglot. McGonagall posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa protégée. Cette dernière se blottit dans les bras de son professeur et pleura de plus belle. Minerva hésita un instant sur la conduite qu'elle devait tenir, mais ne résista pas longtemps. Elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de la gryffondor et la serra contre elle.

- Il a insulté mon père… balbutiait Hermione entre deux sanglots.

La directrice adjointe caressait les cheveux de la préfète. Et c'est dans cette position que Dumbledore les trouva. Ce dernier avait l'air triste, et son visage reflétait une grande inquiétude.

- Miss Granger, vous allez mieux ? demanda le directeur d'une voix douce.

Hermione quitta les bras de McGonagall et sécha ses larmes en acquiesçant.

- Soyez tranquille, vous ne risquez rien. Malefoy père ne fait plus parti du conseil administratif de l'école, et le professeur Flitwick m'a assuré qu'il n'avait rien vu…

La préfète eut l'air surprise.

- Sur ce, j'aimerai vraiment que vous alliez vous reposer à l'infirmerie pour la fin de la journée.

La jeune femme opina de la tête.

- Bien, Minerva, accompagnez-la.

La directrice retint un regard noir et sortit de la salle avec son élève. Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie se passa dans le silence. Pomfresh se précipita sur la gryffondor et la mit au lit. McGonagall jeta un dernier regard à sa protégée et partit sans un mot. Hermione regarda son professeur s'éloigner, retenant un sanglot. Sa tête tomba lourdement sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit rapidement, épuisée nerveusement.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une tête rousse lui souriait doucement.

- Ginny ?

- Salut Hermione ! C'est dommage, tu aurais ouvert les yeux deux minutes plus tôt, tu aurais vu Harry et Ron…

La préfète se redressa et s'adossa à son oreiller. Son regard parcourut la salle, et elle fut déçue de ne pas y voir Minerva.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda la cinquième année.

- Non… En fait, si, mais ce n'est pas important.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment, expliqua Hermione. Bon, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Tu as vu Pomfresh ?

- Je vais la chercher…. Soupira la plus jeune des Weasley.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'infirmière arriva, elle examina rapidement l'élève et après moult recommandations, elle la laissa partir. Hermione ramassa rapidement ses affaires et quitta avec plaisir l'infirmerie. Ginny, pendant le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune, essaya d'entamer plusieurs fois la conversation mais en vain. Elle n'avait apparemment aucune envie de parler et arborait une mine renfrognée qui aurait rendu vert de jalousie le professeur Rogue.

Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, son visage s'éclaira, ce que Ginny remarqua aussitôt. Le professeur McGonagall marchait rapidement en direction de son bureau, les bras chargés de parchemins et de livres.

- Attends-moi deux petites secondes, veux-tu ? demanda Hermione à la rousse avant de rejoindre la directrice adjointe.

- Oui, pas de problème… grommela la cinquième année tandis que son amie s'éloignait.

- Professeur McGonagall ! s'exclama la jeune femme en courant.

Minerva se retourna et regarda la préfète. Son visage ne reflétait ni sympathie, ni colère. Aucune expression, à part peut-être un ennui profond, ce qui fit mal à la jeune femme.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Miss Granger ?

- Je… Je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure.

- Je vous en prie, rétorqua froidement Minerva.

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déçue.

- Comment pourriez-vous me décevoir, puisque je n'attends rien de vous.

Cette réplique coupa le souffle d'Hermione. Elle se sentait anéantie.

- Au fait, j'annule votre semaine de retenue. Je pense que vous avez autre chose à faire. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne soirée Miss Granger.

Le professeur s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, laissant son élève abasourdie. Cette dernière retint un sanglot. Pourquoi Minerva agissait-elle ainsi ?

- Ça va, Herm ? demanda Ginny qui venait de s'approcher doucement.

- Oui… Il le faut… murmura Hermione.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de craquer. Elle se mit à sangloter dans les bras de son amie qui se retrouva démunie. Elle n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans cet état et elle ne savait que faire.

- Pourquoi agit-elle comme ça ? pleurait l'aînée.

- Tu parles de qui ? demanda doucement Ginny en serrant la préfète contre elle.

- De Minerva… répondit la sixième année.

La rousse en eut le souffle coupé. Avait-elle bien compris la situation ?

- Hermione, tu es amoureuse du professeur McGonagall ? demanda la plus jeune des Weasley.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers ceux de son amie.

- Malheureusement, je crains que oui…

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Vous en revoulez ? Dorothée ! Arianna, les musclés ! Excusez, c'est un disfonctionnement de la courbe du temps, j'ai été happée par une relan d'année 80, désolée. Bon, pour la suite de cette histoire, une petite review ? Merci d'avance, bon week-end,

Link9


	15. Minerva à tout prix !

Bonsoir à tous !

Une uploade rapide, avec les rar !

Tyto27 :Si Minerva est aussi dure avec Hermione c'est pour la protéger, et en faire de même pour elle par la même occasion. Mais ca ne va pas durer ! Bisous

Jwulee : Voilà la suite ma belle !

Mi-ange-mi-démon : Je suis pas un lapin rose… GRRR !

Titus de Mystique : Ouais, t'as raison, vous saurez tout ça dans la suite ! Bisous mon grand !

Mina13 : Minerva a-t-elle eu une conversation avec Bubus ? Non, pas encore, mais ça va venir… Bisous !

Grind : Voilà la suite !

Angelhp : Merci pour ta review ! La fic est déjà finie, je poste au fur et à mesure, selon mon emploie du temps. Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Minerva à tout prix !**

Ginny emmena son amie dans la salle commune. Elles s'assirent dans un coin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et Hermione raconta en détail son été. A la fin du récit, la rousse était abasourdie.

- Et bé, je ne la savais pas comme ça, notre McGonagall…

Hermione sécha ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle avait mal à la tête d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Mais tu es tombée sur la bonne personne, Herm' ! s'exclama Ginny enjouée. Les histoires de cœur, ça me connaît. Je vais t'aider, et d'ici peu, notre directrice se traînera à tes pieds.

L'aînée sourit péniblement, et avec ses yeux rouges, l'effet était plutôt minable.

- Avant toute chose, nous devons nous restaurer…continua la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Pas de problème, je sais où se trouvent les cuisines…

Elles quittèrent la salle commune pour les cuisines de Poudlard, où elles furent bien reçues par les elfes de maison. Le ventre plein, il s'agissait maintenant de trouver un plan d'action.

- Bon, je sais ce que tu vas faire. Elle t'ignore ? Fais-en de même. Elle ne le supportera pas…

- Tu en es sure ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est une gryffondor. Elle a sa fierté !

Les lèvres de la rouquine s'étirèrent en un sourire machiavélique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et, au pire, si ça ne fonctionne pas, il y a d'autres moyens de faire succomber une femme…

Minerva regagna ses appartements et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle se gifla mentalement. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi inhumaine avec Hermione ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, il fallait qu'elle en rajoute. Le professeur se maudissait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

« Arrête de te mentir ! Tu pourrais sortir avec Hermione, mais tu n'as pas le courage. Tu es faible, Minerva. », lui dit une petite voix.

McGonagall secoua la tête. Par sa faute, ses parents étaient morts, et elle n'avait su les protéger de la folie meurtrière de son ex. Comment pouvait-elle garantir la sécurité de son élève ?

Elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha, tentant de chasser ses sombres pensées.

Une semaine passa à Poudlard. La routine s'était installée pour tous. Cependant, McGonagall remarqua que le comportement d'Hermione était étrange. Cette dernière semblait l'éviter, l'ignorer. En cours, elle était certes polie, mais c'était le strict minimum. Ce comportement blessait le professeur, mais elle se raisonnait en se disant que c'était le mieux à faire.

- Hermione, on peut te parler ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son devoir d'arithmancie. Harry et Ron s'assirent à côté de leur amie, visiblement inquiets.

- On te trouve… bizarre depuis la rentrée. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, rassurez-vous, mentit Hermione. C'est juste que j'ai eu un été… difficile.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Harry en posant sa main sur celle de la préfète.

- Non, pas pour le moment. C'est encore trop récent. Mais merci.

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent à la gryffondor, et partirent à un entraînement de Quidditch.

Hermione soupira. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait Minerva, elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, faire courir ses doigts dans la chevelure noire…

« Ne pense pas à ça, et concentre toi ! » songea-t-elle.

Elle replongea dans son travail d'arithmancie. Seuls ses devoirs et sa fonction de préfète lui faisaient oublier l'attitude froide de la directrice de gryffondor. Une heure plus tard, elle termina son dernier parchemin, et partit se coucher la mort dans l'âme, comme tous les soirs depuis le premier septembre.

Le premier mois de cours touchait à sa fin, et le premier match de quidditch de la saison, Gryffondor-Serpentard, approchait à grand pas.

Un soir, Hermione sortait de la bibliothèque à la nuit tombée. Elle avait les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins. Le sac posé sur ses épaules pesait une tonne, et elle était pressée de regagner son dortoir pour se débarrasser de ce fardeau. Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur le sol, répandant à terre son savoir. Elle tenta de se relever, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

- Alors, la sang de bourbe n'arrive pas à éviter un simple croche pied ? demanda une voix traînante.

- Malefoy, dégage, ou tu le regretteras… répliqua froidement la préfète.

- Je n'ai pas oublié la scène du cours de sortilège. J'attendais juste le moment où tu serais seule, sans Weasel et Saint Potter. C'est l'heure de ma vengeance. Tu comprendras qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à un Malefoy….

La jeune femme grogna, mais le serpentard appuya de tout son poids sur le dos de son homologue de gryffondor. Elle retint un cri de douleur.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être à mes pieds. Tu apprécies ?

- Pauvre type suffisant, fils de mangemort !

Malefoy accentua encore sa pression sur le corps tremblant de la jeune femme.

Le calvaire d'Hermione fut abrégé par des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction.

- On se retrouvera Granger… siffla le serpentard en lui balançant un coup de pied dans les côtes avant de s'éloigner.

- J'y compte bien… murmura la préfète en tentant de se relever.

Elle n'y arriva pas. Le coup que lui avait porté le serpentard ainsi que le poids de son sac l'empêchaient de respirer convenablement. Et c'est dans cette posture que McGonagall la trouva.

« Par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? » se demanda la directrice adjointe en se précipitant vers son élève.

Tous les principes qu'elle avait établit depuis près d'un mois furent mis de côté en un instant. Elle s'agenouilla près de la préfète et l'aida à se relever.

- Hermione, vous allez bien ? demanda Minerva, inquiète.

- Un petit ennui, rien de grave… murmura la jeune femme.

Elle n'osait pas regarder son professeur. Plusieurs sentiments se mêlaient dans son esprit : la honte, la peur, mais surtout, la colère. Hermione se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires au sol. Minerva amorça un geste pour donner un coup demain à son élève, mais cette dernière l'interrompit. Le professeur haussa les sourcils.

- Je peux vous aider Hermione ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Non… enfin si, mais tu ne le veux pas !

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas.

Hermione se releva, les yeux flamboyant de colère.

- Tu m'évites depuis un mois, tu m'ignores superbement, et là, tu veux te rendre serviable, jouant la personne qui s'inquiète de moi ? Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, Minerva ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, mais tu refuses de me le donner !

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, miss Granger ! répliqua sèchement l'animagus.

- Arrête avec ton miss Granger ! Ca ne marche pas avec moi !

Hermione jeta à terre son sac et foudroya du regard son aînée.

- Je t'aime à la folie, tu le sais. Et au lieu de répondre à mes sentiments, tu te moques de moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai des sentiments pour vous ? demanda Minerva. Je vous prie de m'excuser si j'ai agit de manière à vous faire croire cela. Mais il n'en est rien, Hermione…

La gryffondor toisa son professeur, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Je ne te crois pas, murmura la préfète en récupérant ses affaires.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Il faudra vous y faire ! continua froidement le professeur.

- Je te hais… répliqua la gryffondor avant de s'enfuir dans les couloirs.

Minerva retourna dans ses appartements, un poids sur l'estomac. Les paroles de la jeune femme lui avaient brisé le cœur. Cependant, elle l'avait mérité. Bon sang, qu'avait-elle fait ?

* * *

La suite bientôt, promis ! Bisous à tous !

Link


	16. Abandon de soi

Bonsoir à tous,

Deuxième uploade rapide, je suis au travail. Les rar, la prochain fois, promis !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Abandon de soi**

Le lendemain, McGonagall faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. La journée avait été catastrophique. Hermione n'était pas venue en cours. Aucun professeur ne l'avait vu. Et c'était de sa faute. Elle avait été odieuse avec son élève, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Quand elle la voyait, elle était prête à perdre tout contrôle, et ça, elle ne le pouvait pas. Oui, elle aimait Hermione, d'un amour profond et sincère. Cependant, ce sentiment n'était pas pour elle. Elle devait seconder Albus dans cette guerre contre Voldemort, et il n'y avait pas de place pour ses états d'âme. Elle devait être forte, et indépendante. Ne jamais faiblir, telle était sa devise. Et si jamais elle devait sortir avec son élève, elle ne serait plus capable d'être aussi implacable.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et soupira. Instinctivement, ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres. Le baiser volé il y a plus d'un mois maintenant était encore présent dans sa chair, dans son esprit. Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle fait ça ? Quand elle croisait la préfète dans les couloirs, ou en cours, elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et elle voyait la douleur et l'incompréhension dans les yeux de sa jeune amie. « Je te hais »… les paroles d'Hermione résonnaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle avait tout gâché, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Il fallait arrêter ce jeu, tuer cette relation naissante. Sinon elles seraient perdues toutes deux. Comme elle avait failli se perdre une fois. Ne pas recommencer les erreurs passées, et surtout pas celle-là.

McGonagall quitta son bureau, pour gagner la tour gryffondor. Il était près de dix sept heures, et la plupart des élèves profitaient d'une des dernières belles journées de la saison dans le parc du château. Elle allait lui parler maintenant, régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans l'antre des gryffondor. Elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs des sixièmes années. Elle frappa à la porte de celui des filles, mais personne ne répondit. Elle entra doucement, et remarqua une tête émergeant d'une couette. Elle reconnut aussitôt les cheveux désordonnés de la préfète.

- Qui est-là ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Le professeur McGonagall. Pourrais-je connaître la raison de votre absence à mon cours ?

- Je crois que tu la sais… répondit froidement l'élève. Et arrête ce vouvoiement !

McGonagall respira profondément.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît… Tu sais pourquoi j'agis de cette façon…

- Oui, c'est parce que tu es lâche.

- Pardon ? demanda la directrice, outrée.

Hermione se releva brusquement. Le drap glissa négligemment, faisant apparaître sa poitrine. Le professeur déglutit. Son élève avait une fois de plus dormi sans pyjama.

- Evidemment, il est plus facile de nier la réalité, de fuir, que d'accepter ce qu'on ressent et de le vivre. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Mais je m'assume pleinement. Alors, ais le même courage que moi. Tu es directrice de Gryffondor, il me semble. Prouve le !

Les yeux de la préfète reflétaient la colère.

- Ose dire que tu ne m'aimes pas… continua la gryffondor en se levant, découvrant ainsi son corps nu.

McGonagall ne bougea pas, hypnotisée par cette vision. Hermione avançait lentement, fixant son professeur du regard.

- Ose le dire…

- Je ne peux pas… murmura Minerva.

La préfète était à présent face à l'animagus.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? interrogea la préfète.

- Je ne peux pas t'aimer… répondit McGonagall.

Hermione se colla à elle, et passa sa main derrière la nuque du professeur.

- Repousse-moi, si tu en as le courage.

Minerva ne fit aucun geste. Sa volonté commençait à se fissurer. La jeune gryffondor posa son autre main sur la hanche de la directrice.

- Allez, rejette-moi…

Les deux femmes se fixaient du regard. Dans les yeux de la préfète se reflétait un désir intense.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît…

La jeune femme déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son aînée. Minerva perdit pied, et la dernière barrière de sa volonté implosa. Elle répondit vivement au baiser, enlaçant Hermione, la serrant contre elle. Elles restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, sans prendre conscience du temps qui passe. Soudain, McGonagall eut un tressaillement. Elle repoussa vivement Hermione et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. La jeune gryffondor resta un moment, interdite, puis se jeta sur son lit et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Le professeur de métamorphose marchait rapidement dans les couloirs. Elle sortit par la grande porte et, une fois dans le parc, accéléra le pas. L'air frais soufflait sur son visage. Elle se métamorphosa en chat et se mit à courir, sans endroit où aller. Elle ne réfléchissait pas à se qui venait de se passer quelques instants auparavant. Elle voulait oublier, reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle courut un temps indéfini.

« Dumbledore, tout est de votre faute… »

Elle savait qu'elle avait tort, mais il était plus facile de trouver un responsable que de se dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'une de ses élèves, et pas n'importe laquelle.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Minerva regagna le lac de Poudlard et reprit apparence humaine. Elle était déjà plus calme. Cette course de plusieurs heures lui avait remis les idées en place. Elle avait eu un moment de faiblesse avec Hermione, et elle veillerait à ce que cela ne se renouvelle pas. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, elle croisa Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait un visage grave qui ne lui plut pas.

- Professeur McGonagall, puis-je vous parler dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ?

Minerva garda un visage impassible et suivit son collègue. Mais au fond d'elle, un malaise s'installa. Le directeur était au courant, allez savoir comment, de tout ce qui se passait dans son école. Il devait forcément savoir ce qui s'était passé avec la préfète de gryffondor. Tout en s'asseyant en face d'Albus, Minerva s'attendait à un belle remontrance.

- Professeur McGonagall, vous savez ce que je pense de la bonne tenue des mœurs dans mon établissement…

- Tout à fait, Dumbledore, répliqua la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Vous savez aussi que j'attache une grande importance aux convenances et à la morale…

Minerva acquiesça sèchement.

« Mais qu'il la crache, sa valda… » pensa-t-elle.

Albus se leva, et commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau.

- En tant que directeur de cette école, j'ai à cœur la santé physique et le bien-être mental de mes élèves, et je crois que votre comportement de tout à l'heure avec Miss Granger ne correspond en rien à mes valeurs…

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je…

- Ecoutez-moi Minerva. Je vous connais depuis fort longtemps, et je pense à un égarement de votre part.

- Je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus.

- J'espère bien ! Je serai fâché que cette situation se renouvelle. Miss Granger a assez de soucis pour lui en rajouter.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais je n'ai provoqué en rien…

- Nous sommes donc d'accord, Minerva. Plus d'égarement.

- Absolument, Albus.

Le directeur de Poudlard se rassit à son bureau, le regard pétillant de malice.

- Bien, l'incident est clos. Je suis heureux que nous ayons trouvé un arrangement. Allez donc retrouver Miss Granger et prenez donc un peu de bon temps !

- PARDON ? s'exclama McGonagall en faisant un bond hors de son siège.

- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord, Minerva… reprit doucement Albus. Je n'accepterai pas que miss Granger pâtisse de l'attitude désobligeante d'un membre du corps professoral.

- Je pourrais quand même donner mon avis. Après tout il s'agit de moi, tout de même. Et tu te souviens de…

Albus croisa les mains sur son bureau et fixa sa directrice adjointe.

- Bellatrix Black. Je me souviens très bien, mais la situation n'est pas la même, et Hermione n'a rien d'une psychopathe meurtrière. Minerva, ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te paraître mélodramatique et pathétique, mais néanmoins, c'est ce que je pense. Et je te prierai de ne pas m'interrompre. Tu n'as pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis Black, et miss Granger est la personne qu'il te faut. Vous vous ressemblez, mais êtes complémentaires en même temps. Je crois que cette jeune femme pourrait t'apporter beaucoup. Et je sais très bien que tu nourris de forts sentiments envers elle, ajouta-t-il voyant que sa collègue allait l'interrompre. Si tu cherchais de la désapprobation, ce n'est pas chez moi que tu l'auras.

Il s'interrompit un moment, le temps que McGonagall imprime ces paroles.

- Honnêtement, cela serait arrivé à n'importe quel professeur, je n'aurais pas donné mon accord. Mais tu as le droit au bonheur, Minerva, et miss Granger peut te l'apporter. Maintenant, vas la rejoindre immédiatement, sinon c'est une retenue sur ton salaire.

Le professeur de métamorphose acquiesça, se leva et s'approcha de son collègue. Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et sortit du bureau. Peu sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire et dire, elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune des gryffondor. Devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle prit une grande inspiration, et pénétra dans l'antre des lions. Personne dans la salle commune. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles de 6ème année. Ce qu'elle vit la figea d'horreur.

Hermione s'était recouchée. Enfouie sous la couette, elle pleurait toujours. Depuis combien de temps, elle ne le savait pas. Elle voulait juste s'endormir, et se réveiller le lendemain en ayant tout oublié.

- Hermione… chuchota une voix grave.

La préfète sortit la tête et son regard se posa dans celui d'Harry.

- Mais comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? demanda la préfète en séchant ses yeux.

- N'oublie pas que j'ai un éclair de feu à ma disposition… répondit le gryffondor avec un sourire. Que se passe-t-il, Mione ?

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Tu n'es pas allée en cours de la journée. C'est la fin du monde ? Une apocalypse est arrivée ?

- Non, rassure-toi… murmura la préfète.

- Tu as une peine de cœur… reprit le gryffondor en s'asseyant près de son amie.

- On peut dire ça, mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

- Je crois que tu as grand besoin de réconfort. Viens dans mes bras virils, puissants et protecteurs.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se pelotonna contre son ami. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre son torse. Harry caressa doucement les cheveux de son amie, et la berça.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, merci Harry.

Hermione se pencha et déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

- N'en prend pas l'habitude… murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, mais Hermione déglutit. Harry tourna la tête, et vit le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière était sur le pas de la porte, et avait l'air anéantie. Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte. Les deux femmes se fixèrent intensément. Le professeur tourna les talons sans mot dire et partit rapidement. Hermione se rhabilla à la hâte et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Harry la retint.

- Mione, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer…

- Harry, je te crois assez intelligent pour comprendre seul. Je dois vraiment y aller. Pas un mot à Ron, je t'en supplie, on se voit demain.

La préfète partit en courant, laissant le survivant abasourdi. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en route, et quelques secondes plus tard, il poussa une exclamation. Si il avait bien compris, ils avaient commis une gigantesque erreur. Harry secoua la tête et regagna son dortoir. Rien ne servait de ressasser cela toute la nuit, il aurait plus amples détails demain.

Hermione courrait à en perdre haleine. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Minerva n'était pas dans ses appartements, ni dans la grande salle, et encore moins dans la bibliothèque. La préfète s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Le professeur McGonagall était une personne calme et posée. Elle finirait bien par rentrer chez elle. Hermione retourna sur ses pas, et se mit à attendre devant la porte de sa directrice de maison. Deux heures se passèrent. Hermione pria intérieurement pour ne pas tomber sur Rusard. Finalement, vers minuit, une ombre se dessina au loin. La préfète sentit son cœur rater un battement. Minerva avançait tranquillement. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Son intuition se justifia quand le professeur marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elles se toisaient du regard.

- Minerva… commença Hermione en faisant un pas vers elle.

- Que faite-vous encore debout à cette heure là, miss Granger ? demanda froidement McGonagall.

- Je crois que je te dois une explication…

- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune explication. Tout est très clair. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit…

La jeune femme lui barra négligemment le passage.

- Nous devons discuter, répliqua froidement la préfète.

- Bien, vous avez exactement cinq minutes. Pas une de plus.

- Je préfèrerai le faire à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Minerva soupira, et fit entrer son élève. Le professeur resta debout, contre la porte, les bras croisés, jetant un regard appuyé à sa montre. Hermione s'assit sur le lit et inspira profondément.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… murmura la préfète.

- Et que savez-vous de mes croyances ?

- Je sais que tu es comme Saint-Thomas, et que tu ne crois que ce que tu vois. Ne pense pas que je me suis jetée dans les bras d'Harry…

- Ce que vous faîtes avec Potter ne me concerne pas.

- Minerva… Il me consolait juste. Et je l'ai remercié, c'est tout.

- Et vous remerciez tous vos amis de la même façon ?

La jeune femme se mit à sourire.

- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtise, Granger…

- Mais enfin…

- Vos cinq minutes sont écoulées. Bonne nuit.

- Non.

- Dehors.

- Pas sans un baiser.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda sèchement Minerva.

- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Je ne partirai pas avant que tu ne fasses le premier pas.

McGonagall allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais se ravisa. Elle se souvenait des paroles de Dumbledore et se dit que la jeune femme devait être sincère pour être ici à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Elle prit son courage gryffondoresque à deux mains et s'approcha doucement de la préfète. Cette dernière fit un pas en avant pour précipiter l'étreinte. Minerva posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son élève. La préfète passa ses bras autour du cou de la directrice adjointe et approfondit le baiser. Quand elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les deux femmes sourirent.

- Combien de points pour gryffondor ? demanda la sixième année en riant.

- Hermione ! s'offusqua Minerva.

- Est-ce que je peux passer la nuit avec toi ? murmura sérieusement la préfète.

McGonagall resta songeuse un moment.

- Demain, c'est samedi, je ne pense pas qu'Albus m'en voudra. Tu as un pyjama ?

Hermione retira sa robe de chambre. Il n'y avait rien en dessous. Minerva resta interdite.

- Je n'en aurais pas besoin… dit sensuellement la gryffondor en se glissant sous les draps.

Le professeur sourit, et disparut dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit son élève sous les draps. La jeune femme fut déçue de voir que Minerva avait passé une longue chemise. Mais la gryffondor se blottit dans les bras de son amante et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je te préviens Hermione… commença Minerva.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, jamais le premier soir… murmura la jeune femme.

Le professeur feint l'air étonné.

- Je te préviens, si tu ronfles, tu retournes dans ton dortoir ! répliqua la directrice adjointe avec un petit sourire.

Hermione devint rouge et balbutia quelques phrases d'excuses pitoyables, ce qui fit rire Minerva.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, fais de beaux rêves.

- Quand je suis dans tes bras, c'est toujours le cas.

Le professeur embrassa son élève et éteignit la lumière.

La préfète jura contre elle. Que lui avait-il prit de dire ça ? Jamais le premier soir… Maintenant, elle allait passer pour une obsédée, elle qui était vierge ! Une bouffée d'angoisse monta en elle. Comment allait-elle réagir au moment crucial. Elle était complètement inexpérimentée, et Minerva avait dû vivre des instants inoubliables dans les bras de ses anciennes compagnes. A coup sûr, elle serait ridicule et pathétique. Allait-elle réussir à donner du plaisir à la femme qu'elle aimait ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de procéder. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée au sexe.

- Hermione, il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ? murmura McGonagall à l'oreille de son élève.

La préfète eut un frisson agréable en sentant le souffle de Minerva dans son cou.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas… Je pensais juste à… Rien, ce n'est pas important.

- Tu me mens…

- En fait, je m'inquiétais pour… Pas vraiment inquiète, mais angoissée. Non, c'est pas ça. Je me posais juste des questions sur, comment dire… la partie physique de la relation.

- Je vois…

Le professeur regarda tendrement son élève et lui caressa les cheveux. Hermione, nerveuse, se détendit légèrement.

- Ecoute. Ne te préoccupe pas de cela, nous aviserons le moment voulu. Avec toi, je veux prendre mon temps. Dès que tu es prête, dis le moi. Mais surtout, ne te sens pas obligée de le faire pour mon plaisir. Il ne faut rien précipiter. La première fois est importante, et je veux que ce soit un moment inoubliable pour toi.

- Merci… murmura Hermione, rassurée.

- Maintenant, dors ! gronda la directrice adjointe.

L'élève retint un rire, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, rejoignant son professeur dans les bras de morphée.

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur ? Bisous et à bientôt 


	17. Début de relation

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée pour le retard, mais changement de pc, perte de word, transfert de données chaotique, et beaucoup de taff à mon travail !

Voilà la suite de protection rapprochée. Bisous à tous mes revieweurs et lecteurs, et encore désolée pour l'attente !

Chapitre 17 : Début de relation

Le lendemain, Hermione ouvrit les yeux la première. Minerva était à moitié couchée sur elle et la jeune femme sentait les cheveux de son professeur sur son visage. Elle dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux et sourit. Son professeur avait le visage serein et un sublime sourire l'ornait.

La jeune femme serra Minerva dans ses bras et l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou. La directrice adjointe bougea légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Punaise, c'est une marmotte aujourd'hui ! » pensa la préfète.

- Minerva… Il est dix heures…

McGonagall marmonna un truc du genre « Fous-moi la paix, je dors », ce qui fit rire Hermione. La jeune femme captura les lèvres de son aînée en un baiser chaste. Sortant lentement de sa torpeur, le professeur de métamorphose répondit mollement au baiser.

- Professeur McGonagall, le match Gryffondor/Serpentard va bientôt commencer ! s'exclama Hermione avec une voix grave.

Minerva fit un bon et chercha ses lunettes en grommelant : « Ils sont où les petits merdeux du professeur Rogue qu'on les éclate. Potter, si vous n'attrapez pas ce foutu vif d'or, vous aurez à faire à moi ! » Puis, elle se rendit compte d'une présence dans son lit. Elle installa ses lunettes sur son nez et Hermione éclata de rire en voyant la mine qu'elle tirait.

- Très drôle Hermione… Très spirituel ! grogna McGonagall les bras croisés.

- Désolée, mais je ne savais pas comment te réveiller, ajouta la préfète en embrassant son aînée.

Elles se levèrent et prirent le petit déjeuner dans le salon du professeur. Elles passèrent la matinée à flâner, à s'embrasser. Minerva redécouvrait le bonheur d'être en couple tandis que la préfète goûtait avec délice à ce nouveau plaisir. Vers midi, la directrice adjointe reçut un hibou de Dumbledore, lui laissant le week-end libre et l'incitant à en profiter avec Hermione. Elle sourit et se promit de remercier son collègue dès le lundi matin. Elles s'éclipsèrent discrètement du château pour aller à Pré-au-lard, où elles déjeunèrent. En apparence, ce n'était qu'une sortie professeur-élève. Mais les doigts s'effleuraient sous la table, les jambes se touchaient, les mains se caressaient. Le soir venu, Hermione dut retourner dans son dortoir pour faire illusion. Mais il était convenu qu'elle le quitterait quand elle le pourrait. À peine un pied posé dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron fondirent sur elle tel deux vautours.

- Où étais-tu passée ? On t'a cherché toute la journée ? demanda Ron, sur un ton bourru.

- Merci, je vais très bien et toi ? répondit froidement la préfète.

Harry la regarda, inquiet. La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire et le jeune homme se détendit.

- Comment avancent tes recherches à la bibliothèque ? demanda le Survivant d'un air entendu.

- À merveille ! J'ai fait d'énormes progrès. Mon devoir de métamorphose est fini !

Harry retint un cri de joie et Ron lança un regard sceptique.

- Bon, les garçons, je vais vous laisser, j'ai eu une rude journée…

- Ça, je veux bien te croire… répondit l'attrapeur avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione grimpa les marches menant à son dortoir. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, tira les rideaux du baldaquin, se transforma en chat et quitta discrètement la salle commune. Elle courut dans les couloirs et se retrouva rapidement devant les appartements de son amante. Elle reprit forme humaine et frappa doucement à la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Minerva accueillit son amante avec un long baiser. La jeune femme y répondit avec plaisir, tout en fermant la porte.

Les semaines s'écoulaient lentement. L'automne arriva, emmenant le froid et la pluie. Mais le temps n'avait pas d'influence sur la bonne humeur constante d'Hermione. Cette dernière semblait revivre. Même Malefoy et ses insultes ne pouvaient entacher ce nouveau bonheur. Ginny avait été mis au courant de la nouvelle relation et la rousse avait félicité son amie pendant au moins trois bonnes heures. Harry et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne rien dire à Ron, ce dernier n'étant pas assez mature pour comprendre. De son côté, Minerva débordait de joie de vivre. Rogue avait beau lui dire quatre fois par jour que cette année Serpentard gagnerait la coupe des quatre maisons, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Et puis, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Black, alors tout allait pour le mieux ! Seule ombre au tableau : Rogue et son incessante drague. Le cours de potion devenait un véritable harcèlement sexuel, un calvaire. Heureusement, les cours de métamorphose étaient un bol d'air frais. La relation ne changeait en rien l'exigence que Minerva portait à son élève. Cependant, dès que le cours finissait, Hermione rangeait lentement ses affaires et à peine le dernier élève sortit, elles se jetaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour s'embrasser tendrement. Harry, pour faciliter la liaison de deux femmes, prêtait quasi quotidiennement sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs.

Côté professeur, seul Lupin était au courant. Ses sens de loup garou l'avait averti d'un changement chez le professeur de métamorphose et un habile interrogatoire de sa part avait fait craché le morceau. Le professeur de DCFM avait serré sa collègue dans ses bras et l'avait félicitée. Il s'en trouvait vraiment heureux. Seule Hermione pouvait chasser les mauvais souvenirs de McGonagall et lui redonner la joie de vivre qu'elle avait avant la trahison de Bellatrix.

Cependant, plus les jours passaient, plus Hermione était inquiète. Minerva était reconnue pour sa patience, mais ce n'était pas une nonne. La jeune gryffondor ne savait pas à qui s'adresser pour des conseils d'ordre… sexuel. Elle se voyait mal en parler à Pomfresh. En fouillant les rayons de la bibliothèque et surtout de la réserve, elle tomba sur des ouvrages pas très catholiques. Elle les feuilleta discrètement mais ils concernaient surtout les hétéros. Désespérée, elle essaya de voir s'il y avait des lesbiennes dans son entourage. Elle sourit à la pensée d'aller demander aux deux commères de Gryffondor, à savoir Lavande et Parvati, si elles connaissaient des adeptes du saphisme. Non, définitivement, il fallait qu'elle se débrouille seule. À moins que…

« Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! » pensa-t-elle en quittant l'antre de Mme Pince et en se dirigeant vers la tour des gryffondors.

A bientôt,

Link


	18. Le moment tant attendu…

Bonsoir tout le monde

Quoi ? Il parait qu'on a plus le droit de faire les RAR ? dkshfk sjhreBlkjqhdqhdsd

JE ne suis pas contente du tout… Enfin ça, tout le monde s'en fout. Tant pis, voilà le chapitre… Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 18 : Le moment tant attendu…

Hermione posa sa plume. Elle venait de terminer son devoir de potion. Elle quitta son bureau et gagna la salle de bain des préfets, avec ses affaires de douche en main. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra dans la vaste pièce. La jeune femme se fit couler un bain bien chaud, se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'onde.

Ce soir, elle se sentait prête. Cela faisait exactement 47 jours qu'elle sortait avec Minerva et le moment d'entamer la relation physique était enfin venu. Elle se rappela des conseils d'Harry et se promit de les appliquer. En espérant qu'elle ne serait pas trop gauche lors du passage à l'acte. Elle se souvint avec amusement son embarras quand ils en avaient parlé.

- Harry… Je peux te voir un instant ?

Le Survivant venait de finir une partie d'échec avec Ron. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, étonnés, mais le fils de James suivi son amie dans un coin éloigné de la salle commune. De loin, ils pouvaient voir Ron froncer les sourcils. Ce dernier n'appréciait apparemment pas d'être mis à l'écart.

- Tu as un problème, Mione ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Non… enfin oui ! Mais promets que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, raconte-moi tout.

- Bon… Ça fait un mois que je sors avec le professeur McGonagall…

- Déjà un mois ! Félicitation, ma grande ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Qui eut cru que notre directrice ait autant de patience… ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

Hermione lui mit une grande bourrade dans l'épaule.

- Sérieusement… Donc, ça fait longtemps et je songe à… Enfin, tu vois !

- Non, répliqua Harry.

- Il faudrait que je… Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas faire un effort de compréhension pour une fois dans ta vie ?

Harry se mit à réfléchir et son visage s'éclaira quelques instants après.

- Ahhh ! Tu veux coucher avec elle ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Crie-le plus fort, Ron t'a pas entendu…

- Désolé, Mione… Dis-moi, si tu passes à l'acte, je pourrais venir voir ? Deux femmes ensembles c'est…

- Mais t'es vraiment un obsédé ! répliqua choquée la préfète en donnant un coup de coude à son ami qui riait.

- Je plaisantais. Bon, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- En fait, je n'y connais rien.

- En sexe ? demanda Harry, éberlué.

- Oui… murmura Hermione.

Le Survivant tomba des nues.

- Rassure-moi, tu t'es déjà masturbée.

- Bon Dieu non, quelle horreur ! s'insurgea la jeune femme.

- Y'a tout à reprendre… soupira le jeune homme. Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est le clitoris ?

- Prend-moi pour une conne, je ne te dirai rien.

- OK. Je vais te ressortir les explications de Sirius : Y'a, en gros, pour toi je schématise, deux moyens pour faire jouir une femme : le clitoris, et le point G. Le clitoris, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver, puisque tu en as un. Si tu ne sais pas où il est, tu te colles un miroir entre les cuisses et basta !

Hermione eut l'air horrifié.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi prude… dit Harry, l'air étonné.

- Oui et bien, tu sais, à part mes études…

- Je sais... Passons au point G. Celui là, tu ne le trouves que par la pénétration. Généralement, il se situe sur une des deux parois vaginales, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Mais là, ça dépend des femmes. Donc, pour le trouver, il faudra que tu te serves de tes doigts…

Hermione devint blanche, affreusement gênée.

- Pour le clitoris, il faut alterner mouvements rapides et lents. ! Et là tu peux utiliser tes doigts, ta langue…

- Ok, ça va, j'ai compris ! interrompit la jeune femme. Oh mon Dieu, je ne vais jamais y arriver.

- Mais si ! Bien faire l'amour, c'est pas compliqué. Il faut juste faire ce que l'autre aime et non ce que tu apprécies. Pour une première fois, c'est différent. Tu n'as pas d'expérience et… Au fait, McGonagall le sais ?

Hermione lui fit un regard qui répondit à sa question.

- Ok… répondit Harry qui se retint de rire. Bon, alors rassure-toi, c'est un professeur après tout, qui prend son travail très à cœur. Elle te fera sûrement une petite démonstration avant de te laisser faire l'exercice…

- Harry ! Tu peux pas être sérieux deux minutes !

- Tu as d'autres questions ?

- Non, ça devrait aller, répondit la préfète, inquiète.

Elle laissa là son ami et regagna son dortoir.

Hermione sortit de l'eau et passa un peignoir rouge et or. Elle regarda ses sous-vêtements et grimaça. Sa petite culotte, en coton blanc, était un « tue-l'amour ». Genre dessous de grand-mère, rien de vraiment excitant. Elle songea aller retrouver son aînée sans rien sous ses vêtements. Cependant elle se dit que ça faisait plutôt, fille de mauvaise vie. Que faire ? Heureusement pour elle, un miracle se produisit en l'arrivée de Ginny dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière lui sourit.

- Excuse-moi, Herm, je ne savais pas que tu étais là…

La préfète de sixième année mata sans complexe son homologue de l'année inférieure. La rousse se sentit gênée.

- Ginny, tu pourrais me rendre un immense service ?

- Avec plaisir… répondit mal à l'aise la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Pourrais-tu me prêter… des sous-vêtements sexy ? murmura Hermione.

Le visage de la rousse s'apaisa.

- Pas de soucis ! Alors, c'est le grand soir ?

- On verra… répondit Hermione.

- Viens avec moi…

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pièce et regagnèrent rapidement le dortoir des gryffondors cinquième année. Ginny sortit un ensemble rouge bordeaux, mignon, pas trop aguichant.

- C'est parfait ! sourit Hermione. Tu es vraiment géniale !

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent… répondit la rousse sans une once de modestie.

L'aînée rejoignit son dortoir et s'habilla rapidement. Elle passa une robe de chambre en soie et s'éclipsa discrètement de la salle commune. Hermione espérait ne pas croiser Rusard en s'engageant dans les dédales de couloirs la menant aux appartements de son amante. Cependant, des bruits de pas se firent entendre un peu plus loin. La préfète se plaqua contre un mur. Des personnes approchaient dans sa direction. Elle se métamorphosa en chat et attendit.

« Évidemment, il faut que ça soit eux… » pensa l'animagus en voyant arriver Malefoy et sa bande de serpentards. Le préfet aperçut le petit chat et s'en approcha.

- Crabbe, Goyle, allez-y ! Je vous rejoins…

Les deux gorilles acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent rapidement.

- Tu sais que t'es mignon, toi ? dit Drago en caressant le félin.

Hermione se retint de griffer son homologue de serpentard et joua le jeu. Après tout, ce n'était pas désagréable de se faire gratter le ventre. Elle se mit à ronronner bruyamment, ce qui faisait visiblement plaisir au blond. Au bout de quelques minutes, Malefoy interrompit ses caresses au grand damne de la gryffondor.

- Faut que j'y aille. J'espère qu'on se reverra, p'tite chose.

Hermione miaula et reprit sa route. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'attitude du serpentard. Comme quoi, il pouvait être sympa quand il le voulait. Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard devant les appartements de McGonagall et gratta à la porte.

« J'espère qu'elle n'est pas couchée… » pensa l'animagus en attendant qu'on vienne l'ouvrir.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'entrebâilla. Minerva passa sa tête par l'embrasure mais ne semblait pas remarquer le chat. Hermione miaula doucement. Le professeur baissa le regard et sourit à la vue de la petite boule de poils noirs. Elle prit l'animal dans ses bras et ferma la porte de ses appartements.

- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas dormir avec moi sous cette forme là, Hermione. Il est hors de question que je passe la matinée à retirer les poils de chat de mes draps…

Le félin donna un coup de patte sur l'épaule de la directrice. Cette dernière sourit.

- Il va falloir que je te coupe les griffes… ricana l'aînée.

Hermione quitta les bras de son amante, sauta à terre et reprit forme humaine.

- Très drôle Minerva…

Les deux femmes se regardèrent intensément, puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Il se fait tard… finit par dire le professeur en regardant sa montre. Que dirais-tu de dormir ?

Hermione s'approcha doucement de McGonagall et l'étreignit tendrement.

- En fait, j'avais d'autres projets pour ce soir… lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en éteignant la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

Bon, ben, bonne soirée à toutes et à tous !

Link


	19. Une nuit inoubliable

Bonjour à tous,

On peut dire que vous êtes gâtés aujourd'hui ! Un nouveau chapitre… Non, partez pas ! mdr

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Une nuit inoubliable**

- Ais-je bien compris ce que tu viens de dire, Hermione ? demanda Minerva.

- Tout à fait… Je suis prête…

- En es-tu sure ? Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Je peux attendre…

Pour tout réponse, La jeune femme colla ses lèvres sur celle du professeur. Puis, elle se défit de l'étreinte, et fit glisser à terre sa robe de chambre, laissant entrevoir au clair de lune son ensemble rouge. Elle contempla McGonagall un instant. Cette dernière avait un pyjama en soie noire, assez ample. Hermione se dirigea vers le lit. Avant de s'y allonger, elle lança à son amante un regard qui l'invitait à la rejoindre. L'aînée s'approcha doucement de son élève. Elle s'assit à côté de la préfète et l'embrassa doucement. Hermione attrapa la directrice de gryffondor par les épaules et approfondit le baiser. Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus passionné, chargé de désir. Minerva s'allongea lentement à côté de l'élève, et lui caressa doucement le visage. La préfète laissa ses mains se promener sur le buste de son professeur, pour ensuite déboutonner sa fine chemise. McGonagall, quant à elle, n'en resta pas là. En une seconde, Hermione se retrouva sans soutien gorge. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, étonnée.

- Mais… Où est-il passé ?

Minerva balançait négligemment sa main droite, tenant entre deux doigts le sous-vêtement rouge, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est cela que tu cherches ? A mon avis, tu n'en auras pas besoin dans l'immédiat…

Hermione, un peu honteuse de s'être laissée avoir, voulut le récupérer mais son coude, en un mouvement brusque, atterrit sous l'œil de l'animagus. La jeune femme paniqua en voyant son aînée se tenir le visage en poussant des jurons dignes de tout bon écossais.

- Oh, je suis désolée, je suis désolée… J'l'ai pas fait exprès… couina-t-elle.

- Manquerait plus que ça ! grommela Minerva en se frottant la paupière.

- Ne retire pas de points à gryffondor ! gémit la préfète

McGonagall se radoucit à la remarque et embrassa tendrement son élève.

- Il faut que tu te rattrapes maintenant…

La gryffondor acquiesça. Minerva, voyant son élève morte de trouille et légèrement handicapée, décida de prendre les choses en mains. Elle fit glisser le dernier sous vêtement de la jeune femme le long de ses jambes exquises. Hermione attrapa le pantalon de son professeur et se mit en tête de lui ôter. Cependant, elle se redressa trop rapidement et percuta de sa tête le menton de cette dernière en un geste particulièrement douloureux. Et McGonagall repartit en une salve de juron. Un charetier aurait été outré.

- Faut voir le côté positif des choses, tu n'as plus rien à me retirer… grogna le professeur tandis que l'élève se confondait une fois de plus en excuses.

Elles se rallongèrent, mais Hermione s'affaissa de tout son poids sur l'avant bras de son aînée. Cette dernière glapit, se retrouvant coincée dans une position peu confortable.

- Hermione… mon bras… tu me fais mal….

La préfète essaya de se relever, mais, n'ayant pas d'abdominaux, elle prit appuis où elle le pouvait. Sa main écrasa allègrement la poitrine de McGonagall. Cette dernière hurla.

- AIEUH ! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi gauche !

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Sa première fois était une réelle catastrophe.

- On va peut-être arrêter là pour ce soir… On reprendra demain, qu'en dis-tu Hermione ?

La gryffondor acquiesça silencieusement. Elle était au bord des larmes, ce que le professeur remarqua vite. Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave Hermione. C'est la première fois, c'est normal… Si tu savais, la mienne n'avait pas été plus fameuse, loin de là…

- C'est vrai ?

- J'avais dix-sept ans, et c'était avec la préfète en chef de serdaigle. J'avais un peu bu ce soir là… L'avantage, c'est que, quand on a 17 ans, on tient bien l'alcool…

Minerva venait de se rétamer à peine la porte de la chambre ouverte et fit un rot sonore. Mélinda poussa un soupir désespéré.

- Non mais regarde-toi Minerva, t'es encore complètement pinté !

- Pintée ? Moi ? Je suis écossaise ! Je suis seulement légèrement imbibée. Je peux pas être bourrée après seulement une demi bouteille de whisky familial à 50°. Calomnie que cela !

La serdaigle sourit.

- Allez, viens te coucher… avec moi…

McGonagall se traîna jusqu'au lit, et se laissa déshabiller par son amie. Cette dernière commença à être entreprenante, mais pas pour longtemps. La gryffondor s'affala sur le pieu, et s'endormit sur le coup. L'alcool la faisait ronfler bruyamment. Le lendemain, quand Minerva ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard noir de son homologue de serdaigle. La jeune femme ne lui adressa pas la parole de la journée.

- Tu vois, y'a pire que toi ! conclut Minerva à la fin de son récit.

Hermione riait aux éclats.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi… finit par dire la préfète en se calmant.

Oui, bon, j'étais jeune… Maintenant, on dort ! grogna le professeur.

Hermione se blottit confortablement conte Minerva, posa délicatement son bras sur la poitrine de cette dernière et s'endormit rapidement. McGonagall embrassa le front de son élève, et finit par trouver le sommeil à son tour.

Le professeur ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il faisait encore sombre, pas un rayon de lumière n'éclairait la chambre. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Au moment où elle se demandait ce qui l'avait réveillé, elle sentit dans son cou des lèvres chaudes et douces, ainsi qu'une main qui parcourait timidement son épaule. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir.

Tu es réveillée ? demanda en un murmure Hermione.

Oui, et de la plus douce des manières…

La préfète se pencha doucement et embrassa son aînée. Elle caressa de sa main les épaules et les cheveux de son professeur de manière sensuelle. Hermione captura à nouveau les lèvres de Minerva. Sa langue passa le barrage et alla caressait celle de Minerva. Elle la désirait vraiment et elle allait enfin pouvoir assouvir cette envie. A cette pensée, un violent frisson lui parcourut le dos. Elle interrompit le baiser quelques instants pour contempler le corps de son professeur. Elle était magnifique, ce qui décupla, elle ne croyait pas que cela fut possible, le désir de la jeune femme

Elle s'allongea à côté de son aînée et caressa doucement les seins de cette dernière, doucement pour commencer, puis avec plus de sensualité. La timidité l'abandonnait au fur et à mesure, pour laisser place à la confiance.

Hermione, tu me rends folle… haleta Minerva.

Hermione eut un petit sourire satisfait et continua d'explorer le corps de son amante.

Finalement, Minerva ne tenant plus, elle inversa la position et se mit au dessus de la jeune femme. Elle était assise doucement sur ses hanches et caressait les seins de son élève, dont les pointes se durcissaient. Le professeur se pencha et l'embrassa derrière l'oreille, puis descendit lentement le long de la mâchoire, du cou pour finalement arriver à la naissance de sa gorge. Hermione se cambra et s'agrippa sans geste brusque à la chevelure noire.

Les lèvres et la langue de Minerva se promenèrent sur le buste de l'élève, embrassant et jouant avec les pointes dressées. Hermione gémissait de plaisir. Le professeur mordilla doucement la pointe droite, tandis qu'elle faisait rouler l'autre entre son pouce et son index. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé.

Oh mon Dieu… murmura l'élève.

Tu peux m'appeler Minerva… s'amusa à dire le professeur.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle était envahie par de nouvelles sensations, proche septième ciel.

Quand finalement Minerva arrêta de taquiner la poitrine de la jeune femme, cette dernière grommela de mécontentement. Cependant, elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle sentit que la langue de son professeur effectuait une descente vertigineuse sur son corps.

McGonagall remarqua le trouble et le doute de son élève.

- Fais-moi confiance, tu vas adorer… murmura-t-elle en écartant avec des gestes doux et sensuels les jambes de la jeune femme. Hermione se laissa faire, nerveuse. Elle ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'agrippait aux draps, au bois du lit, à la première chose qui passait.

- Oh bon sang de bonsoir !

Hermione ne pouvait croire que Minerva lui faisait ça… savait faire ça tout court ! Elle s'était complètement abandonnée à son amante, à cette langue, à ses doigts. Minerva, sachant son amie au bord de l'orgasme, décida de la faire languir encore un peu, alternant mouvements lents et rapides.

- Encore… un peu… Oui, t'y es ! Juste là…

McGonagall ressentait la tension qui habitait la jeune femme. Hermione finit par atteindre l'orgasme. Elle sentait une vague l'emporter, ses yeux se fermèrent de plaisir. Quand Minerva remonta lentement, tout en laissant ses doigts glisser le long du corps de la jeune femme, cette dernière la dévorait des yeux.

A ton tour Minerva : tu vas voir que je ne suis pas la meilleure élève de Poudlard pour rien…

* * *

A bientôt ! Bisous !

Link


	20. Je me rappelle à ton souvenir

Bonne année, bonne santé, tous mes vœux pour 2006 !

Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite de Protection rapprochée

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Je me rappelle à ton souvenir**

Le vent d'hiver soufflait sur le village de Pré au Lard. L'herbe était gelé et le sol glissant. Mais Minerva n'en avait cure, et se promenait dans le village de Pré au Lard. L'air froid donnait de jolies couleurs à son visage et elle inspirait avec délice les odeurs qui venaient des différentes échoppes du bourg. Des élèves de Poudlard, en sortie, marchaient dans les rues, les bras chargés de paquets. Elle poussa sa balade jusqu'à la cabane hantée, un endroit déserté, à cause de la stupidité populaire. Près de la bicoque, elle aperçut une personne au loin. Elle n'y fit pas attention et continua sa promenade, quand elle entendit un bruit de chute. Elle se mit à courir dans cette direction et aperçut Bellatrix Black sur le sol, se tenant la cheville droite. Minerva s'approcha de son élève et s'agenouilla.

- Vous allez bien, miss Black ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville, professeur McGonagall… répliqua la serpentard en grimaçant de douleur.

- Faite-moi voir ça…

Le professeur posa doucement ses mains sur le pied enflé de la préfète et le massa délicatement.

- Je pense à une entorse. Je vais vous raccompagner à Poudlard. Accrochez-vous à moi.

- Merci professeur, murmura Bellatrix en s'accrochant au cou de la directrice de gryffondor.

Minerva remonta lentement l'élève. Cette dernière avait du mal poser le pied à terre. La directrice adjointe fit en sorte que la jeune femme s'appuie sur son épaule et elles firent quelques pas. Bellatrix perdit l'équilibre, mais McGonagall la retint. L'élève était à présent dans ses bras et la regardait bizarrement. Le professeur essayait de déchiffrer ce regard troublant. Elle se perdait dans les yeux noirs de la serpentard, comme ensorcelée.

- Merci professeur… souffla Bellatrix.

- Je vous en prie, rétorqua Minerva. C'est tout naturel.

- J'en profite que nous soyons enfin seules pour vous avouer quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis des mois, poursuivit Black en détournant les yeux, gênée. Depuis quelques temps, je reste avec vous après les cours, à discuter de tout et de rien…

Bellatrix s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Minerva, curieuse de ce qui allait se dire, se taisait.

- En fait, je vous aime, Minerva.

McGonagall eut le souffle coupé. Elle voulait parler, mais Black posa un doigt sur les lèvres du professeur.

- Ne dite rien, s'il vous plaît… Embrassez-moi, plutôt…

La jeune femme remplaça son index par ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces, chaudes, contrastant avec le froid ambiant. Minerva perdit pied, et approfondit le baiser. Ce dernier, assez timide, devint sensuel, puis chargé de désir. Elles s'arrêtèrent un moment, pour reprendre leur souffle.

- J'ai envie de toi… murmura Bellatrix à l'oreille de son aînée.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de cette dernière.

- Je ne veux pas attendre… Viens avec moi… ajouta Black.

Elles se dirigèrent aussi rapidement que la cheville de la serpentard le permettait vers la cabane hantée. L'élève ouvrit la porte fermée d'un coup de baguette, et les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la première pièce. Elles refermèrent la porte et Bellatrix captura à nouveau les lèvres de Minerva. Une paillasse assez large était posée sur le sol. Les vêtements furent rapidement à terre.

Les corps s'entremêlaient avec désir et passion. Chacune découvrait avec délice le corps de l'autre avec les mains, les lèvres, la langue. Minerva n'avait jamais connu de telles sensations. Bellatrix était vive, un peu brusque, mais très imaginative. Elle était souple, et ses mains… de vrais doigts de fée ! Le professeur n'avait jamais connu telle félicité.

Elles firent l'amour plusieurs heures durant, et c'est épuisées qu'elles regagnèrent le collège. Minerva accompagna immédiatement son amante à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle se fasse soigner.

McGonagall se réveilla en sursaut. Elle attrapa vivement ses lunettes et regarda autour d'elle. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, toujours le même, celui qui la hantait depuis un nombre incroyable d'années. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque, pour chasser quelques sueurs froides. Hermione dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, en tenue d'Eve. Elle se leva doucement et quitta la chambre pour le salon. Elle conjura une tasse de thé qu'elle but avec plaisir. Le liquide lui apportait chaleur et réconfort. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et sortit la pensine noire. Le professeur contemplait un moment l'objet, puis y déversa quelques pensées. Une fois cela fait, elle le remit dans le tiroir. Mais un bruit insolite à la fenêtre l'interrompit. Un corbeau tapait à la fenêtre, un message accroché à la patte. Minerva lui ouvrit et détacha la missive. Quand elle reconnut l'écriture, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

_Je suis toujours là, ne m'oublie pas…_

La directrice de Gryffondor froissa la lettre entre ses doigts. Elle s'habilla rapidement, laissa un mot pour Hermione et sortit de ses appartements en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Et maintenant, que me proposez-vous pour assurer la sécurité de miss Granger ? demanda froidement Minerva en posant le parchemin sur le bureau de son collègue.

- Rien ne nous dit que Lestrange est au courant de cette nouvelle relation, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Même sans cela, tout le monde sait que je m'entends très bien avec Hermione. Donc, je répète ma question : qu'allez-vous faire ?

Albus soupira. Sa collègue avait toutes les raisons d'être inquiète, quand on connaissait Bellatrix. Fumsek se dressa sur son perchoir et commença à crier. McGonagall tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Cette dernière était entrouverte et un corbeau noir avait l'air d'épier. Minerva attrapa vivement une plume sur le bureau du directeur et la lança d'un geste précis. L'objet traversa de part en part la tête du volatile qui s'écroula, mort.

- Vous conservez d'excellents réflexes, Minerva… murmura le directeur.

- Black devra se racheter un messager. Donc, pour miss Granger ?

- Il ne faut surtout pas l'inquiéter. Je suppose qu'elle ne sait rien de vos relations passées ?

- Evidemment !

- Je me vois mal l'interdire de sortie à Pré au Lard. Il suffira de la suivre de loin… A Poudlard, elle ne risque bien.

- C'est à moi que vous parlez, Albus ! Vous savez bien que Poudlard n'est plus en sécurité.

Dumbledore regarda son amie, l'air triste.

- Je le sais bien, mais nous devons faire croire le contraire aux élèves. Pour eux, tant que nous serons là, ils ne courent aucun danger. Nous devons faire perdurer cette illusion.

McGonagall acquiesça.

- Sur ce, je retourne dans mes appartements. Si vous avez besoin de moi ce week-end, vous savez où me trouvez.

- Et bien justement, préparez-vous à sortir ce soir.

La directrice adjointe haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Habillez-vous de noir, et venez me retrouvez ici vers 23 heures. A ce soir, professeur…

McGonagall prit congé du directeur et regagna ses appartements. En entrant dans le salon, elle sut que quelque chose était arrivée. Hermione la regardait froidement, tremblant de colère.

* * *

Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais le prochain sera plus long, promis ! Bisous,

Link


	21. Une contreattaque risquée

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ma dernière uploade de la journée, à moins que je ne vous réserve une surprise !

Bonne lecture, et merci pour toutes vos reviews

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Une contre-attaque risquée**

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis partie voir le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne serai pas longue. Mets-toi à l'aise. Il reste du thé et des tritons au gingembre dans la cuisine._

_A tout à l'heure,_

_Minerva._

Hermione sourit en posant le parchemin sur le bureau. Elle avait été étonnée de ne pas trouver son amante auprès d'elle à son réveil, mais en tant que directrice adjointe, elle avait sûrement des contraintes qu'elle ignorait. Elle se servit une tasse de thé bien chaude et s'assit au bureau de son professeur. Elle but lentement le liquide ambré. Soudain, elle remarqua le tiroir entrouvert. Sa curiosité de gryffondor lui fit sortir la pensine noire. La préfète remarqua immédiatement l'aspect miteux et délabré de l'objet. Elle hésita. Devait-elle pénétrer dans l'intimité des on professeur ? Dit comme ça, ce n'était pas très engageant, mais après tout, elle ne savait rien du passé de McGonagall. Après avoir tergiverser plusieurs minutes, elle approcha sa tête de la pensine.

Hermione se trouva dans la salle de métamorphose. Minerva était à son bureau, corrigeant des copies. La jeune gryffondor sourit à la vue de son professeur, avec 20 ans de moins. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, et elle marmonnait des injures en affublant un parchemin d'un F bien senti. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione retint de se jeter sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. Bellatrix Lestrange. Cependant, Hermione faillit tomber quand son professeur embrassa passionnément la serpentard.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée, Bella ? demanda doucement McGonagall en serrant la préfète contre elle.

- Abominable, car je n'ai pas eu cours avec toi… minauda cette dernière.

Hermione serra les poings. Le décor devint flou et, quelques instants plus tard, elle reconnut le manoir des McGonagall. Elle se trouvait dans l'entrée, seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit Minerva arriver en courant, pour se diriger vers le salon. Elle riait et se retournait de temps à autre. Hermione se rendit très vite compte qu'elle était poursuivie par un certaine Serpentard, toute aussi hilare. Lestrange jeune finit par rattraper le professeur. Elle la cloua sur le canapé et l'embrassa tendrement.

La préfète de gryffondor n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pourquoi McGonagall ne lui avait jamais raconté cela ? Encore une fois, les images se brouillèrent. Quand tout redevint net, Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Les souvenirs de Minerva s'enchaînaient rapidement : La jeune femme assista consécutivement à la trahison de Bellatrix, à la découverte des parents de Minerva, à la scène du chat éventré, au sauvetage par Dumbledore. N'y pouvant plus, Hermione ressortit de la pensine et s'adossa à un mur. Elle se sentait fiévreuse, nauséeuse. Elle était en colère contre Lestrange, contre Voldemort et surtout, contre Minerva qui ne lui avait rien avoué. Elle refoula les larmes qui venaient. Il s'était sûrement passé autres choses, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder. Et c'est à ce moment que la directrice adjointe pénétra dans l'appartement. La jeune gryffondor la foudroya du regard.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ? demanda doucement McGonagall.

- POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU RIEN DIT ? hurla Hermione.

Minerva regarda rapidement sur le bureau et serra les poings à la vue de la pensine noire.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda le professeur, empreinte d'une colère froide.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire… continua Hermione. Tu penses que je ne l'aurai jamais appris ? Tu comptais me cacher que si Lestrange t'en voulais personnellement, c'est parce que… tu … je n'ose même pas le dire.

- Oui, je suis sortie avec elle, j'ai couché avec elle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua McGonagall. De quel droit as-tu regardé ma pensine ?

- Je comprends maintenant les allusions du professeur Rogue.

- S'il te manque, celui-là, va donc le rejoindre…

Hermione jeta un regard glacial à son amante, et quitta les appartements sans un mot. Minerva s'écroula sur un fauteuil, et pleura doucement.

Le soir venu, le professeur passa un pantalon et un pull à col roulé noir. Elle prit sa baguette et un long manteau, et partit rejoindre Dumbledore. Une fois cela fait, le directeur et son adjointe gagnèrent les grilles de Poudlard et transplanèrent dans la nuit froide.

Les deux professeurs arrivèrent devant les sombres portes du pénitencier d'Azkaban.

- Que faisons-nous là ? demanda Minerva.

- Voldemort contrôle Azkaban depuis ce matin. Il prépare un offensive contre Poudlard. Les plus proches mangemorts sont avec Jedusor dans son manoir, les autres attendent ici. Nous allons faire un peu de ménage.

- Bien.

- Vous êtes prête, professeur McGonagalll ?

- Va y avoir de la chair fraîche sur les murs… répliqua Minerva en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

- C'est vrai, je suis rouillé, un peu d'exercice me fera du bien, continua Dumbledore en faisant craquer sa nuque.

- Tu commences Albus ?

- Non, après toi Minerva, je t'en prie.

- J'insiste Albus.

- Moi aussi j'insiste. La galanterie est une de mes principales qualités après tout.

- Et c'est tout à ton honneur. C'est une valeur qui se perd…

- Oui, certes. Les valeurs d'aujourd'hui sont bien différentes de celles de ma jeunesse…

- Tout se perd, malheureusement…

- Oui, mais que veux-tu ? Les temps changent, les mœurs évoluent, la société empire… Les hommes galants, qu'on nommait les gentlemen ne sont plus aujourd'hui que des brutes mal fagotés. Après tout, nous sommes dans une société changeante. A mon époque, on choisissait une carrière et l'on s'y tenait. Si on changeait de travail, c'était à cause d'une promotion. Maintenant, ça va à coup de « mon travail ne me plait plus, je le quitte ». La magenmogot a même validé la proposition de démission ! Savez vous qu'ils parlent même de divorce ? Vous rendez vous compte, vous pourrez…

- Albus, il se fait tard, et nous avons des mangemorts à occire !

- C'est vrai, boutons les mangemorts hors d'Azkaban !

Minerva pointa sa baguette sur l'édifice carcéral, murmura une petite phrase en latin, et une déflagration se fit entendre. La moitié de la prison s'écroula.

- Minerva ! Douceur et délicatesse, tu connais ?

- Je nous ai fait une porte d'entrée ! s'offusqua la directrice adjointe.

- Les portes étaient ouvertes…

- J'ai une mauvaise vue !

- Tiens, prend mes lunettes. Il est vrai qu'à ton âge…

- JE NE SUIS PAS VIEILLE !

- Moi, je ne dis rien, mais nous sommes chargé par une cinquantaine de mangemort en rut…

- Qu'ils viennent, je les attends. Il n'est pas dit qu'un homme déflorera Minerva McGonagall !

- Je prends le groupe de droite, je te laisse celui de gauche…

- Mais ! Ils sont plus nombreux à droite ! C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux m'amuser !

- Mais ma galanterie…

- Tu te la fous au cul ! Je prends celui de droite…

Et l'honorable directrice de gryffondor poussa d'un grand coup dans la gueule, son distingué collègue agrémenté d'un magnifique « DEGAGE !» conciergale et se rua, la bouteille de whisky à la main, sur les malheureux 30 mangemorts qui n'avaient rien demandé. Pendant ce temps, Albus Dumbledore tirait des stupefix à vue en fumant la pipe. Il en mit hors d'état de nuire une dizaine, et se décida à participer au corps à corps.

Minerva, quant à elle, se déchaînait telle une ménagère de moins de cinquante ans le premier jour des soldes. De sort de démembrement en sort d'écartèlement, McGonagall faisait tomber les serviteurs du Lord noir un à un, laissant derrière elle une longue traînée de sang. Un mangemort, plus chanceux que les autres, réussit à passer sous sa garde et lui colla un upercut dans le menton et deux autres en profitèrent pour lui lancer un sortilège d'entrave. Minerva réussit à le parer, mais un encagoulé la prit en traître et lui jeta un endoloris dans le dos. Le professeur de métamorphose s'écroula sur le sol, se convulsant. Dumbledore stupefixa le gougnafier et McGonagall se releva en grognant.

- Saloperie de dégénéré d'anglais. S'en prendre à une écossaise… Je vais me venger…

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle déchiqueta le malfaisant avec une tornade de tessons de verre. Il fut abrasé.

- Je l'ai décapé au papier de verre… Niark Niark Niark… ricana la directrice adjointe.

Et elle replongea dans la bataille. 20 minutes plus tard, nos deux professeurs étaient debout, parmi une multitude de cadavre. Cependant, ils étaient quelque peu amochés : Albus avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, une ecchymose aux côtes et une cheville foulée. McGonagall avait le bras droit cassé, une balafre sur la joue gauche dont un filet de sang dégoulinait.

- On est dans un sale état… commenta Dumbledore en souriant. Allons nous faire soigner à Poudlard. En plus, vous avez une infirmière particulière…

Minerva lui jeta un regard noir et transplana pour Pré au Lard.

* * *

Une petite review en attendant la suite ?

Bisous et à bientôt,

Link


	22. It’s murder on the dance floor

**Les mises à jour, le retour ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'avais une tonne de boulot. En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 22 : It's murder on the dance floor

Le professeur de métamorphose bouillonnait. Elle avait fouillé la bibliothèque, la salle commune des gryffondor, le dortoir des filles de sixième année, et même les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde : Hermione avait disparu. En plus, Pomfresh l'avait poursuivi, pour soigner ses blessures. « Heureusement que les élèves sont couchés ! Ils auraient été apeurés de vous voir dans un tel état ! » s'était exclamé l'infirmière. McGonagall l'avait repoussée vivement.

« Comme si j'avais que ça à penser ! »

Soudain, le professeur s'arrêta net. Et si la préfète avait mis sa menace à exécution ? L'animagus se précipita vers les cachots, ne sentant pas les douleurs lancinantes de son bras cassé et de son visage balafré. Si cet homme de Cromagnon avait touché Hermione, il lui en coûterait très cher. Elle frappa à s'en briser le poing à la porte de l'appartement du maître des potions. Quelques instants plus tard, une voix essoufflée lui intima d'entrer. McGonagall ouvrit violemment la porte, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour à la vue de Rogue apparemment nu sous les draps.

- OU EST-ELLE ? s'époumona Minerva en brandissant sa baguette sur Severus.

- Que vous est-il arrivé, professeur McGonagall, demanda ce dernier en voyant l'état délabré de sa collègue.

- OU EST HERMIONE ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien ! s'indigna Rogue.

Minerva vit du coin de l'œil que la porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte. Elle se dirigea promptement dans cette direction.

- Non, pas par là ! s'exclama Rogue en se levant.

Trop tard. L'animagus venait de pénétrer dans la salle d'eau et fut stupéfaite d'y trouver Ginny Weasley en tenu d'Eve.

- Bonsoir professeur… murmura la rousse, gênée.

- Weasley, que faite-vous ici ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix froide.

- La même chose qu'Hermione et vous, répliqua Ginny d'un ton un peu plus assuré.

Minerva resta coite de tant d'aplomb.

- Je… euh… Miss Weasley, veuillez vous rhabiller et retourner dans votre dortoir. Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain à tête reposée. Bonne soirée, se reprit-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Le professeur tourna les talons et quitta l'antre du serpentard. Et c'est déprimée, blessée, qu'elle regagna en traînant des pieds ses appartements. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut un sourire. Hermione l'attendait, lisant un roman. Cette dernière leva les yeux de son ouvrage et retint un cri.

- Minerva ! Que t'est-il arrivée ? s'exclama la préfète en se levant vivement. Viens par là, je vais te soigner.

Mais le professeur n'écouta pas. Elle attrapa la gryffondor de son bras valide et la serra contre elle.

- Je t'aime, Hermione…

- C'est la première fois que tu me le dis…

- Je sais…

Hermione captura à nouveau les lèvres de son professeur et l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

- Au fait, ta meilleure amie sort avec le professeur Rogue… dit Minerva sur un ton dédaigneux.

- Il a pas pu avoir la préfète, alors il se tape la « sous préfète »… De toutes façons, c'est juste pour le cul…

- Pardon ? Elle ne l'aime pas ?

- C'est ça !

- HERMIONE ! s'exclama Minerva, outrée. Quitte à se taper un mec pour le sexe, autant prendre Lockhart, il a une belle gueule et au moins, pendant ce temps, il ne parle pas. Enfin, j'espère !

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

- Bon, ce soir, c'est moi qui choisit ce qu'on fait ! s'exclama Hermione en posant son livre de métamorphose avancé.

Deux mois avaient passé. Noël avait apporté son lot de cadeaux et de neige, janvier ses galettes des rois et à présent, février débutait. Ron ignorait toujours la relation entre les deux femmes, et c'était pour le mieux. En ce vendredi soir, les deux amantes étaient allongées sur le canapé du salon de Minerva, la préfète ayant posé sa tête sur le ventre de sa directrice de maison.

- Pardon ? demanda le professeur en levant les yeux de sa revue sur la troisième révolte des gobelins.

- C'est toujours toi qui décides ! A chaque fois, c'est cul serré et balais enfoncé…

- Quoi ! s'indigna McGonagall.

- On fait toujours des trucs de ton âge : concert harmonique, chorale d'Eglise, conférence sur la métamorphose médiévale des grenouilles en chat noir à l'époque de l'Inquisition, librairie, séance bibliothèque, et j'en passe des meilleurs… comme la visite du laboratoire de l'université de Cambridge un dimanche pour une démonstration de potion avancée de contraception des castors lapons hermaphrodites qui a raté, de surcroît…

- Dans le concept, c'était intéressant, marmonna Minerva.

- Ah ouais ? Tu en déjà vu, des castors lapons hermaphrodites, au moins ? Et c'est quoi l'utilité ?

- Demande à l'autre éponge à graisse… se renfrogna l'aînée.

- OK, j'y vais. Je suis sure qu'il sera RAVI de me répondre… répondit sarcastiquement Hermione en se levant.

Minerva la rattrapa et la rassit de force.

- Que veux-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus conciliant.

- Et bien, pour une fois, ce serait une activité de jeune.

- Comment ça une activité de jeune ? JE NE SUIS PAS ….

- Vieille, on sait, tu le répètes deux fois par jour. Disons plutôt une activité de mon âge que font les j… les gens de mon âge. Sortir le soir et rentrer tard…

- Je t'ai emmené au théâtre l'autre jour !

- Oui, Antigone, de Sophocle… soporifique… murmura-t-elle. Non, je veux danser !

- Il doit encore y avoir les concours de whisky à Callandar. Ma cousine Imogène McCarthery nous recevra bien… Mais il va falloir que je trouve un kilt aux couleurs de mon clan…

Hermione eut soudain une vision… apocalyptique. Elle se vit dans une prairie vêtue d'un kilt rouge et vert, entourée d'une bande de saoulard en train de vomir dans les flaques de boues avec, à son sommet, Imogène et Minerva chantant un hymne paillard et écossais. Elles portaient toutes deux un kilt et brusquement, le vent…

- On va éviter ! Je te propose plus classique. Une boîte de nuit à Londres ?

- Le Londres… sorcier ? hasarda la directrice adjointe.

- Moldu, j'ai envie de passer une soirée tranquille avec toi. Seule… Anonyme… Dans une foule qui ne fera pas attention à nous… Tu me comprends ?

- J'ai peur que oui, fit Minerva en rougissant.

Elle sentit une main s'égarer sur sa cuisse. Minerva reprit :

- Je ne connais aucune boîte dans le Londres moldu.

- Moi oui ! Je vais t'emmener à l'Ocellyos ! C'est le paradis sur terre !

Minerva avait l'air mal à l'aise. Finalement, elle acquiesça. Hermione lui sauta au cou. Et les amantes allèrent se préparer.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_« Mon dieu, qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ? »_

Minerva McGonagall avait rarement été horrifiée. Et maintenant, elle l'était. La boîte était enfumée, la musique rock était si forte que la directrice de Gryffondor avait l'impression d'avoir un deuxième battement de cœur. Il y avait un grand bar au milieu surmonté d'une mezzanine. Au dessus de la porte, le DJ picolait comme un trou. L'immense piste de danse s'étendait et sur la droite, les miroirs reflétaient cet amas de corps moites. Plus de 500 personnes se déhanchaient sur cet air barbare.

- Ca va, tu t'éclates ? hurla Hermione à l'oreille de son professeur.

- Autant que toi à Sophocle ! répondit cette dernière en maugréant.

- QUOI ?

- LAISSE TOMBER !

- Allez, viens danser !

- Et ça se gigote comment ce truc ?

Hermione n'entendit pas et fendit la foule en direction du podium. Minerva haussa les sourcils et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bar. Elle beugla un whisky au serveur et hurla quand elle dut lâcher les 8 livres demandées. Elle put savourer néanmoins son verre accoudée au comptoir quand un jeune homme d'environ vingt cinq ans vint l'aborder.

- Salut ma belle, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait dragueur en lui mettant la main aux fesses.

- Veuillez retirer votre main de mon auguste fessier, jeune impudent !

- Fait pas des manières, chérie… Je…

- Pour la dernière fois, dégagez !

- Enfin, t'en as envie ! Un jeunot comme moi, c'est la chance de te vie…

- Comment oses-tu, petit con ?

« Mais bon sang, je me fais draguer par un merdeux, et Hermione se trémousse sur une musique de merde… Elle pourrait venir m'aider ! »

Hermione ne faisait plus qu'une avec la musique. Elle dansait en fermant les yeux, elle se déhanchait, s'abandonnant complètement au tempo qui l'emportait. En un mot, elle était en transe. Cependant, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur Minerva, sans se préoccuper des quatre hommes qui lui tournaient autour avec des yeux lubriques. Elle sauta du podium et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle n'admettait pas qu'un animal en rut drague son amante. Elle arma son poing et allait le décocher dans le visage du malotru quand une explosion retentit dans la boîte. Un pan du mur s'effondra, et la musique fut recouverte par les cris hystériques des danseurs. Hermione et Minerva se regardèrent, puis sortirent leur baguette d'un geste vif. Des ombres noires pénétrèrent dans la boîte et repoussaient sans ménagement les moldus qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Puis, un rire démoniaque retentit, rire qui glaça le sang des deux sorcières.

**- - -**

La suite bientôt ! Bisous à tous !


	23. Fight club

C'est la journée des uploades ! Bon, je vais essayer d'accélérer la publication de cette histoire, puisqu'elle est finie, mais je compte sur vous pour continuer à m'envoyer vos gentilles reviews. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser quelques mots ! Merci ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Fight club.**

- C'est Lestrange… murmura Minerva à Hermione. Il faut partir d'ici très rapidement.

- Non, on ne peut pas. Si on s'en va, ils vont tuer les moldus… Ils ne pourront pas se défendre…

Minerva hésita. La préfète avait raison, mais si elles restaient, elles risquaient d'y passer.

« Foutu courage gryffondor ! » pensa amèrement McGonagall.

Le professeur attrapa la préfète et elle l'attira derrière le bar. Elles s'accroupirent et se préparaient à attaquer.

- J'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie noire ?

- Oui, soupira Minerva. Mais seulement les sorts que je t'ai appris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

- Je n'en sais strictement rien…

Des cris de douleurs retentirent dans la salle. Hermione ferma les yeux et, malgré l'effroi qu'elle éprouvait, se concentra un moment.

- Ils sont une trentaine… murmura l'élève.

- Laisse-moi faire. Reste cachée.

- Il en est hors de question !

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

Minerva sortit de sa cachette et jeta un sort que la préfète ne connaissait pas. Cette dernière était accroupie sous le comptoir et croisait les doigts. La contre attaque des mangemorts ne se fit pas attendre. McGonagall plongea rejoindre Hermione au moment où une vingtaine de sortilèges lui frôlaient les cheveux.

- Six de moins… murmura Minerva.

- Mais, tu n'as jeté qu'une incantation.

- Oui, mais j'ai fait un strike. J'y retourne…

La directrice adjointe conjura un bouclier de protection et se jeta dans la bagarre. Des hurlements parvenaient aux oreilles de la gryffondor qui serrait nerveusement sa baguette, à en avoir les jointures blanches ? Soudain, un cri de triomphe s'éleva.

- Nous nous retrouvons enfin, Minerva !

Hermione reconnut sans mal la voix de Bellatrix.

- Tiens, la folle est de retour. Comment était Azkaban ? demanda Minerva.

Hermione risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus le comptoir et fut horrifiée. Le professeur était désarmée, les mains en l'air, tenue en joue par Lestrange et ses amis.

- Tu verras cela par toi-même, mon amour… ricana la mangemort. Je crois que tu es dans une mauvaise situation.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bonnes ou de mauvaises situations. Moi si je devais résumer ma vie aujourd'hui avec toi, je dirai que c'est d'abord des rencontres, des gens qui m'ont tendu la main peut être à un moment ou je ne pouvais pas, ou j'étais seule chez moi. Et c'est assez curieux de se dire que les hasards, les rencontres forgent une destinée. Parce que quand on à le goût de la chose, quand on à le goût de la chose bien faite, le beau geste, parfois on ne trouve pas...euh... l'interlocuteur en face...je dirai...le miroir qui vous aide à avancer. Alors ce n'est pas mon cas comme je le disais là; puisque moi au contraire j'ai pu et je dis merci à la vie, je lui dis merci, je chante la vie, je danse la vie, je ne suis qu'amour. Et finalement quand beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui me disent : "Mais comment fais-tu pour avoir cette humanité ?" et ben je leur réponds très simplement, je leur dis que c'est ce goût de l'amour, ce goût donc qui m'a poussé aujourd'hui à entreprendre une construction mécanique mais demain qui sais ? Peut être simplement à me mettre au service de la communauté, à faire le don...le don de soi.

- Tu te fous de moi ? demanda Lestrange, éberluée.

- Ouais…

Cependant, Minerva n'eut pas le temps d'étayer sa réponse. Hermione avait profité de sa tirade pour s'avancer silencieusement, et lança une attaque. McGonagall pivota sur elle-même et balança un crochet du droit au mangemort le plus proche, et lui piqua sa baguette. Elles profitèrent de l'effet de surprise pour mettre hors d'état de nuire quelques fidèles du Lord noir avec des sortilèges pas très catholiques.

- TIREZ-VOUS ! s'exclama l'animagus à l'attention des moldus qui restaient là, tétanisés.

Ces derniers ne se le firent deux fois. Ils prirent d'assaut les portes de sortie en un mouvement de panique générale.

McGonagall retourna son attention vers Bellatrix. Cette dernière souriait, amusée.

- Alors Minerva, on s'est trouvé une nouvelle chérie ?

- Tais toi, pauvre dinde !

Bellatrix claqua des doigts et les mangemorts se regroupèrent autour d'Hermione et de son professeur. Les encagoulés jetèrent plusieurs sorts sur la directrice adjointe. Lestrange en profita pour lancer à la préfète un endoloris. Cette dernière s'écroula su sol, en hurlant. Elle convulsait. C'était comme si des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc pénétraient dans sa chair.

Bellatrix se délectait de ce spectacle surtout que Minerva ne pouvait l'aider, occupée avec plusieurs mangemorts. Lestrange en profita pour s'approcher de la préfète et la fit transplaner.

- HERMIONE ! hurla le professeur en voyant Black emmener son amante.

Elle entra dans une colère sourde. Sa force magique se décupla et elle extermina sans pitié les mangemorts restants. Quand les aurors arrivèrent sur place, ils trouvèrent la directrice de gryffondor à terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Je n'ai pas su la protéger… murmurait-elle inlassablement.

Dumbledore vint chercher sa collègue, et l'emmena à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Pomfresh administra un calmant à l'animagus, qui s'effondra sur un lit.

Hermione ne savait pas où elle était. Elle s'attendait à se trouver dans un vieux cachot sombre et humide, et au lieu de ça, elle était prisonnière dans une petite chambre confortable. Elle examina la pièce, voir s'il y avait moyen de s'échapper, mais sans résultats. Il fallait attendre que quelqu'un ouvre la porte, et qu'elle s'en débarrasse. Pas de chance pour elle, la première personne à lui rendre visite était Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Alors, sang de bourbe, comment te sens-tu chez mon maître ?

La préfète ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un regard noir à la mangemorte.

- Tu pourrais répondre, ce n'est pas très poli ce que tu fais. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais dans un cachot. Mais le maître veut se servir de toi pour attirer bébé Potter… et moi, pour faire venir McGonagall.

- Minerva se fout de toi. Elle t'écrasera comme une vulgaire punaise ! répondit froidement l'élève.

Lestrange la gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Minerva ne peut rien face à moi. Elle n'a pas le courage de me tuer, et pourtant, elle en a eu l'occasion à maintes reprises…

Bellatrix observa avec dégoût la gryffondor.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle te trouve… poursuivit-elle avec dédain.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune femme. Cette dernière recula, pour se retrouver acculer à un mur. Elle sentit les mains froides de Bellatrix sur son visage, et déglutit d'horreur. La mangemort enserra la mâchoire de la préfète dans sa main droite.

- Mais il faut peut-être retirer tous ses habits pour connaître ta valeur ?

Hermione frissonna. Elle avait une idée de se que voulait lui faire la cousine de Sirius.

« C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller aux côtés de Minerva, et ce ne sera qu'un mauvais rêve…. » songea la préfète.

Cependant, quand Bellatrix lui arracha sa chemise, elle sut que tout était réel.

- Sale pute… rétorqua la gryffondor.

- Non, la pute ce soir, ce sera toi. Tu suivras chacun de mes désirs…

Minerva se réveilla en sursaut. Elle bondit de son lit et quitta l'infirmerie à grandes enjambées, sans écouter les cris indignés de Pomfresh. Elle se dirigeait promptement vers le parc de Poudlard quand elle fut arrêtée par Dumbledore.

- Puis-je savoir où vous allez de si bon matin, professeur McGonagall ? demanda-t-il, les bras croisés.

- D'après-vous ? Je vais chercher Hermione !

- L'ordre du phénix est sur le coup. Ils vont bientôt la retrouver, rassurez-vous. Allez plutôt vous reposer, vous êtes encore sous le choc.

- Chaque minute qui passe peut-être mortelle pour elle, surtout entre les mains de Bellatrix ! Laissez-moi passer, Dumbledore !

- Il en est hors de question, Minerva. Et si besoin, j'userai de la force…

La directrice adjointe sonda son collègue du regard. Voyant que ce dernier ne plaisantait pas, elle fit demi-tour et regagna ses appartements sans un mot. Elle s'allongea sur son lit.

« Hermione, tiens bon… »

* * *

Bisous tout plein, et à bientôt ! 


	24. Goodbye to you

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Voici une update rapide ! Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a vraiment touché ! A présent, place au nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Goodbye to you

Hermione se réveilla péniblement. Elle ne put ouvrir que l'œil gauche, incapable d'ouvrir l'autre qui avait reçu le poing de Bellatrix la veille au soir. Elle se leva péniblement, le corps endolori et marcha jusqu'à la petite glace accrochée au mur. L'image que lui renvoyait le reflet la fit gémir. Elle avait le visage en sang. Ce que Lestrange lui avait fait subir… Elle avait été souillée.

« Mon Dieu, je ne pourrais plus regarder Minerva en face… si jamais je sors de là vivante. »

Elle avait essayé de se débattre, mais trop fatiguée, elle n'avait pas réussi à user de la magie sans baguette. Elle s'était transformée en animagus pour lui échapper, mais Bellatrix lui avait lancé le sort que Remus et Sirius avaient utilisé sur Pettigrow. Une bataille sauvage entre l'élève et la mangemort s'était alors engagée, mais Bellatrix avait été la plus forte, maîtrisant l'élève à coup de doloris. Elle avait dû… non, ne pas y penser, sinon elle sombrerait dans la folie. Elle devait à tout prix gardée la tête froide, et se sortir de cette situation. Si seulement elle pouvait prendre une douche pour effacer le contact des lèvres de Lestrange. Hermione s'allongea sur le lit et contempla le plafond. Que pensait Minerva en ce moment. A l'évidence, elle devait être inquiète. La préfète ne se posait même pas la question de savoir si son professeur était sortie vivante de la boîte de nuit. Elle en était sûre. Mais comment la rejoindre ? Elle frissonna de peur. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne verrait pas Voldemort, mais cela, c'était une douce utopie. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle sursauta. La panique s'emparait d'elle, et à raison. Lestrange entra, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

- Tu sais, sang de bourbe, j'ai vraiment apprécié ce que tu m'as fait hier soir…

* * *

Minerva se leva se matin là, plus morose que jamais. Elle s'habilla de manière automate, et ses pas la dirigèrent instinctivement vers la grande salle. Elle tenta de composer un visage tranquille, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle s'assit à la droite de Dumbledore et mangea mécaniquement, ignorant les regards compatissants de ce dernier. Soudain, une voix traînante s'éleva dans la salle silencieuse.

- Comment se fait-il que Granger ne soit pas là ? demanda Malefoy avec un sourire dédaigneux.

Minerva serra les poings, mais ne broncha pas. Les murmures s'élevèrent, et Dumbledore remarqua l'effarement qui se lisait sur les visages d'Harry, Ron et Ginny.

- A croire que sa directrice de maison n'est pas capable de s'occuper d'elle… poursuivit le serpentard avec un ton narquois. Pourtant, quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne l'abandonne pas au mains de…

Albus n'eut pas le temps de retenir sa collègue. McGonagall s'était précipité sur le préfet et le menaçait de sa baguette.

- Espèce de merdeux, de fils de pute. Dis-moi où elle est ! se retenait de crier le professeur.

- MINERVA ! s'exclama Albus. Laissez-le. Malefoy, dans mon bureau, immédiatement. Professeur Lupin, amenez le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau.

La directrice adjointe lança un dernier regard à Malefoy, un regard qui signifiait une vengeance terrible. Le serpentard déglutit et baissa les yeux pour ne pas voir la sortie des deux professeurs. Dès que ces derniers passèrent la porte, les commentaires allaient de bon tain.

- McGonagall sort avec Granger ?

- Mais depuis quand ?

- Non, c'est pas possible, Malefoy s'est trompé…

Harry et Ginny tentaient de rétablir le calme parmi les gryffondor, mais en vain. Ron, quant à lui, avait le regard vague.

- J'ai mal compris, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement à son meilleur ami.

- Ecoute Ron, on a autre chose à penser. Où est Hermione ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave…

* * *

- CE SALOPARD SAIT OU ELLE EST ! hurlait Minerva dans son bureau.

Elle était dans une rage folle. Remus prit son courage à deux mains et prit sa collègue dans ses bras. Cette dernière se mit à pleurer.

- C'est de ma faute…

- Non, Minerva…

- Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Tout va recommencer, comme avant… Elle ne me laissera jamais tranquille…

* * *

Il devait être près de quatre heures de l'après midi. Hermione souffrait. Combien de doloris avait-elle subit avant que Bellatrix la souille à nouveau ? Elle ne pouvait pas compter. Son corps n'était que douleur. Elle avait le goût du sang dans la bouche. Elle souhaitait mourir, que tout se termine. Mais une petite voix lui disait de rester en vie, pour sa mère, pour ses amis, pour Minerva. Elle sentait les membres cassés, les coupures, le sang coagulé. Comment son professeur avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel monstre ? Elle tenta de bouger de son lit mais gémit de douleur. Elle devait tenir. La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus et Hermione retint un sanglot. Non, pas encore. La gryffondor ne voulait plus se retrouver nue contre cette femme, sentir ses doigts en elle, sa langue sur son corps. Elle désirait le réconfort des bras de McGonagall, ressentir à nouveau se sentiment de sécurité qu'elle éprouve à ses côtés.

- Que sais-tu de la prophétie, sang de bourbe ? demanda une voix glaciale.

La gryffondor voulut hurler de terreur, mais une boule dans la gorge l'empêcha de parler. Ce n'était pas Bellatrix qui venait d'arriver, mais Voldemort.

- Quelle prophétie ? demanda doucement la préfète.

- ENDOLORIS !

Hermione convulsait sur le lit défais. La douleur était plus forte que celle que provoquait le sort de Lestrange.

« Minerva ! Aide moi… Je ne pourrais tenir longtemps… » pensait-elle avant de hurler à plein poumon.

- Répond-moi ! Que sais-tu au sujet de la prophétie ! tonna Voldemort en interrompant le sortilège.

- Je ne sais rien ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le dire ?

- ENDOLORIS !

Voldemort se délectait de la scène. Il arrêta l'impardonnable au bout de quelques minutes. La préfète avait les yeux exorbités, et la respiration saccadée.

- Pour la dernière fois, répond à ma question…

- Je l'ai déjà fait à deux reprises, me semble-t-il… haleta la gryffondor.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi… siffla le lord Noir.

- Et bien, je ne vous retiens pas, rétorqua Hermione, reprenant un peu de contenance. Vous pouvez disposer…

- ENDOLORIS !

Hermione subit le sortilège à nouveau. Elle voulait hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

- REPOND ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Potter ! rugit le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Et mes couilles sur ton nez, ça fait un dindon ? haleta la jeune femme.

Voldemort allait relancer l'impardonnable quand Hermione tendit sa main en criant « accio baguette ». Le mage noir, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Sa baguette quitta sa main droite pour atterrir dans celle de la gryffondor. Elle l'agita et disparut en un craquement sonore. Le seigneur des ténèbres, l'incompréhension passée, hurla sa fureur. A des centaines de kilomètres plus loin, Harry s'effondra, sa cicatrice en feu.

Hermione reconnut la sensation particulière du transplanage.

« J'espère que je vais arrivée entière, et dans le bon ordre…"

Elle se souvenait de ce que disaient les parents Weasley à propos de mauvais transplanage, mais chassa vite ses pensées. Elle devait réussir. L'atterrissage fut douloureux, elle était allongée sur le sol. Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle ouvrit péniblement l'œil gauche, et sourit doucement. Elle était à Pré au Lard, près de l'ancienne cachette de Sirius. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, qu'elle regagne Poudlard, mais elle n'en avait pas la force pour le moment. Le froid attaquait sa peau, elle se sentait engourdie. Elle finit par s'endormir, espérant que quelqu'un la trouverait rapidement.

Ginny et Ron retenaient Harry qui hurlait de douleur.

- Appelez… McGonagall… suppliait le jeune homme.

- Ok, Harry. Ne bouge pas, j'y vais…

Ron tourna les talons et partit en courant. Il bouscula plusieurs élèves sur le chemin, mais ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser. Il déboula dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose, sans frapper.

- Professeur ! La cicatrice d'Harry…

Minerva, que Lupin avait réussi à calmer, sursauta.

- Où est-il ?

- Dans la salle commune…

Minerva piqua un sprint, et les deux hommes la suivirent.

« Je savais pas qu'elle courait aussi vite, la McGo… » pensa Ron.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle des gryffondors, Harry avait repris ses esprits et riait de bon cœur avec Ginny.

- Que se passe-t-il Potter ?

- Hermione… Hermione a piqué la baguette de Voldemort ! Elle s'est tirée avec !

- Pardon ? demanda Lupin, éberlué.

- Vous avez bu, Potter ? rétorqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Pas du tout. Voldemort me faisait voir Hermione torturée par lui. Cependant, elle a profité d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour lui prendre sa baguette et transplaner avec… raconta Harry en riant de plus belle. Apportez-moi une pensine, et je vous fait partager ce spectacle en 16/9ème…

- Mais où est-elle maintenant ? interrogea la directrice adjointe.

- Ca, je ne sais pas… Mais elle ne doit pas se trouver très loin… répondit le gryffondor en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Lupin, allez prévenir Dumbledore. Je veux que Pomfresh soit prête à soigner Hermione. Potter, Weasley, venez avec moi. Nous allons fouiller Pré au Lard de fond en comble. Il faut faire vite avant que Voldemort ne la retrouve…

McGonagall n'attendit pas la réponse des deux élèves, et sortit vivement de la grande salle, sa baguette en main.

* * *

Une petite review ? A bientôt,

Link


	25. Nothing else matters

Bonsoir à tous,

Voici la suite de protection rapprochée, bientôt finie. Merci pour toutes vow reviews, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Nothing else matters**

- Potter, avez-vous une idée d'où elle pourrait se trouver ? demanda Minerva en conjurant trois thé.

Ils avaient fouillé le village de fond en comble, des boutiques aux petites ruelles, sans rien trouver.

- Non, je ne vois pas… répliqua l'attrapeur de gryffondor en buvant le liquide chaud.

Ron ne disait rien, il était plongé dans une intense réflexion.

- Je crois savoir où… finit-il par dire. Suivez-moi.

Le préfet se mit à courir en direction des dernières maisons de Pré au Lard. McGonagall et Harry le suivaient de près.

- Nous avons déjà fouillé là-bas ! haletait le professeur aux deux jeunes hommes.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, Ron… murmura Harry.

- Mione était très attachée à Sirius, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire, répondit simplement le gardien de gryffondor.

La directrice adjointe écoutait avec intérêt la conversation des deux adolescents. Ils finirent par arrivée à l'endroit où Sirius s'était cachée pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Au loin, un corps était immobile. McGonagall s'approcha et son cœur rata un battement. Son amante était là, dans un état effroyable. C'est à peine si elle avait réussi à la reconnaître. Le professeur se pencha sur la préfète et fut heureuse de constater qu'elle était en vie. Elle remercia muettement Merlin et fit signe à Harry et Ron de s'approcher.

- Monsieur Weasley, pouvez vous retourner le plus rapidement à Poudlard, et demander à Pomfresh de se préparer pour une grave urgence. Que Rogue vienne l'aider si besoin. Monsieur Potter, allez chercher Hagrid, et amenez le devant les grilles de l'école. Il m'aidera à transporter Hermione.

- Vous voulez un coup de main ? demanda le Survivant.

L'animagus regarda le jeune homme. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard de la compassion.

- Je vous remercie, Harry, mais je vais m'occuper d'elle…

Minerva souleva délicatement la gryffondor de terre et la serra contre elle. Elle se mit à marcher en direction de Poudlard tandis que les deux gryffondors partaient devant en courant. McGonagall pressa le pas, mais n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage tuméfié d'Hermione.

« Tout est de ma faute… Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? » pensa-t-elle en déposant une bise sur le front de son amante.

Quand elle pénétra dans le village sorcier, quelques personnes s'arrêtèrent de stupéfaction.

- Professeur McGonagall, on peut vous aider ? demanda l'un.

- Voulez-vous qu'on prévienne Mme Rosemerta ? demandait l'autre.

- Non, je vous remercie. Cette jeune personne vient d'échapper à Vous-Savez-Qui. Je dois l'emmener d'urgence à Poudlard, où elle doit recevoir des soins, répondit doucement la directrice adjointe.

Elle accéléra le pas et arriva 15 minutes plus tard aux grilles de Poudlard. Harry et Hagrid l'attendaient, impatient. Minerva, fatiguée, donna doucement Hermione au demi géant. Ce dernier lança un regard triste à sa collègue avant de partir rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Minerva ne prit pas le temps de se reposer. Elle suivit le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, tout en frictionnant ses bras endoloris. Pomfresh était sur le qui-vive. Quand les deux professeurs pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, la médicomage se précipita sur l'élève. Hermione fut allongée dans un lit, ses plaies furent nettoyées, et Pomfresh commença à ressouder les os.

- Mais qui l'a mis dans un tel état ? demanda cette dernière.

- Bellatrix Lestrange… grogna Minerva.

La médicomage posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la directrice adjointe.

- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, professeur McGonagall, miss Granger est entre de bonnes mains.

- Non, je reste !

Minerva prit un fauteuil qu'elle installa à côté du lit de son amante et tomba dessus. Elle observa un long moment Pomfresh prodiguer les soins à la préfète, puis, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit. Cependant, sa sieste fut de courte durée : une demie heure plus tard, Albus la tirait du sommeil, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle s'est réveillée ? murmura McGonagall en passant une main sur ses paupières.

- Non, pas encore… Mais ce que j'ai à vous montrer vous rendra le sourire… répondit Dumbledore. Venez dans mon bureau.

La directrice adjointe se leva et s'étira, s'endormir sur une chaise n'ayant jamais été très confortable. Elle suivit son collègue dans le dédale de couloir. Dans le bureau du directeur les attendaient le professeur Rogue, Potter et Ron Weasley. Le maître des potions jeta un regard noir à la directrice des gryffondor. Elle n'y fit pas attention et s'adossa contre un mur, les bras croisés.

- Si je vous ai tous convoqué ici, c'est qu'Harry a bien voulu déposer son souvenir dans ma pensine. Alors, pour une fois, moquons-nous de bon cœur de Voldemort.

Le directeur invita ses collègues à se rassembler autour de la pensine. Minerva y alla en traînant des pieds. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir son amante se faire torturer. Elle fit néanmoins comme les autres et plongea dans le souvenir de Potter. Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Hermione était soumise au doloris et Minerva voulut se précipiter vers elle. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas, consciente que cela n'aurait aucun intérêt, puisque c'était le passé. Elle se contenta de serrer les poings et d'attendre. Elle regarda rapidement Dumbledore. Ce dernier observait la scène, le visage sérieux. Rogue était impassible, Weasley bouillonnait de colère tandis qu'Harry semblait absent. Soudain, Hermione eut la fameuse réplique du dindon qui fit hurler de rire l'assistance. Elle attira à elle la baguette de Voldemort et transplana avec. Minerva eut un petit sourire. Le lord noir poussa un long hurlement, et le souvenir se finit.

Dumbledore ricanait, et Severus avait, chose inhabituelle, les yeux qui brillaient d'amusement.

- Vous-Savez-Qui privé de sa baguette, voilà un avantage dont il faut profiter… murmura le maître des potions.

- Vous avez raison, Severus. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Voldemort a d'autres ressources…

Minerva tourna les talons et allait sortir du bureau quand Dumbledore l'interpella.

- Vous ne restez pas avec nous, professeur McGonagall ?

- Non, je vais voir si Miss Granger est réveillée…

- Bien, tenez-moi au courant.

La directrice adjointe ne répondit rien et quitta la pièce rapidement. Elle se força à ne pas courir vers l'infirmerie. Une fois sur place, elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione et attendit que cette dernière se réveille. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Dumbledore traîna de force sa collègue dans la grande salle, pour qu'elle puisse se restaurer à peu près convenablement. Le professeur de métamorphose passa le repas le nez dans son assiette. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de supporter les regards de ses élèves, regards tantôt compatissants et inquiets, tantôt moqueurs et dégoûtés. Albus jugea bon de faire un discours une fois les derniers plats disparus. Il expliqua que le préfète de gryffondor s'était échappée cet après midi du quartier générale de Voldemort. Les élèves de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor poussèrent des sifflements admiratifs. Minerva profita de ce mini chahut pour quitter la table des professeurs et regagner l'infirmerie. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle s'arrêta, interdite. Hermione était debout, près de la fenêtre, et regardait le paysage, les yeux vagues.

- Bonjour Minerva… murmura la jeune femme.

- Comment te sens-tu, Hermione ?

La directrice se força à ne pas bouger. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait pu subir Hermione en 24 heures aussi elle ne voulait pas la brusquer. La gryffondor ne répondit pas, semblant perdue dans ses pensées.

- Que t'est-il arrivée ? demanda doucement le professeur.

La préfète se retourna lentement, la tête baissée, fixant le sol de son regard vague.

- Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis là maintenant… répondit-elle en chuchotant.

McGonagall fit un pas en sa direction, mais la jeune femme frissonna.

- Regarde-moi…

- Je ne peux pas, Minerva… Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas…

* * *

A bientôt pour le prochain chap,

Bisous,

Link


	26. Hole in my soul

Bonjour tout le monde,

Vous ne rêvez pas, voici un nouveau chapitre. Après des mois de soucis de déménagement et autres dont je passerai les ennuyeux détails, je me remets à écrire et uploader. Bref, voici la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Hole in my soul

Le professeur de métamorphose avançait doucement vers son amante. Hermione recula jusqu'à sentir le mur froid de l'infirmerie dans son dos. Elle ferma les yeux et des souvenirs des actes de Bellatrix envahissaient son esprit. Elle frissonna de terreur, avant de se reprendre. Tout était fini maintenant, elle était en sécurité à Poudlard. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle voulait regagner son lit, enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller et s'endormir, mais Minerva était devant elle, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Hermione n'avait pas le courage de contourner son professeur. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, releva ses genoux contre son torse et cacha sa tête dans ses bras. Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes le plus longtemps, mais elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle avait mal, elle voulait que tout cela sorte. Mais comment faire ?

Minerva regardait avec tristesse son élève s'effondrer à terre. Elle voyait les épaules de la jeune femme se soulevait rapidement et comprit qu'elle craquait moralement. Elle s'approcha doucement à côté d'Hermione et prit soin de ne pas la toucher. Il fallait lui laisser faire le premier pas.

- Hermione… Regarde-moi…

- Je ne peux pas…

- Ma chérie, s'il te plaît…

Les pleurs de la gryffondor redoublèrent. Elle bougea légèrement, pour sentir le corps de McGonagall contre elle. Le professeur passa un bras autour des épaules de la préfète et l'attira contre elle. La directrice adjointe attrapa délicatement le menton de la jeune femme et le releva doucement. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Hermione tourna rapidement la tête, honteuse. Mais ce laps de temps avait suffi. Minerva, sans en connaître la teneur exacte, savait que la préfète avait subi un véritable martyre. Elle sentait la colère, la haine l'envahir, mais la refoula rapidement. Ce n'était pas le temps de la vengeance, mais de l'écoute.

- Puis-je prendre une douche ? murmura Hermione en séchant ses larmes.

- Bien sûr… Je t'accompagne à la salle de bain des préfets…

- Je préfère aller chez toi, si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Absolument pas.

McGonagall aida la jeune femme à se lever, prit ses affaires et elles quittèrent l'infirmerie silencieusement. Pendant le trajet jusqu'aux appartements de la directrice de gryffondor, aucun mots ne furent échangés. Hermione s'emprisonnait dans un mutisme inquiétant. Arrivées dans le salon, Minerva passa à son amante un peignoir, ainsi qu'un pyjama bien chaud. La préfète s'enferma dans la salle de bain, chose inhabituelle. Minerva s'assit sur le canapé du salon et invoqua une tasse de thé qu'elle but lentement.

Hermione fit couler de l'eau quasi brûlante. Elle se détendit au contact de l'eau, mais pour une courte durée. Des images de Bellatrix abusant d'elle envahirent son esprit et elle commença à frotter violemment sa peau, comme si cela pouvait faire oublier ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait beau frotté de plus en plus fort, à en faire rougir sa peau, la sensation ne partait pas. Elle s'assit dans la douche, et laissa libre au cours aux larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

Hermione n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain. Ca faisait 25 minutes qu'elle était enfermée dans cette pièce, et l'eau coulait toujours.

- Elle a un problème… murmura Minerva pour elle-même.

Elle attrapa vivement sa baguette et ouvrit la porte d'un alohomora. Elle se précipita dans la salle d'eau et son cœur rata un battement quand elle trouva son amante assise dans la cabine de douche, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, récurant sa peau à présent couleur brique. Minerva arrêta rapidement l'eau et enveloppa la jeune femme dans une serviette. Elle la souleva et la porta dans le salon. Hermione n'avait aucune réaction, le professeur ayant l'impression de portée une poupée de chiffon. Elle installa confortablement la préfète sur le canapé et la sécha doucement. Son regard s'arrêta sous le sein droit de la gryffondor et elle fut saisie d'horreur. Un suçon, la marque de fabrique de Lestrange. Minerva continua son inspection. Elle trouva d'autres marques semblables sur tout le corps de son élève.

- Maintenant, tu sais… murmura la jeune femme d'une voix faible.

- Hermione…

- Si les mangemorts sont venus dans cette boîte de nuit, c'est pour faire connaître au monde moldu leur existence. Mais nous avons contrecarré leur plan. Lestrange me l'a fait payer…

Elle s'interrompit un instant, cherchant ses mots.

- Elle a abusé de moi… deux fois. Et le pire, c'est que je ne voulais pas, j'avais envie de la frapper, de la rejeter, mais mon corps appréciait ce qu'elle faisait…

McGonagall s'assit à côté d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je voulais que tout s'arrête, je voulais mourir. Elle m'insultait tandis qu'elle me faisait toutes ses choses infâmes… Et ça lui procurait du plaisir, la garce… Elle disait qu'elle faisait ça pour se venger de toi.

Le professeur ferma les yeux un court instant.

- Je ne la crois pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prétexte. Je… je l'attirai, ça se voyait dans son regard, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait raconter. La première fois, quand elle m'a laissé, j'ai pleuré de soulagement. Je pensais que c'était fini, qu'on allait m'interroger, puis me tuer. J'aurai préféré… Mais elle est revenue, et elle a recommencé, et mon corps en redemandait alors que je voulais vomir de dégoût…

Hermione se remit à pleurer.

- Comment peux-tu rester avec moi après ça, Minerva ? Je me déteste…

Minerva ferma doucement la porte de la chambre et soupira. Hermione avait fini par s'endormir, aidée par une potion de sommeil sans rêve. La directrice adjointe serra les poings et quitta ses appartements, pour le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier discutait avec Cornélius Fudge. Apparemment, le ministre venait de voir le souvenir d'Harry et riait encore. Minerva eut un frisson de dégoût.

- Professeur McGonagall ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeux. Venez avec nous profiter de la déconfiture de Vous Savez Qui !

Minerva ressentit une vaste colère. Elle s'approcha du bureau de son collègue et abattit sa main violemment sur la surface en bois.

- Pendant que vous riez comme des bossus, il y a une folle dans la nature qui martyrise les élèves ! dit-elle durement.

Toute hilarité disparut. Fudge, gêné, se dandinait sur un pied. Dumbledore regarda sa collègue, inquiet.

- Que voulez vous dire, Minerva ?

- Je vous rappelle que miss Granger a été torturé par Voldemort. Ce qu'elle n'a pas précisé, c'est qu'elle avait été violée deux fois avant par Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle est dans un état physique et psychologique déplorable, et vous n'en avez rien à faire !

- Personne n'a dit cela… répondit le directeur en se levant. Cornélius, préparez-vous au pire. Je pense que Voldemort va bientôt se manifester.

- Certes. Bonne journée, Dumbledore. Je vous recontacterai si il y a du nouveau.

Le ministre de la magie sortit du bureau sous le regard dédaigneux du professeur McGonagall.

- Pouvez-vous m'emmener voir miss Granger ?

- Elle vient de s'endormir. Je ne préfère pas la réveiller.

- Bien… Savez-vous ce qu'elle a fait de la baguette de Voldemort ?

- Elle est dans mon salon. Vous la voulez ?

- Je vous suis…

Les deux professeurs quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers les appartements de la directrice adjointe. Une fois sur place, Dumbledore fit tourner la baguette du lord Noir dans ses mains.

- Si Harry était prêt, on aurait pu en profiter… Je vais accélérer sa formation… murmura le directeur. Il faut absolument conserver cette baguette. Sans elle, une partie de sa puissance s'effondre…

Des hurlements provenant de la chambre interrompirent Albus. Les deux professeurs se précipitèrent dans la pièce d'à côté dans laquelle Hermione s'agitait, en proie à un cauchemar. Minerva la prit dans ses bras et la réveilla doucement. La gryffondor ouvrit les yeux, complètement paniquée et, dans un mouvement instinctif, elle repoussa violemment son amante. Quand Hermione vit la douleur dans les yeux de Minerva, elle eut le cœur brisé.

- Je… Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas.

- Albus, je vous laisse, murmura McGonagall en quittant la chambre.

Une fois dans le salon, elle donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur. Du sang coulait le long de ses doigts, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle voulait tuer Bellatrix, sur le champ. Lui faire payer chacune de ses actions. Elle s'assit à son bureau, attrapa une plume et un parchemin, et se mit à rédiger quelques mots : « _Choisis le lieu et l'heure de ta mort…_ »

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la volière de l'école, et fit partir sur le champ un hibou noir. Elle retourna dans ses appartements et tourna en rond. Albus sortit de la chambre, l'air triste.

- Elle s'est rendormie. Elle est sous le choc… J'ai pénétré son esprit, et cela est compréhensible. Vous serez d'accord avec moi, il ne faut pas qu'elle quitte le lit avant deux jours.

- Tout à fait…

Dumbledore prit congé de sa collègue, et cette dernière se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Elle regarda la fenêtre pendant deux ou trois heures, quand le hibou revint avec une réponse. Minerva bondit hors du siège et déplia le message accroché à la patte du volatile. Après lecture, elle balança le parchemin jauni, attrapa sa baguette et quitta rapidement ses appartements.

* * *

A bientôt,

Link9


	27. My last breath

Bonjour,

Puisque j'ai pris ma journée, j'en profite de poster l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Voili! Merci à tous les revieweurs, et revieweuses!

* * *

Chapitre 27: My last breath

Hermione se réveilla la tête lourde. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être? Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le salon. Où était passée Minerva? La gryffondor regarda autour d'elle, personne. Elle haussa les épaules, maussade et plissa les yeux en direction du bureau. Son amante lui avait laissé un mot. Elle attrapa le parchemin, qu'elle lâcha rapidement. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle se précipita dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle avait besoin d'aide rapidement.

Minerva se trouvait devant la cabane hantée. Elle attendait patiemment Lestrange en faisait tourner négligemment sa baguette entre ses doigts. Un bruit familier de transplanage la tira de ses songes.

- J'ose espérer que tu es venue seule, cette fois… dit froidement McGonagall en toisant du regard son ancienne élève.

- Oui… Je te tue et je récupère la baguette de mon maître…

- L'espoir fait vivre. En garde!

Les deux femmes levèrent leur baguette en même temps et se sondèrent du regard. Black jeta le premier sort. Un impardonnable, évidemment. La directrice adjointe l'évita de peu. Quelque chose clochait, Black était plus puissante, plus rapide. Quand avait-elle développé une telle magie? Elle lança une gerbe de flamme que Bellatrix arrêta avec un simple sortilège de vapeur d'eau. Cette dernière contre attaqua avec un sortilège d'épines que le professeur ne réussit pas à toutes les éviter. Sa joue était ornée d'une petite balafre dont s'écoulait un peu de sang.

- Ah, au fait, Minerva… J'ai oublié de te préciser. Mon maître, qui tient vraiment à récupérer son bien, m'a prêté une partie de ses pouvoirs.

Les yeux de Minerva s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

«Par Merlin… Elle va me tuer si je n'y vais pas à fond dès le début…»

Minerva se concentra et libéra toute sa force magique. Un puissant vent s'éleva et Bellatrix recula de quelques pas, protégeant son visage de ses deux bras. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus le vent devenait violent. Après quelques minutes, tout redevint normal. Black ouvrit les yeux et émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Pas mal… Mais voyons si c'est suffisant pour rivaliser avec la magie noire de mon maître.

- Jedusor ne me fait pas peur et toi encore moins… répliqua sèchement McGonagall. Au passage, je vais te donner une petite leçon de vraie magie noire.

Elle posa sa main droite sur sa baguette et murmura une incantation en araméen antique. Sa baguette s'allongea pour devenir un bâton noir de mage.

- Maintenant, ça va chier… 

- Mince, c'est quoi le mot de passe? s'énervait Hermione devant la gargouille gardienne du bureau du directeur.

Après avoir essayé la moitié des noms de friandises qu'elle connaissait, elle se mit à donner des coups de pied rageurs dans la statue de pierre. Elle tentait de contrôler les larmes qui tentaient de couler sur ses joues. 

- Miss Granger… Venez avec moi! retentit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et fit face à Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait Fumsek sur ses épaules.

- Allons chercher Minerva avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Le phénix siffla une note aiguë après que le directeur ait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et tous deux disparurent.

- Tu… tu ne peux pas être mage! balbutia Bellatrix, sentant sa confiance s'effacer.

- Oh non, loin de là… dit calmement McGonagall en serrant le bâton de mage fermement dans sa main droite. Albus a juste jugé bon de me donner quelques cours de Haute Magie.

- La magie de Merlin… déglutit la mangemort.

- Oui, transmise de maître en élève et dont Albus est le dernier. Mais d'ici peu, le jeune Potter profitera de cet enseignement. 

- Une fois débarrassée de toi, je tuerai ce vieux fou et personne ne pourra contrecarrer les plans de mon maître…

- Promesse d'ivrogne, tu ne quitteras jamais ce lieu vivante, Foi de McGonagall. Prépare-toi à mourir Black.

Minerva planta son bâton dans le sol et murmura rapidement une incantation. Un gigantesque éclair apparut dans le ciel et s'abattit sur Bellatrix. Cette dernière hurla à pleins poumons tandis que les volts traversaient son corps. Elle eut cependant la force de tracer un pentacle noir avec sa baguette et l'éclair disparut. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, haletant.

- Alors, tu veux toujours combattre? demanda Minerva en reprenant son bâton.

- Plus que jamais… Je vais te faire souffrir avant de t'achever. Praesentaneum venenum!

Minerva sentit quelque chose se répandre dans ses veines. Elle eut subitement chaud et porta une main à son front. Elle avait une forte fièvre et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes. Sa vision se troublait et elle perdait l'équilibre.

- Un poison violent, professeur! ricana Lestrange. D'ici quelques minutes, tu perdras conscience et tu mourras en te convulsant, rampant sur le sol. 

Minerva portait sa main à sa gorge. Elle avait une soif qui semblait inaltérable. Ses mains tremblaient et une douleur violente envahissait sa poitrine. Elle tomba sur le sol. Ses yeux se fermaient mais elle tentait de garder ses esprits. Elle posa ses lunettes à côté d'elle et les brisa d'un coup de poing. Quelques morceaux étaient rentrés dans sa peau et le sang coulait en abondance. Elle attrapa quelques bris de verre et les disposa autour d'elle en cercle. 

- Sacrum sanatio… murmura-t-elle, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Une lumière bleue se dégagea des morceaux de lunettes brisées et forma un dôme au dessus de la directrice adjointe. Bellatrix, éblouie, cacha ses yeux à l'aide de la main droite. Quand la lumière s'évanouit, Minerva était debout, en pleine forme.

- Reparo! s'exclama cette dernière en pointant ses lunettes de son bâton de mage.

L'objet se reconstitua immédiatement et le professeur le remit sur son nez.

- Tu t'es bien amusée? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement. Passons aux choses sérieuses, maintenant…

- Arrête de fanfaronner Minerva. Tu n'es pas de taille contre mon maître et moi. 

- Flammam concipis! dit froidement la directrice de gryffondor en agitant son bâton.

Les pieds de la mangemort prirent subitement feu. Il se propageait aux jambes, puis au buste tandis que Black tentait des contre sorts. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle était devenue une torche humaine. Cependant, la marque des ténèbres brillait dans ce brasier. La mangemort finit par arrêter l'incendie, ses vêtements étaient calcinés, et son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain. Des cloques s'étaient formées sous la chaleur et recouvraient son corps, là où la chair ne partait pas en lambeau.

- Mon maître m'a communiqué le moyen d'arrêter ton sort… murmura Bellatrix, envahit par la douleur. 

Elle regardait ses mains ravagées.

- REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT DE MOI! reprit-elle en hurlant. Tu as anéantie ma beauté. Excetra fieri!

Le bâton de Minerva devint un immense boa constrictor. Ce denier, profitant de la stupeur du professeur de métamorphose, s'enroula autour du corps de son ennemie et le serra fortement. Minerva se sentit suffoquer. Ses mains étaient prisonnières, elle ne pouvait se dégager de cette étreinte mortelle. Elle réfléchit rapidement, le manque d'air se faisant cruellement sentir depuis que le serpent appuyait sur sa cage thoracique et sa trachée. Elle se métamorphosa en chat et réussit à se dépêtrer du corps froid et visqueux du reptile. Elle reprit forme humaine, d'un geste de la main, elle fit imploser le serpent. Cependant, peu après, elle eut un sursaut, une flèche venait de se planter dans son épaule. Elle leva la tête et remarqua que Bellatrix avait encore sa baguette pointée en sa direction.

- Maintenant, je vais t'expédier en enfer… murmura Minerva.

Elle joignit ses deux mains devant elle, fit apparaître une petite boule blanche et bleue. Elle se concentra tout en mettant ses mains jointes près de sa hanche droite. La boule grossit et touchait presque les doigts du professeur. Bellatrix pâlit à vue d'œil et agitait sa baguette en une figure compliquée, pour lancer l'attaque la première mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. D'un geste vif, Minerva ramenant ses mains devant elle et ouvrit les paumes.

- Consumptoris Energia, articula McGonagall en expulsant la boule en direction de la mangemort.

Lestrange se baissa pour éviter le sort qui se dirigeait vers elle, mais la boule d'énergie la suivait partout. Finalement, le sortilège atteignit son but et Bellatrix s'écroula sur le sol, entourée d'un halo de lumière bleue et blanche. Une fois la luminosité dissipée, Black ne bougeait plus mais était encore vivante. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et sa poitrine se soulevait de manière irrégulière. 

- Vas-y, tue-moi, si tu en as le courage… murmura Bellatrix d'une voix rauque que Minerva n'avait jamais entendue.

Le professeur dirigea sa main sur le corps de son ancienne amante mais ne jeta aucun sort. Elle semblait paralysée. Ses membres tremblaient et refusaient de réagir.

- Tu vois Minerva, tu as beau être la sorcière la plus puissante du monde, tu n'es rien qu'une faible, qu'une lâche. Je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui et un jour, j'aurai ma revanche. Je te tuerai, toi et tous ceux que tu aimes. À commencer par ta chère sang de bourbe… 

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et McGonagall tourna la tête, lasse. Dumbledore et Hermione apparurent, cette dernière paraissait rongée par l'inquiétude et soupira de soulagement en voyant son professeur debout sur ses deux jambes.

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup… toussa Bellatrix.

Cette dernière leva vivement sa baguette et la pointa sur la préfète de gryffondor.

- AVADA…

* * *

La suite très bientôt !

Bisous,

Link9


	28. Are you happy now ?

Bonjour à tous,

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Enfin, j'ai mis le temps, mais voilà, c'est fait. Je me rend compte que cela fait trois ans que je l'ai écrite, et qu'il y a pas mal d'erreur. Peut-être qu'un jour je la réécrirai pour l'approfondir.

Bref, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires, fics ou originales, sait-on jamais !

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Are you happy now ?

Bellatrix avait un regard de haine tandis qu'elle prononçait l'incantation mortelle. McGonagall retint un hurlement, dressa sa main droite en direction de la mangemort et contracta ses doigts.

- Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama Minerva avec fureur.

Lestrange ne finit jamais son impardonnable. Elle reçut de plein fouet le sort mortel que la directrice adjointe lui avait lancé. Son buste tomba lourdement, sans vie, sur le sol. Dumbledore regarda sa collègue, inquiet. Cette dernière haletait, le bras toujours tendu. Puis, elle tomba à genoux, et contemplait l'herbe, le regard vague.

Le directeur de Poudlard s'approcha doucement de sa collègue, laissant une Hermione pétrifiée, ayant échappée de peu à la mort.

- C'est fini, Minerva… murmura doucement Dumbledore en s'agenouillant près de son amie.

Albus la prit dans ses bras, et cette dernière se mit à pleurer, en enserrant les épaules du vieux sorcier.

- Tu l'as tuée, elle ne te fera plus souffrir… C'est fini maintenant…

Minerva n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle évacuait le stress, les pressions, les frustrations, la haine, la rage, la peur de voir ses proches ou elle-même mourir accumulés pendant plusieurs années. Pleurait-elle de tristesse ou de joie ? Elle ne pouvait le dire, mais un grand soulagement l'envahit. C'était terminé. Elle ne recevrait plus de menace, plus d'insultes. Sa vie serait enfin normale. Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser timidement sur son épaule. Minerva tourna la tête et vit Hermione, hésitant quant à la conduite à tenir. Le professeur lui sourit doucement et se dégagea d'Albus. Elle étreignit son amour fortement, caressant ses cheveux. Maintenant, elle pourrait enfin vivre libre, heureuse, et elle comptait profiter de cela avec Hermione. Ils finirent par rentrer à Poudlard, et les deux femmes atterrirent à l'infirmerie tandis que Dumbledore recevait Fudge.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avait voulu retourner dans la grande salle, malgré les protestations de son amante. Quand elle arriva à la table des gryffondors, Harry et Ginny la prirent dans leurs bras.

- Comment vas-tu, Mione ?

Cette dernière frissonna, encore peu encline au contact physique. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses amis et s'assit entre eux, sous l'œil inquiet de Ginny. Cette dernière semblait deviner ce qu'Hermione avait subit.

« Les femmes ont vraiment un sixième sens… » pensa Hermione en attrapant une tartine de confiture.

En face d'elle, Ron la regardait d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Tu sors avec McGonagall ? demanda-t-il en finissant sa bouchée d'œuf au bacon.

Le silence se fit à la table des gryffondors. Tous attendaient la réponse d'Hermione. Enfin ils allaient savoir si Malefoy avait fabulé ou non.

- Oui, répondit calmement Hermione.

- Mais… mais… objecta le rouquin. C'est ton professeur, et elle est vieille et…

- Monsieur Weasley, vous avez un problème quant à ma relation avec votre camarade ? demanda sèchement un voix derrière le préfet.

Ron se tourna lentement et déglutit en voyant les yeux noirs de Minerva. Ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne formait qu'une seule ligne.

- Je… commença Ron.

- Vous viendrez en retenu avec moi ce soir et m'exposerai votre point de vue en récurant le sol de ma salle de classe. A ce soir 19 heures, Weasley.

Elle eut un sourire pour Hermione et regagna la table des professeurs sous l'œil mauvais de Rogue. Ce dernier n'avait pas digéré de se faire doubler par sa collègue de Gryffondor. En plus, la jeune Weasley l'avait lâché pour un sixième année de gryffondor dont il avait oublié le nom.

- Ron, ma relation avec Minerva te pose-t-elle un problème ?

- Non, c'est juste que… Le professeur McGonagall est quelqu'un de formidable. Elle et toi avaient beaucoup de chance… balbutia le préfet.

Hermione se leva et déposa une petite bise sur la joue de son amie.

- Bon, l'année n'est pas fini, et nous avons des cours à travailler ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Oh non, pitié ! rétorquèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

Le trio se mit à rire.

- Au fait, vous savez la dernière ? Malefoy s'est fait viré… Par Dumbledore. Il paraît que notre cher apprenti mangemort a été récupéré par Durmstrang… les interrompit Ginny.

- Une personne de plus dans l'armée de Voldemort ! soupira Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on lui flanquera une bonne raclée, et on se vengera de 6 années de mauvais traitement ! grogna Ron après avoir avalé d'une traite son chocolat chaud.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi, Hermione se remettant doucement des sévices que lui avaient infligés Bellatrix. Il lui fallut un mois pour dormir à nouveau dans le lit de Minerva, et deux mois pour refaire l'amour. Mais le professeur était patiente, et devait pour sa part réaliser et accepter la mort de Bellatrix. Malgré tout, elle avait aimé cette femme, et lui donner la mort avait été très dur psychologiquement. Lupin et Dumbledore avaient dû user de toute leur persuasion et de leur force de caractère pour faire comprendre à leur amie que c'était la seule chose à faire, que l'impardonnable qu'elle avait jeté ce jour là était justifié.

Cependant, même si les deux femmes retrouvaient peu à peu leur tranquillité d'esprit, la guerre faisait rage l'extérieur de Poudlard. Les mangemorts multipliaient les attentats, et faisaient tout pour récupérer la baguette de leur maître.

Harry, quant à lui, prenait des cours particuliers ave le professeur Dumbledore. Le combat final n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs mois, mais il fallait que le jeune homme soit prêt. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour l'aider, et McGonagall tint la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite en cinquième année. Elle mit tout en œuvre pour que le gryffondor ait les notes nécessaires à l'avenir qui l'attendait.

Le trio d'or réussit haut la main ses examens, Hermione sortant comme à son habitude première de la promotion. Avant de quitter la salle commune pour les appartements de son amante, Hermione fut interceptée par Harry et Ron. Tous trois jurèrent la défaite de Voldemort pour l'année suivante. La jeune femme leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et leur promit de les retrouver le lendemain matin dans la grande salle.

En arrivant dans les appartements de Minerva, cette dernière l'embrassa passionnément. Elles firent l'amour cette nuit là comme si demain n'existaient pas.

Le soleil allait se lever, et aucune des deux n'avaient dormi. Hermione était blottie dans les bras de Minerva, cette dernière lui caressant les cheveux.

- Tu sais, Min… Je suis inquiète pour le futur. Tout paraît si noir… Mais d'un autre côté, tant que tu seras prêt de moi, je garderai l'espoir.

- Moi aussi Mione…

- Je suis heureuse que nous nous soyons trouver… murmura la gryffondor avant d'embrasser son professeur.

Aucune des deux ne savaient comment allaient se dérouler ces vacances d'été, mais elles étaient sûres de se revoir le premier septembre. L'avenir était sombre, incertain, mais elles le bâtiraient ensemble.

* * *

Bisous et à bientôt,

Link9


End file.
